DIMPLE
by BAEK SEJOO
Summary: [COMPLETED] "Lalu bagaimana jika sumber kebahagianku nyatanya menderita karenaku?" CHANBAEK/YAOI/MARRIAGE LIFE/MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**Bagian I: Hadiah Pernikahan**

* * *

"8 tahun pernikahan,"

Baekhyun mengulang sekali lagi sebaris kalimat miliknya yang tertulis pada kalender. Senyum tertarik lembut sedang jemari mengusap tulisan itu perlahan.

Tidak terasa, sudah 8 tahun Baekhyun mengikat janji suci itu, bersama Chanyeol yang juga merupakan pemilik biologis malaikat-malaikat kecil yang ia lahirkan.

Rasanya seperti baru kemarin, nyatanya telah berlalu begitu saja. Jackson bahkan sudah berusia 7 tahun sedang Jesper hendak memasuki umur ke 5 beberapa bulan lagi.

Baekhyun meletakkan kembali kalender di atas meja rias lalu membuka laci dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari sana. Baekhyun telah merencanakan sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Makan malam bersama anak-anak lalu meniup lilin di atas tart yang ia buat siang tadi. Baekhyun juga tak melupakan sebuah hadiah untuk Chanyeol yang telah ia siapkan sejak minggu lalu.

Hadiah itu Baekhyun simpan di dalam kotak, ukurannya kecil dengan pita keemasan yang menghias cantik. Baekhyun membukanya dan lagi melebarkan senyum ketika mendapati isinya masihlah serupa.

Test pack dengan dua garis. Positif.

Baekhyun belum memberitau Chanyeol perihal kehamilannya yang ketiga. Baekhyun berpikir untuk memberikan kejutan dan inilah saat yang tepat. Baekhyun mulai membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol dengan kehamilannya. Masih terekam jelas dalam ingatan ketika Baekhyun mengandung Jackson dan Jesper dulu, senyum sumringah dengan ucapan syukur bertubi Chanyeol ucapkan. Chanyeol begitu bahagia, katanya dengan Baekhyun ia merasa sempurna.

Baekhyun tak mampu menahan senyum lebih lebar lagi. Bayangan wajahnya yang terpantul pada cermin di depannya terlihat konyol pun dengan dentuman dalam dada. Baekhyun berubah tak sabar, sedang dalam imajinasi mulai merangkai sendiri akan tanggapan Chanyeol nanti.

Kotak kado itu Baekhyun simpan kembali di dalam laci. Pewarna bibir diraihnya kemudian memoleskan cairan itu pada tipis miliknya. Baekhyun tak benar-benar suka memakai riasan. Rasanya pun sudah lama sekali, mengingat sebagian besar waktunya hanya di habiskan di rumah. Namun malam ini berbeda, ini adalah hari istimewa.

Baekhyun telah memasak banyak. Membuat kue dan menata meja makan dengan cantik.

Hari telah beranjak malam, setengah jam lagi akan memasuki waktu makan malam. Kebetulan yang sempurna karena ini adalah akhir pekan itu artinya Chanyeol akan berada di rumah. Baekhyun menerka Chanyeol tengah berada dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang.

Baekhyun menggenggam besi pada roda kursi yang ia duduki lantas mendorongnya keluar dari kamar. Suara deritan ban beradu dengan lantai menemani Baekhyun menuju kamar yang lain. Pintu kamar itu terbuka, memperdengarkan dengan jelas suara ricuh yang berasal dari dalam sana.

"Pa! Pa!" Itu adalah Jesper yang berseru pertama kali ketika sosok Baekhyun tertangkap inderanya. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sedang tangan menarik tuas rem pada kursi roda membuat benda itu berhenti.

Bocah yang akan berusia 5 tahun itu baru selesai mandi, tubuhnya masih terlilit handuk yang kemudian dihempaskan begitu saja pada lantai. Jesper berlari, menyongsong Baekhyun dan melompat menaiki paha Baekhyun.

"Hei Jesper sudah mandi?" Baekhyun menyambut dalam pelukan. Titik air pada tubuh kecil itu terserap oleh sweater yang Baekhyun kenakan membuatnya menjadi lembab.

"Hm hm, bersama Njek hyung!" Jawab Jesper. Tangan kecilnya mengarah pada Jackson di depan lemari, melompat meraih piyama di dalam sana.

"Benarkah? Lihat siapa yang sudah besar ini?" Baekhyun berdecak main-main sembari menarik gemas hidung kecil Jesper. Si bungsu itu tergelak senang dan kembali mengusak wajahnya pada dada Baekhyun.

"Pa bolehkah aku memakan kuenya sekarang?" Jackson bertanya seraya mendekati Baekhyun. Ia memungut handuk milik Jesper dan menyerahkan kain lembab itu kepada Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih sayang," Baekhyun menerimanya. Benar bersenang hati dengan sifat pengertian sulungnya itu.

"Njes juga mau Pa!" Jesper berseru.

"Tunggu Dadda pulang, oke?" Baekhyun memberikan penolakan halus.

Jackson mengangguk mengerti sedang Jesper merengut sembari menjatuhkan diri di atas bahu Baekhyun kembali. Rambutnya yang basah dan berantakan itu menggelitiki Baekhyun.

"Tapi Dadda sangat lama." Katanya disana.

"Dadda dalam perjalanan," ucap Baekhyun, lebih kepada harapannya dalam hati. Ia menarik senyum lagi mengusap rambut Jesper. "Duduklah, Papa akan mengeringkan rambutmu." Baekhyun menepuk pinggiran tempat tidur.

Jesper menurut. Duduk dengan patuh membiarkan Baekhyun mengurusi dirinya.

"Njek kau bisa mengeringkan rambutmu sendiri bukan?" disela Baekhyun melempar tanya pada anak sulungnya.

"Iyups!" Jackson menjawab. "Aku juga sudah berpakaian dan memakai minyak rambut." Ucapnya bangga. Ia mengusap rambutnya yang telah dipoles mengkilat lalu berpose dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk dibawah dagu.

"Bagus," puji Baekhyun sembari tertawa. "Sekarang biarkan Papa menciummu."

Jackson lekas mendekati Baekhyun dan memberikan sebuah kecupan pada pipi. Harum bau dari minyak rambut anak-anak yang Jackson pakai menguar, menusuk hidung Baekhyun.

"Harumnya~"

"Njes juga harum!" si bungsu tak ingin kalah. Ia mendongak, menatap Baekhyun dengan binari serupa akan carrier cantik itu.

"Oh benarkah, coba mana?" Baekhyun mencondongkan dirinya pada Jesper dan segera mendapatkan kecupan lain pada pipinya. "Hm~ Njes harum sekali!" Puji Baekhyun. Ia berbalik menciumi tiap jengkal wajah itu dan mendapatkan tawa bahagia Jesper disana.

Dibelakangnya Jackson memanjat kursi roda yang Baekhyun duduki dan memeluk leher lelaki yang telah melahirkannya itu dengan erat.

"Papa juga harum." Kata Jackson dibelakang sana. "Papa juga cantik."

"Papa sangat cantik!" imbuh Jesper.

Baekhyun tertawa oleh pujian itu.

"Terima kasih, Jagoan."

Baekhyun membantu Jesper mengenakan piyamanya setelah itu dan merapikan tataan rambut Jackson pula. Baekhyun telah memberitau jika mereka akan memiliki sedikit pesta dan menikmati kue setelah makan malam, membuat dua bocah itu terpekik senang dalam antusias.

Setelah keduanya siap berbenah, Baekhyun membiarkan Jackson dan Jesper menonton kartun di televisi selagi menunggu kepulangan Chanyeol sedang dirinya berada di dapur. Baekhyun memeriksa selagi lagi hidangan di meja makan juga kue tart di kulkas sebagai hidangan penutup.

Baekhyun tak menyadari jika ia sudah selama itu berada disana, tenggelam seorang diri dan rengekan anak-anak menyadarkan ia akhirnya.

"Dadda lama sekali, bolehkah kami makan sekarang?" Jesper merengek nyaris menangis. Baekhyun reflek melihat jam di dinding dan terperangah melihat pukul tertera. Nyaris jam 9, jam makan malam sudah lewat dan Chanyeol... belum pulang.

Baekhyun menaruh sesal dalam dirinya membiarkan anak-anak kelaparan. Baekhyun ingin menahan, setidaknya untuk beberapa menit lagi berharap Chanyeol telah berada di rumah.

Namun nyatanya tidak.

Baekhyun membiarkan Jackson dan Jesper menikmati makan malam terlebih dahulu sedang ia bersikeras untuk menunggu Chanyeol. Chanyeol mungkin pulang sedikit terlambat, bukan masalah... mereka bisa makan malam bersama nantinya. Kue tart yang merupakan kue perayaan ulang tahun pernikahan dihabiskan setengah oleh kedua anaknya itu dan Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya dengan memperhatikan keduanya, sesekali melirik pada jam di dinding tanpa menyentuh piringnya sedikit pun.

Hidangan pada meja makan bersisa setengah ketika Jackson dan Jesper selesai dengan makan malam mereka. Jackson berada di kamar, menyelesaikan pekerjaan sekolahnya seperti yang Baekhyun pinta sedang si bungsu Baekhyun ajarkan membaca.

Jam tidur anak-anak berlalu dengan cepat. Malam semakin tinggi dan nyatanya Chanyeol tak juga pulang. Baekhyun menghubungi namun operator menyambut panggilannya, mengatakan jika status panggilan Chanyeol sedang tak aktif.

Baekhyun tak ingin menaruh kecewa tentang makan mereka yang gagal. Itu bukan apa-apa, hanya sebuah perayaan yang tak tak wajib untuk dilakukan. Chanyeol memiliki pekerjaan, pria itu bisa saja lembur dan ponselnya mati... berulang, lagi Baekhyun menyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun menyeret tubuhnya dari kursi roda menaiki tempat tidur dan menempatkan dirinya setengah berbaring. Ia menatap ponsel lama, tepatnya pada gambar latar Jackson dan Jesper yang tersenyum lebar pada kamera dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Papa?" Pada celah pintu yang terbuka sosok Jesper terlihat.

"Jesper? Mengapa belum tidur?" Baekhyun bertanya sembari meletakkan ponselnya pada nakas.

Jesper tak segera memberikan sahutan. Kaki kecilnya mendekati tempat tidur lalu memanjat naik menuju Baekhyun.

"Boleh Njes tidur disini?" Matanya yang bulat setengah terbuka menatap Baekhyun penuh harap. "Dadda tidak pulang?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Dadda pulang sedikit terlambat,"

"Boleh Njes menemani Papa disini sampai Dadda pulang?" Jesper bertanya lagi.

"Tentu sayang." Baekhyun menarik tubuh mungil itu masuk ke dalam pelukannya lantas berbaring bersama.

Baekhyun mulai bersandung menyanyikan _lullaby_ untuk Jesper mengantar si bungsu itu dalam mimpi. Tangannya mengusap helai rambut Jesper, sedikit memberi pijatan menyenangkan pada puncak kepala itu.

Diantara kedua orangtuanya, Jesper lebih dekat juga manja kepada Baekhyun. Bahkan jika Chanyeol berada di rumah saat waktu senggang dan Jackson memilih menghabiskan waktunya dengan pria yang ia panggil Dadda itu, maka Jesper akan tetap menempeli Baekhyun walau ia melakukan hal yang sama setiap harinya.

Baekhyun ingat ketika Jackson mulai masuk sekolah dan hubungan mereka merenggang dalam jarak. Itu adalah saat yang menyedihkan bagi Baekhyun, Jackson menangis mengatakan jika teman-temannya selalu di jemput oleh Papa atau Ibu mereka sedang Jackson selalu di jemput oleh sopir Chanyeol.

Jackson meraung mengatakan Baekhyun tak sayang padanya dan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama Jesper. Jackson berteriak sampai Jesper ikut menangis ketakutan dan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan adalah reflek menenangkan Jesper yang kala itu berumur 2 tahun.

Jackson berlari masuk kamar dan Baekhyun bahkan tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya dengan sepasang kaki lumpuh yang ia miliki. Chanyeol yang menghampiri Jackson dan sayup tangisan anak pertamanya itu membuat Baekhyun semakin membenci dirinya, membenci keadaannya yang membuat semuanya menjadi sulit.

Baekhyun ingin; mengantar dan menjemput Jackson ke sekolah, menghabiskan waktunya diluar bersama anak-anak namun tak bisa ia lakukan. Kakinya mati rasa, sarafnya tak berfungsi dan apa yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan adalah bergantung pada kursi roda sepanjang hari.

Jackson memusuhinya saat itu. Seminggu adalah neraka dan Chanyeol memberikan pengertian kepada si sulung. Chanyeol lalu berjanji tak hanya mengantar Jackson ke sekolah saja tapi juga menjemputnya dengan janji takkan mendiami Baekhyun lagi.

Jackson melunak, ia tersedat dalam sisa tangis lalu jatuh tertidur 10 menit kemudian.

"Maafkan aku..." hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun katakan setelah Chanyeol kembali ke kamar. "Aku benar-benar payah," matanya panas lagi dan Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol melihat tangisnya kembali.

"Kau tidak," Chanyeol menjawab cepat. Ia bertumpu satu kaki di lantai, berlutut di depan Baekhyun. "Jangan meminta maaf karena itu bukan kesalahan."

"Aku hanya tak mau Jackson malu karena memiliki Papa yang lumpuh," Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar.

"Ya Tuhan Baekhyun... itu tidak benar sayang." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun cepat. Membawa kepala itu bersandar pada dadanya membiarkan air mata Baekhyun membasahi bajunya. "Kau adalah Papa terhebat, Papa terbaik. Jackson menyayangimu, dia beruntung memilikimu. Jadi kumohon, buang pikiran itu jauh-jauh dari pikiranmu, oke?"

Chanyeol memiliki seribu kalimat penenang yang selalu Baekhyun butuhkan. Baekhyun memiliki masa yang sulit dan Chanyeol selalu berada disana membantunya mengenyahkan semua beban itu.

"Aku berjanji akan berusaha lebih keras untuk terapi," Baekhyun tak hanya menyakinkan Chanyeol namun juga dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu." Chanyeol mengecup pelipis Baekhyun berulang, turun pada pipinya dan berakhir pada bibirnya.

Asin terkecap dalam indera ketika lunak mereka menyatu dan Chanyeol merasakan betul bagaimana bibir itu bergetar di atas bibirnya.

"Untukku, kumohon berhentilah menangis." Chanyeol berbisik. "Untukku, berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Bisakah kau lakukan itu untukku Baek?" Ia melirik Baekhyun mengusap bening pada wajah itu lalu menarik dagunya lembut guna dapat bertemu pandang dengannya.

"Keadaanmu yang sekarang bukanlah kesalahanmu. Bahkan jika kau buta juga tuli, kau tetap Park Baekhyun-ku, suamiku yang cintaiku, Papa dari anak-anakku yang kucintai. Untuk itu, berhenti menyesal terhadap dirimu sendiri sayang... aku tetap mencintaimu dalam keadaan apapun."

Itu adalah penyesalan Baekhyun yang lain. Chanyeol begitu sempurna. Pria itu adalah sumber kebahagiannya, kekuatannya dan dia pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang lain. Saat terpuruk bagi Baekhyun membawa kalut dirinya untuk menyerah bahkan untuk pernikahan mereka. Akan sampai kapan memangnya Chanyeol akan bertahan dengan dirinya yang cacat seperti ini?

Namun Baekhyun lagi bertanya dalam dirinya, bagaimana dia melanjutkan hidupnya, melewati masa sulit hidupnya tanpa kehadiran pria itu, pria yang merupakan suaminya, sumber dari semua kebahagiannya?

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol."

Pria yang menjadi cinta pertamanya dan akan selalu menjadi satu-satunya yang ia cintai dalam hidupnya.

Ingatan itu seolah menjadi kantung energi membawa Baekhyun bangkit dari rendah hati yang ia miliki. Semuanya masih sama walau terkadang ego dirinya menekan bagaimana semua itu tak lagi terasa serupa.

Chanyeol menjadi lebih sibuk, dulu Chanyeol akan memilih membawa sisa pekerjaannya ke rumah kini akan memilih lembur di kantor. Dulu Chanyeol akan mengirim pesan mengatakan ia akan pulang terlambat kini membiarkan kotak pesan Baekhyun kosong tanpa pemberitahuan apapun.

Baekhyun tak ingin menyalahi apalagi menuntut lebih terhadap Chanyeol.

Ini bahkan bukan kali pertama terjadi. Chanyeol memiliki pekerjaan yang membuatnya tak pulang di saat tertentu. Baekhyun telah memaklumi hal itu dan Baekhyun juga merasa baik-baik.

Mungkin karena kehamilan yang tengah ia hadapi, perubahan hormonal juga emosi membuat semuanya menjadi lebih rumit. Baekhyun pun menyadari bagaimana ia menjadi lebih sensitive, semua adalah Chanyeol dan bagaimana perasa dirinya mulai mengetuk kesadaran Baekhyun akan jarak yang mulai terbentang di antara mereka.

Bagaimana Baekhyun harus mengatakan jika nyatanya Chanyeol... mulai berubah. Perlakuannya mungkin juga perasaannya.

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol tak pulang bahkan di keesokan harinya. Baekhyun melihat ponselnya dan tak menemukan satupun pesan ataupun panggilan dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun lagi bertanya, apakah Chanyeol memiliki perjalanan bisnis ke luar kota dan lupa memberitaunya? Atau Chanyeol memberitau sebelumnya namun Baekhyun melupakan hal itu.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan, bertanya tentang keberadaan Chanyeol dan menunggu balasan sembari membereskan kamar.

Ini akhir minggu. Jackson tak berangkat ke sekolah dan Jesper adalah yang paling bersemangat. Mereka selalu memiliki proyek kecil di halaman belakang setelah sarapan, bermain dalam bak pasir yang Chanyeol buat dan membangun kastil disana.

Baekhyun akan memantau sembari merawat tanamam hias miliknya. Dulu, Chanyeol akan bergabung pula. Ia akan memangkas rumput yang meninggi juga membersihkan daun yang rontok.

Mengingat hal itu, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum tanpa sadar. Ia teringat tentang ponselnya di kamar juga balasan yang mungkin telah ia terima dalam Chanyeol.

Kursi roda yang Baekhyun duduki ia dorong pelan masuk ke dalam rumah, menuju kamar dan meraih ponsel miliknya. Layar masih sama. Tanpa pesan atau panggilan.

 _Chanyeol pasti sangat sibuk..._ Baekhyun membatin seorang diri. Ia berpikir untuk menghubungi pertama kali namun tak jadi ia lakukan ketika ketukan sol sepatu terdengar menapak lantai.

Sosok Sooyoung berada disana. Ibu Chayeol, mertuanya.

"Ibu disini?" Baekhyun menyimpan ponselnya lagi dan menuju Sooyoung. Ia tersenyum sumringah dalam sapaan dan dibalas tipis oleh wanita paruh baya itu.

"Dimana anak-anak?" Sooyoung mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh rumah mencari dua cucunya itu.

"Di halaman belakang, sebentar aku akan memanggil agar mereka bisa menyapa Ibu." Baekhyun menggenggam besi pada roda kursinya bersiap mendorong saat Sooyoung mencegah cepat.

"Tak apa, aku akan menyapa mereka nanti."

"Ah," Baekhyun berguman paham. "Apa Ibu ingin teh?" Ia menawarkan.

"Aku bisa membuatnya nanti," Sooyoung kembali menolak. "Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Sooyoung bertanya seraya berjalan menuju belakang Baekhyun, mendorong kursi roda menantunya itu pada ruang tengah.

"Tentu saja," jawab Baekhyun. "Terima kasih, Bu." Ucapnya tertuju pada bantuan Sooyoung. Wanita itu hanya mengangguk pelan lalu menempatkan dirinya duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"Apa Chanyeol di rumah?" Sooyoung bertanya.

"Chanyeol lembur semalam," Baekhyun menjawab dalam dusta, kenyataan ia pun tak tau dimana dan apa yang dilakukan oleh suaminya itu.

Sooyoung kembali mengangguk sebagai tanggapan. Retinanya menangkap Baekhyun lekat penuh perhatian menatap seluruh lekukan pada paras itu. Baekhyun cantik. Dia masih secantik dulu. Sooyoung bahkan tak menemukan sesuatu yang berubah darinya, kecuali... keadaan lelaki mungil itu kini.

"Sepertinya Chanyeol belum memberitaumu ya?" Sooyoung lebih dalam menerka dalam pertanyaannya.

"Memberitau apa?" Baekhyun balik bertanya dalam bingung.

Sooyoung tak segera menjawab. Ia beringsut lebih dekat pada Baekhyun, meraih tangannya dan menggenggam kumpulan ruas jari cantik itu dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Kau mungkin akan membenciku, Baek. Kau mungkin akan berpikir betapa jahatnya aku padamu. Tak apa, kau bisa melakukannya..."

"Apa maksud Ibu?" Baekhyun bertanya tak mengerti.

Sooyoung menjeda sesaat kembali menatap Baekhyun di depannya.

Baekhyun menunggu dalam kerutan bingung yang semakin mencekung tajam. Itu aneh bagaimana dentuman perlahan bertalu dalam dada membuat perasaannya berubah tak nyaman tiba-tiba.

"Kau tau jika Chanyeol telah menjadi CEO saat ini, pekerjaannya menuntut Chanyeol harus berpergian jauh tiap hari dan Chanyeol takkan bisa melewati semua itu seorang diri,"

Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan, kaku seolah lehernya telah berkarat tak ia pergunakan dalam waktu yang lama.

Sooyoung menatap Baekhyun penuh sesal lalu melanjutkan, "Dan keadaanmu yang sekarang jelas tak bisa mendampingi Chanyeol..."

Satu dentuman keras itu menyentak ulu hati Baekhyun dengan telak. Keras sekali, sampai paru-parunya menyempit menahan oksigen seketika. Baekhyun mengerti... kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

Sooyoung membicarakan tentang keadaannya yang cacat. Lumpuh yang hanya bisa menggantung seluruh harinya di atas kursi roda.

Mungkin rekan kerja Chanyeol mengolok pria itu karena keadaannya. Dirinya adalah aib dan tanpa Baekhyun ketahui dan Chanyeol menanggung malu setiap harinya.

Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun luput memikirkan hal itu.

Pikirnya semua masih baik-baik saja. Semua masihlah berjalan seperti apa adanya.

"Aku sudah membicarakan hal ini pada Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol menolak untuk melakukan poligami terhadapmu Baek." Sooyoung berkata lagi.

Baekhyun seketika tercekat.

 _Poligami..._ diam-diam tanpa Baekhyun ketahui Chanyeol telah merencanakan pernikahannya yang lain. Sejak kapan? Mengapa tiba-tiba dan mengapa Chanyeol tak pernah membicarakan hal ini dengannya?

"Aku tau kau telah melalui banyak hal yang sulit. Bukan hanya kau, tapi juga Chanyeol. Tapi kumohon padamu Baekhyun... untuk semua kebaikan diantara kalian, tak bisakah kau melepas Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mendengar retak hatinya. Nafasnya bergulung berat dalam imajinasinya, nyatanya kaku tubuh adalah apa yang Sooyoung lihat. Baekhyun bergeming bahkan untuk respon yang ia berikan terhadap mertuanya itu.

"Chanyeol harus memiliki seseorang yang mampu mendampinginya, yang bisa menemaninya kemanapun ia pergi." Sooyoung mendesah, kepala tertunduk menatap jalinan tangan mereka yang menyatu. "Tapi Chanyeol menolak untuk poligami dan dia bilang dia juga tak bisa menceraikanmu karena anak-anak, untuk itu aku datang padamu dan memohon... tolong Baekhyun... bercerailah dari Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tak tau harus seperti apa memberikan reaksi. Pandangannya mendadak kabur lalu tiba-tiba basah oleh air matanya sendiri.

"A-aku-" Baekhyun bahkan tergagap pun tak ada kata yang ia miliki untuk menjawabi wanita yang merupakan Ibu dari pria yang ia cintai itu.

"Cepat atau lambat Chanyeol akan memberitau hal ini. Chanyeol..." Sooyoung memejamkan matanya selama 3 detik, menggigit bibirnya pelan sedang dalam hati menyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya Chanyeol telah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang lain,"

Kali ini, Baekhyun melihat tombak berkarat menghunus dadanya. Rasanya menyakitkan sekali, nyawanya seolah dicabut paksa dan betapa kejamnya Sooyoung memilih untuk buta tak melihat bagaimana hancurnya Baekhyun.

Ingatan dalam otak Baekhyun menciptakan imajinasi akan semua hal yang telah berlalu. Tepatnya bagaimana semua sifat Chanyeol yang mulai berubah, waktu senggangnya yang berkurang, Chanyeol selalu memiliki raut wajah lelah tiap kali pulang. Ia pulang malam, menyempatkan diri untuk melihat anak-anak lantas tidur setelahnya. Pembicaraannya dengan Baekhyun hanyalah basa-basi terdengar, Baekhyun memaklumi dan membiarkan Chanyeol walau sedih menyelimuti perasaannya.

Baekhyun kadang bertanya apa kesalahannya pagi hari saat Chanyeol hendak berangkat ke kantor. Mungkin masakannya yang kurang enak atau tutur katanya yang menyinggung perasaan pria itu. Baekhyun memupuk rasa bersalah untuk dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol mulai jengah, bosan harus memiliki Baekhyun si cacat yang menjadi suaminya. Chanyeol mungkin malu dan Sooyoung benar Baekhyun bahkan tak berguna sebagai pasangan hidup.

Baekhyun mengatakan hal ini beberapa kali pada Chanyeol saat semua hal buruk ini terjadi. Chanyeol menenangkannya, meyakinkan dirinya dan Baekhyun bertahan dengan semua kalimat itu.

Namun kini waktu juga perhatian yang Chanyeol berikan mulai mengikis dan seharusnya Baekhyun tak terkejut. Bagaimanapun kini semua menjadi beralasan karena... Chanyeol tak lagi mencintainya.

"Mereka akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan, tepat setelah Chanyeol menceraikanmu."

* * *

 **bersambung**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca fiksi ini dan sampai bertemu di chapter 2 :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Bagian II: Yang Terbaik, Yang Tercinta**

* * *

Chanyeol tersentak dalam tidurnya dengan deringan telepon pada nakas. Ia reflek bangun, meraih pegangan telepon dan mendapati panggilan itu berasal dari Jongdae, sekretarisnya.

"Nyonya Choi tengah dalam perjalanan menuju tempat pertemuan," Jongdae memberitau. "Tuan Choi baru saja sampai dari Beijing tadi pagi, Pak."

Chanyeol teringat segera jika tujuannya ke Jeju bukanlah untuk tidur berbaring santai melainkan menyelesaikan setumpuk proyek baru dibebankan padanya.

Mata bulatnya terpejam sesaat, sedang pusing perlahan mulai menekan pelipis.

"Aku akan bersiap dalam waktu setengah jam," katanya.

Jongdae merespon sopan lalu memutus panggilan itu. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya pelan, pandangannya teralih pada gorden jendela yang masih tertutup dengan sinar matahari mengintip malu pada celahnya.

Desah nafas pelan terhembus. Ponselnya pada nakas ia raih dan mendapati daya ponselnya telah terisi penuh. Chanyeol mengaktifkan benda pipih itu dan segera disambut dengan tiga wajah menawan sebagai gambar latar. Itu merupakan Baekhyun juga duo J, anak-anaknya. Senyum itu terkembang lebar, menghiasi seluruh layar menulari Chanyeol dalam tarikan senyum yang sama.

Ponselnya bergetar, memunculkan notifikasi pesan baru. Dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol buru-buru membukanya.

6.15 AM **'Chanyeol apa kau sibuk?'**

7.45 AM **'Apa semalam kau lembur?'**

8.02 AM **'Maaf mengganggumu mengirim banyak pesan. Aku hanya ingin tau kau tengah berada dimana, ponselmu tidak aktif.'**

10.22 AM **'Saat kau memiliki waktu luang, bisakah kau hubungi aku?'**

10.24 AM **'Kau tak harus melakukannya, maaf. Hanya jangan bekerja terlalu keras dan jangan lupakan makananmu, oke?'**

5 pesan juga panggilan tak terjawab dari Baekhyun. Senyumnya mengendur hilang sedang rasa bersalah membumbung segera dalam dada.

Chanyeol berangkat ke Jeju kemarin, hari sabtu dimana seharusnya ia berada di rumah menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga. Chanyeol bahkan pergi tanpa memberitau Baekhyun seolah suaminya itu takkan mengkhawatirkannya sama sekali. Dan itu bukanlah pertama kali, berulang Chanyeol lakukan semakin lama semakin banyak memupuk rasa bersalah dalam dirinya.

Hanya sekedar rasa bersalah, kemudian kembali menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan dan melupakan semuanya.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan. Jemarinya melayang di atas layar, menekan kontak Baekhyun dan memulai sambungan.

Chanyeol menunggu hingga pada dering ketiga dan Baekhyun menerima panggilannya disana.

"Hei," Chanyeol menyapa pertama kali. Desah nafas Baekhyun terdengar melalui speaker dan itu malah menarik kedutan bibirnya dalam senyum tanpa sadar ia lakukan.

"Maaf baru menghubungimu sekarang, ponselku mati." Chanyeol memberi alasan tentang panggilan dan pesan Baekhyun yang tak ia balas.

 _"Tak apa,"_ suara Baekhyun terdengar sehalus kapas, mendayu menyenangkan indera Chanyeol. Matanya terpejam tanpa sadar, menikmati betul bagaimana sutera halus itu menyapu sampai seluruh hatinya.

 _"Maaf menganggumu dengan mengirim banyak pesan."_

"Tidak," Chanyeol membuka matanya lagi dan menggeleng walau Baekhyun tak dapat melihat. "Aku seharusnya mengabarimu lebih cepat. Aku ke berangkat ke Jeju kemarin,"

 _"Kau di Jeju?"_

"Ya, pertemuan bisnis."

Chanyeol tidak berbohong. Ia ke Jeju memang untuk pertemuan dengan rekan bisnisnya.

Baekhyun tak lagi bersuara dan Chanyeol menerka apa yang tengah si mungil itu lakukan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol bertanya akhirnya.

 _"Aku baru menidurkan anak-anak tidur siang,"_

Anak-anak, Jackson dan Jesper dua malaikat kesayangannya dengan Baekhyun. Senyum Chanyeol tertarik lagi, "Anak-anak baik?"

 _"Anak-anak baik."_ Jawaban itu terdengar lebih pelan.

Chanyeol mulai menaruh bingung tentang apa yang sebenarnya tengah Baekhyun lakukan. Apa dia sakit? Mengapa suaranya bisa serendah itu?

"Kau baik sayang?" Alisnya menyatu pada kening dalam cemas.

Jeda kembali terdengar dengan hembusan nafas panjang kemudian ditangkap oleh indera Chanyeol.

 _"Kapan kau pulang?"_ Baekhyun balik melontar tanya.

Chanyeol masih menyisihkan penasaran sedang otaknya mulai membentuk imajinasi akan diri Baekhyun di Seoul sana.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya sore ini dan pulang nanti malam. Sayang, apa kau baik-baik saja? Mengapa suaramu terdengar serak?"

 _"Aku baik."_ Jawab Baekhyun cepat. Deru nafasnya terdengar bergulung, _"Chanyeol..."_

"Ya?" Chanyeol saja berubah tak tenang pada tempatnya.

 _"..."_

"Baekhyun?"

 _"Jangan bekerja terlalu keras,"_ kalimat itu mengendurkan saraf Chanyeol seketika. _"Aku tak ingin kau sakit,"_

Baekhyun adalah si pemalu pada pertemuan pertama mereka. Pendekatan yang singkat dan menikah dengan kesan terburu, Chanyeol pikir itulah mengapa Baekhyun masih saja canggung dengan dirinya bahkan setelah mengikat janji suci pernikahan.

Namun dibalik itu, Baekhyun adalah si pemerhati terbaik, si mungil penuh kasih sayang yang selalu sigap dengan semua kebutuhan Chanyeol. Baekhyun begitu perhatian bahkan untuk hal sepele yang selalu luput Chanyeol pikirkan tentang dirinya sendiri.

"Kau juga tidak boleh sakit," balas Chanyeol. "Aku akan sampai ke rumah malam ini." Katanya lagi.

 _"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol."_

Chanyeol tertegun. Bukan untuk ungkapan cinta yang telah ribuan kali Baekhyun katakan padanya. Mereka telah 8 tahun menikah, memiliki Jackson dan Jesper adalah bukti bagaimana cinta itu memang mereka miliki selama ini.

Chanyeol mencintainya juga. Mencintai si mungil yang merupakan suaminya, Baekhyun teman hidupnya sampai rambut memutih nanti.

Chanyeol benar mencintainya... hatinya seperti itu tapi apa yang terjadi saat ini adalah kebalikan yang seharusnya tak ia lakukan.

"Aku mencintaimu juga sayang."

Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol tetap mengujarkan kalimat itu setelah apa yang ia lakukan dibelakang Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa ia sebrengsek itu seolah pernikahan mereka adalah sarana hiburan menyenangkan yang gemar ia mainkan. Seolah Baekhyun bukanlah apa-apa... seolah perasaan si mungil itu tidaklah berarti apa-apa.

Namun kenyataan inilah keadaan miliknya sekarang. Si pencundang brengsek tidak tau diri, Park Chanyeol yang berkhianat kepada suaminya sendiri.

 **:::**

Chanyeol segera menarik senyum ketika wajah tua itu tertangkap inderanya. Kekehan pria berumur itu menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol dan memeluknya hangat.

"Park Chanyeol aku baru saja akan memintamu datang menemuiku," katanya. "Kau selalu cepat seperti biasa ya..."

"Apa kabar Tuan?" Chanyeol menyapa.

"Sangat baik. Ayo, duduk disini." Choi Dong Jun, CEO dari Taesan Group yang merupakan salah satu investor terbesar bagi perusahaan Chanyeol. Perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang Hotel dan Resort dengan anak perusahannya telah tersebar di seluruh Korea Selatan itu juga telah mengikat kontrak sampai tahun depan dengan perusahaan Chanyeol dan itu jelas merupakan hal yang bagus.

Chanyeol sangat beruntung. Sebagai perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang promosi dijadikan sebagai pendukung utama, jelas keuntungan segera mengalir padanya.

Chanyeol tak harus bersusah-susah menbentuk skema penjualan yang merupakan indeks utama perusahaannya karena Taesan telah menggenggam itu semua. Chanyeol hanya perlu merancang promosi yang terlihat menarik untuk di saksikan maka idenya akan di tampilkan pada videotron di setiap sudut resort milik Taesan.

"Ah, ya." Chanyeol menurut, menempatkan dirinya duduk tepat di samping pria itu dan menerima jamuan minum teh setelahnya.

Apa yang tak pernah lupa Dongjun katakan disetiap pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol adalah pujian betapa produktifnya pria Park itu. Dia memuji mengatakan jika Chanyeol tak memiliki perusahaan sendiri maka Taesan akan dengan senang hati memberinya posisi terbaik.

Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis lalu berujar terima kasih setelahnya.

"Aku berharap Yoojung tidak terlalu merepotkanmu."

Karena Chanyeol tau, ada harga yang harus dibayar. Setitik celah apapun untuk ungkapan terima kasih yang sebenarnya, hubungan timbal balik yang sebenarnya.

"Nona Choi dapat menyesuaikan dirinya dengan cepat," Chanyeol menyahut. "Saya pikir, Nona Choi akan mengusai semuanya dengan mudah."

"Dia tidak memiliki pengalaman apapun, aku benar-benar berharap kau dapat membimbingnya Chanyeol."

Chanyeol kembali mengulas senyum tipis. Cangkir yang berisi teh oolong miliknya kembali disesap pelan bersamaan dengan ketukan sepatu memasuki ruangan.

"Nah, yang dibicarakan datang."

Chanyeol tak harus berbalik badan untuk melihat siapa pemilik ketukan sepatu itu. Choi Yoojung, anak perempuan Choi Dongjun si pewaris tunggal Taesan Group.

"Hai, Dad." Perempuan itu menyapa dengan kecupan pelan pada pipi orangtuanya. Mata melirik sekilas Chanyeol, mencuri senyum yang hanya di balas samar oleh pria itu.

"Aku datang untuk mengambil CEO Park dan mengajaknya berkeliling di resort baru kita." Ucap Yoojung.

Dongjun menyembunyikan senyum penuh arti miliknya dengan kekehan mengudara di udara.

"Ya, tentu saja. Chanyeol jangan lupa apa yang kita bicarakan tadi."

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk pelan.

"Saya permisi Tuan."

 **:::**

Lofle Jeju Resort merupakan salah satu resort terbesar milik Taesan Group yang baru saja di resmikan di Jeju. Berfasilitas lengkap yang berhadapan langsung dengan pantai Hyeopjae si pemilik sunset tercantik di pulau itu jelas akan menarik minat pengunjung untuk menginap disana.

Chanyeol telah resort ini kemarin untuk menghadiri pertemuan dan ia pun tau apa yang Yoojung katakan pada ayahnya itu hanyalah basa-basi belaka.

Perempuan itu masuk pada salah satu kamar eksklusif dimana ia menginap, pintunya ia biarkan terbuka; memberikan akses untuk Chanyeol masuk pula.

Pria itu hanya dapat menghela nafas lagi dengan langkah mengikuti Yoojung dan menutup pintu.

Kamar itu luas dengan kolam renang privat sebagai fasilitasnya. Yoojung membuka pintu kaca besar itu, membuka gaun yang ia kenakan dan membiarkannya jatuh pada mata kaki.

"Aku ingin berenang," ia berkata tanpa menoleh pada Chanyeol.

Yoojung telah mengenakan bikini dibalik gaun miliknya. Kain kecil itu berwarna hitam hanya menutupi payudara miliknya juga privat tubuh bawahnya. Pinggulnya terikat pita kecil dengan kali berwarna serupa menghilang di antara belah pantatnya yang padat.

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya segera dan Yoojung tersenyum miring akan hal itu.

"Ayahku bertanya tentangmu kemarin," ia kembali berujar. "Katanya, apakah aku serius denganmu?"

Tubuh rampingnya berbalik menghadap Chanyeol; memamerkan payudaranya yang sempurna di hadapan pria itu kini. Chanyeol tak melihat atau sekedar menaruh perhatian akan sepasang gunung cantik itu. Mata bulatnya tertaut pada Yoojung, bergerak pelan mengikuti kemana gerakan yang Yoojung lakukan.

"Ayahku masih belum tau kau telah berkeluarga," Yoojung berucap lagi. "Kira-kira bagaimana tanggapannya tentang hal itu?" Senyum miring tertarik kembali.

Chanyeol tak memberikan sahutan. Diam, membiarkan Yoojung mengatakan apapun yang di inginkannya.

 _"Well,"_ rambut panjangnya ia sibak pelan di balik telinga, memberikan ruang yang lebih luas pada kulit lehernya yang putih. "Aku tak ingin menjalin hubungan apapun denganmu jika kau masih berstatus sebagai suami orang lain. Semua pilihannya ada pada dirimu sendiri, Yeol."

Jemari menapak pada dada Chanyeol, ujung kuku terawatnya menarik garis transparan sebelum menapak sepenuhnya pada dada bidang itu. Yoojung mendongak dan kontak mata mereka terjalin kembali disana.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu lama, aku bukan tipe yang suka menunggu."

"Yoojung," Chanyeol berucap akhirnya. "Aku mencintai keluargaku-"

Yoojung menaruh telunjuknya pada bibir Chanyeol membungkam semua kata yang hendak pria itu katakan.

"Kau hanya masih bingung, aku tau." Katanya disana. Tangannya menekan bibir Chanyeol perlahan turun pada dagu sebelum menariknya dalam ciuman.

Chanyeol mematung diam. Sama seperti ciuman-ciuman mereka sebelumnya dan Yoojung menjadi satu-satunya yang bergerak disana. Yoojung menarik tangan Chanyeol guna manapak pada tubuh nyaris telanjangnya, tepatnya pada pantat dan menuntun Chanyeol untuk meremas bagian itu.

"Tinggalkan suamimu untukku." Ujung bibir Chanyeol perempuan itu gigit sebelum kembali menaruh tatapan mereka disana.

"Kau sempurna dan pantas mendapatkan pasangan yang sempurna Chanyeol. Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan darinya, hm?"

 **:::**

"Hyung lihat, Njes menggambar burung!" Jesper memperlihatkan goresan krayon warna warni kepada Jackson.

Saudara tertuanya itu melihat dan berkerut kening, "Ini bebek Njes." Katanya.

Jesper menggeleng cepat, menyangkali apa yang Jackson katakan.

"Njes menggambar burung, ini sayapnya." Jari kecilnya menunjuk bagian yang ia warna dengan krayon biru.

"Ini lebih mirip bebek." Jackson menandas tak ingin kalah.

Jesper tak terima. Ia membawa kertas gambarnya dan berlalu menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Papa!" Seruannya itu mengagetkan Baekhyun. Pundaknya tersentak sedang jantungnya berdegup kencang pun ketika Jesper menjatuhkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba di atas paha Baekhyun.

Baekhyun reflek melingkari Jesper dalam pelukan sedang bocah itu segera memperlihatkan kertas yang ia bawa.

"Lihat Njes menggambar burung." Bocah berumur 4 tahun itu berkata.

Baekhyun melihatnya dan segera menarik senyum lebar seperti biasa. "Mana? Wah, ini bagus sekali sayang." Pujinya.

Jesper tersenyum senang dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jackson.

"Njek hyung bilang ini bebek, Njek hyung berbohong." Katanya lagi.

"Aku tidak berbohong, itu memang mirip bebek." Jackson menjawab sembari bangkit dari posisi telungkupnya. Ia menghampiri Baekhyun yang duduk bersandar pada kaki sofa dan ikut menempatkan dirinya duduk di atas paha itu.

"Ini bebek 'kan Pa?" Tanya Jackson.

Baekhyun kembali tersentak kaget dan mengerjab-mencoba mengembalikan fokusnya kembali.

"Ini burung!" Jesper menggeleng lagi. "Papa ini buruk bukan bebek!" Ia mendongak mencari wajah Baekhyun dan memekik, "Lihat Njek hyung berbohong dan Papa menangis!"

Baekhyun kontan menyentuh wajahnya sendiri dan membola merasakan aliran kecil pada pipinya. Pandangannya ia sadari memburam sedang kedua anaknya itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tak mengerti.

"Papa mengapa menangis?" Jackson memeluk leher Baekhyun erat-erat.

"Papa tidak menangis." Baekhyun menjawab. Baekhyun bahkan tak sadar kapan ia mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Apa aku membuat Papa sedih?" Tanya Jackson lagi. "Tapi aku tidak berbohong, itu memang mirip bebek."

"Papa jangan menangis!" Jesper ikut memeluk Baekhyun. "Njes menggambar bebek bukan burung, Njek hyung tidak berbohong."

Baekhyun harusnya tertawa akan polah polos anak-anaknya itu. Namun sesak dalam dada yang sedari pagi memenuhi membumbung lagi dan Baekhyun nyaris tak bisa bernafas dengan baik.

"Papa tidak menangis." Baekhyun menggeleng namun berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang tertangkap oleh dua bocah itu.

Wajah Baekhyun telah basah dengan air mata dan Baekhyun berusaha keras menyekanya. Berulang namun sialnya pelupuk kembali tumpah ruah membasahi belah pipinya.

"Papa baik-baik saja." Ucapan itu nyaris tak terdengar, teredam oleh serak dan Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya diantara tubuh Jackson dan Jesper yang memeluknya.

Baekhyun tak seharusnya melakukan hal ini. Dia adalah orangtua, apapun masalah yang tengah ia hadapi, tak seharusnya Baekhyun selemah itu terlebih di depan anak-anaknya.

Namun lihat bagaimana bodohnya Baekhyun. Baekhyun bahkan tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, setelah apa yang ia dengar dari Sooyoung, tentang Chanyeol juga bagaimana keadaan rumah tangganya kini.

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kemana saja ia selama ini, Chanyeol bahkan telah merencanakan perceraian terhadapnya, pria itu bahkan tengah mempersiapkan pernikahannya yang kedua.

Mengapa Baekhyun tak menyadarinya jika selama ini jika nyatanya Chanyeol tak bahagia bersamanya.

Chanyeol adalah apa yang Baekhyun sebut sebagai kebahagian, pria itu adalah segalanya. Baekhyun pikir dirinya pun, ternyata ia tak lebih benalu menusuk Chanyeol dalam penderitaan selama ini.

Kehidupan mereka adalah tipuan. Ungkapan cinta selama ini adalah tipuan. Apa yang Baekhyun sesali adalah Chanyeol menutupi semua perasaannya selama ini. Akan sampai kapan? Bahkan setelah apa yang tengah pria itu rencanakan dibelakangnya, Chanyeol masih bisa membalas ungkapan cinta seperti ia lakukan selama ini.

Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun sekejam itu memaksa Chanyeol terus berpura-pura bahagia dengan dirinya sebagai alasan.

 **:::**

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjadi begitu lelah setelah menindurkan Jackson dan Jesper dan nyaris tak memiliki tenaga mendorong kursi roda yang ia duduki. Nafasnya ikut memburu dan Baekhyun berakhir duduk di atas kursi roda bukannya beringsut di atas tempat tidur.

Hari telah malam. Jam tidur anak-anak telah menjemput. Baekhyun merasakan matanya memberat, sisa tangis membuat kelopak sipitnya menjadi bengkak dan seharusnya itu dapat menyerang kantuknya lebih cepat.

Namun tidak. Baekhyun bahkan tak mampu memejamkan matanya walau ingin. Pikirannya tertumpuk beban pembicaraan dengan Sooyoung dan itu masih menguasai ia sepenuhnya.

Pembicaraan terakhirnya dengan Chanyeol pun tak membantu. Ungkapan balasan cinta yang Chanyeol katakan taunya semakin membebani dirinya.

Baekhyun ingat Chanyeol akan pulang malam ini dan Baekhyun bahkan tak tau harus bagaimana menghadapi pria yang menjadi suaminya itu.

Baekhyun mulai menimang, haruskah ia bertanya tentang apa yang Sooyoung katakan? Tentang Baekhyun yang akan Chanyeol ceraikan juga hubungan yang pria itu miliki, mungkin juga Baekhyun harus bertanya kapan Chanyeol akan melangsungkan pernikahan keduanya. Lantas bagaimana dengan anak-anak, apakah Chanyeol akan mengambil mereka juga? Baekhyun yang lumpuh tak becus mengurus dirinya sendiri, pengadilan jelas akan memberikan hak asuh anak-anak kepada Chanyeol sepenuhnya.

Matanya kembali panas dan Baekhyun tak sadar bagaimana ia mulai menangis kembali. Tangannya menapak di atas perutnya dan memikirkan nasib janin yang baru berumur 3 bulan itu, membuat sedihnya tertumpuk kembali.

Baekhyun mulai berpikir jauh dan tak sadar foksunya digantikan oleh lamunan. Baekhyun tak menyadari adanya gesekan sendal rumahan yang memasuki rumah dengan sosok menjulang Chanyeol sebagai pemiliknya.

Chanyeol pulang, menempati janjinya untuk kembali saat malam.

Rasa lelahnya melenyap hilang ketika indera segera menangkap sosok Baekhyun disana. Di atas kursi roda memunggungi posisinya.

Chanyeol melangkah tanpa suara lalu dengan hati-hati melingkari lengannya pada leher si mungil itu.

Baekhyun tersentak kaget luar biasa. Ia melotot tak percaya akan sosok Chanyeol dan pria itu malah tertawa akan hal itu.

"Kau pulang?" Tanyanya.

Chanyeol mencium sisi wajah Baekhyun juga puncak kepalanya lalu mengangguk.

"Mengapa belum tidur? Menungguku, hm?" Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tau diri, setelah apa yang ia lakukan dibelakang Baekhyun dan dengan lihai menyembunyikan bangkai perbuatannya.

Bagaimana Chanyeol harus mengakui jika inilah kehidupan yang ia inginkan selamanya. Bersama Baekhyun dan hanya Baekhyun. Harusnya ego bisa Chanyeol tekan lebih jauh maka semuanya masihlah baik-baik saja. Bukannya malah bertingkah seperti brengsek dan Baekhyun akan terluka... pun juga dirinya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk tanpa tau harus bagaimana menjawab. Ia tiba-tiba saja berubah canggung juga asing dengan suaminya sendiri. Seolah jarak itu mulai terbentang kini dan lengan yang memeluknya kini hanyalah ilusi semata.

Menyadari Baekhyun yang tak menjawab membuat Chanyeol ingat dengan pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya. Ia melepaskan belitan lengannya, melangkah memutar menghadap Baekhyun dan bersimpuh di depan suaminya itu.

Mata bulatnya memperhatikan Baekhyun menyeluruh dan menyadari kelopak mata sipit itu membengkak.

"Kau menangis?" Chanyeol menyentuh bagian itu hati-hati.

Baekhyun terkesiap dan reflek menggeleng. "Ti-tidak." Jawabnya tergagap.

"Lalu mengapa matamu bengkak?"

"I-itu-" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya pelan tak tau harus menjawab apa. "Aku menonton drama."

"Dan kau menangis?" Terka Chanyeol.

"Salah satu pemerannya meninggal." Baekhyun beralasan.

Itu membuat Chanyeol tertawa dan mengejek dirinya sendiri telah berprasangka buruk. "Ya Tuhan Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun memaksa senyum dan perlahan menarik tatapan mereka. Ia menatap perutnya sendiri dan teringat tentang kehidupan baru yang tengah ia kandung. Baekhyun belum memberitau Chanyeol, ia merencakan untuk memberitau Chanyeol kemarin saat ulangtahun pernikahan mereka namun setelah apa yang telah ia ketahui... mengapa Baekhyun malah ingin menyembunyikan berita bahagia itu seorang diri.

Bagaimana jika Chanyeol tak menginginkan bayi ini? Baekhyun membatin sedih.

"Kau melamun," tegur Chanyeol. Ia menyentuh dagu Baekhyun guna berhadapan dengannya dan menarik senyum tipis.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Mengapa kau minta maaf?" Chanyeol bertanya tak mengerti.

"Aku belum menyiapkan air untukmu mandi juga memanaskan makanan."

Chanyeol tak mampu menahan senyum lebih lebar lagi. Baekhyun-nya yang berharga yang tak pernah berubah selalu memperhatikan dirinya. Memikirkan hal itu mengingatkan Chanyeol tentang apa yang tengah ia lakukan dibelakang Baekhyun. Berkhianat.

"Tak apa," jawab Chanyeol. "Aku ingin mandi dengan air dingin malam ini dan aku juga sudah makan malam di pesawat." Ia bangkit dari lantai, menyimpan satu lengannya di bawah lutut Baekhyun sedang lengan yang lain dibelakang lehernya.

Chanyeol mengangkat ringan tubuh Baekhyun dan membaringkannya hati-hati di atas tempat tidur.

"Tidurlah, aku akan membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu."

Satu kecupan Chanyeol berikan pada kening Baekhyun. Si mungil tak memberikan sahutan, mengantar punggung Chanyeol menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi dengan tatapan sendunya.

 **:::**

Baekhyun tak melakukan apa yang Chanyeol pintakan. Ia tidak tertidur, matanya masih terbuka lebar pun setelah Chanyeol selesai membersihkan diri.

Tatapan mereka bertemu disana dan Baekhyun berdebar hanya dengan bertemu pandang dengan bagian atas tubuh Chanyeol yang telanjang.

Pria itu meletakkan kembali handuk kecil yang ia pakai untuk mengeringkan rambutnya, menyadari Baekhyun yang masih terjaga lalu menghampiri suaminya itu di tempat tidur.

"Tidak tidur, hm?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memberikan gelengan sedang retina masih tertaut dalam pada pria itu. Baekhyun masih menimang dengan pertanyaannya namun apa yang Chanyeol tangkap menjadi hal yang berbeda.

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir Chanyeol menghabiskan waktunya di rumah, bahkan untuk hari pekan dan ia masih saja meninggalkan Baekhyun dan anak-anak di rumah. Chanyeol tak mampu menutupi jika ia rindu akan segalanya, terlebih kebersamaan mereka.

Chanyeol tersenyum samar, membungkuk pada Baekhyun dan mencuri kecupan pada bibir tipis itu. Bibirnya sedingin es menyapa bibir tipis itu dan Baekhyun menegang hanya dengan merasakan sensasinya.

Baekhyun kembali menjadi kaku dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Canggung masih memenuhi namun bagaimana kecupan itu berubah dalam lumatan dan Baekhyun lemah akan segalanya.

Chanyeol beranjak naik pada tempat tidur. Tepatnya, di atas Baekhyun dan mengukung tubuh mungil itu di antara lengannya.

"Aku rindu padamu." Bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tergugu. Ia ingin berteriak mengatakan betapa ia merindukan Chanyeol pula namun tersedat dalam nafas sesaknya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu,"

 _Bohong. Itu bohong!_

"Sangat..."

 _Berhenti mengatakan kebohongan!_

Baekhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan kosong.

 _Akan sampai kapan kau berbohong pada dirimu sendiri Chanyeol? Akan sampai kau... menyakiti dirimu sendiri seperti ini?_

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya keras sampai giginya tercetak begitu jelas pada belah lunak itu. Matanya terpejam sedang lengan semakin erat membungkus punggung Chanyeol.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Chanyeollie..."

* * *

 **bersambung**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca juga me-review di chapter pertama. Sampai bertemu di chapter 3 :D


	3. Chapter 3: FLASHBACK

**Bagian III: Biru Abu**

* * *

Berita pagi menginformasikan tentang badai yang akan terjadi saat malam nanti. Seoul berada pada suhu 7°C ketika salju pertama turun hari itu.

Chanyeol telah bersiap ke kantor bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang mengeluh sakit dan mencengkram perutnya dengan erat.

"Sepertinya aku akan melahirkan sekarang." Baekhyun berbisik nyaris tanpa suara dan Chanyeol seketika melupakan seluruh pekerjaannya.

Tas berisi perlengkapan bersalin Baekhyun, pria tinggi itu tenteng dan dengan hati-hati memapah Baekhyun menuruni tangga.

"Ayo Jack." Chanyeol berkata pada anak pertamanya untuk ikut. Jackson menurut dan melompat menuruni tangga lalu menempatkan dirinya duduk pada jok belakang mobil.

Ringisan Baekhyun menarik perhatian bocah berusia 3 tahun itu dan bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Papanya.

Baekhyun tak mampu menjawab, menggigit bibirnya kuat sampai lunak bibirnya nyaris sobek oleh giginya sendiri.

"Papa Papa..." Jackson memanggilnya berulang.

"Papa baik-baik saja," Chanyeol menjawab setelah menutup pintu kemudi dan memasang sabuk pengaman. Ia mengenggam tangan Baekhyun erat dan menoleh pada anak pertamanya. "Papa akan melahirkan adik bayi, tetap tenang dan jangan menangis, oke?"

"Adik bayi akan lahir?" Tanya Jackson. Wajahnya diliputi biru tiba-tiba.

"Ya sayang," jawab Chanyeol. Ia tak menyisakan detik lebih jauh, segera menginjak gas dan berbaur dengan jalanan.

Salju turun mengotori bumi dan menumpuk pada jalanan. Udara dingin berhembus, menciptakan embun pada kaca mobil. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun berulang sedang tangan semakin erat menggenggam punggung tangan suaminya itu.

Baekhyun menahan tangis sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Bibirnya berdarah, ia gigit terlampau kuat namun tak juga mengurangi rasa sakit oleh kontraksi yang ia rasakan.

"Sakit sekali Chan..." tangis Baekhyun pecah akhirnya. Ia tak berbohong mengatakan sekedar untuk menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasakan perutnya seolah tengah di koyak dari dalam, sakitnya menumpuk pada pinggul dan menjalar pada seluruh tubuhnya yang lain. Kakinya kesemutan dan Baekhyun bahkan tak mampu merasakan tungkainya sama sekali. Air mata telah membasahi wajahnya dengan banyak dan Chanyeol memaki dirinya sendiri tanpa tau apa yang bisa ia lakukan.

Kontraksi yang Baekhyun alaminya kali ini bahkan lebih parah daripada saat hendak melahirkan Jackson dulu.

Baekhyun tak merasakan sakit apapun sejak malam kecuali ketika pagi menjelang dan seluruh tubuhnya seolah ditusuk oleh ribuan tombak berkarat. Kesadarannya seolah tertiup dan matanya terpejam dengan setitik air mata pada sudut pelupuk.

"Kumohon bertahanlah untukku Baek." Chanyeol berbisik berulang. "Kumohon kuatlah untukku dan anak-anak kita." Ucapnya gusar.

Baekhyun tak mampu memberikan sahutan apapun. Pandangannya berkunang, detik kemudian mengabur lalu hitam menyambut penglihatannya.

Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri ketika ia sampai ke rumah sakit. Dokter membawa Baekhyun ke ruang operasi dan mengatakan jika ketuban Baekhyun sudah pecah. Baekhyun akan melahirkan sekarang, tidak secara normal seperti saat ia melahirkan Jackson dulu, namun cesar dan Chanyeol tak memiliki pilihan selain menyetujui hal itu.

Chanyeol menunggu resah di depan ruang operasi. Tubuhnya bergetar dalam risau dan tegang raut wajahnya menakuti Jackson. Bayi itu tiba-tiba saja menangis dan memanggil Baekhyun ditengah isakannya.

"Sssttt sayang... tenanglah..." pinta Chanyeol. Tangan besarnya mengusap lembut punggung Jackson sambil sesekali menepuk pantatnya menenangkan.

"Njek mau Papa..." bisik bayi itu di atas pundak Chanyeol.

"Papa sedang melahirkan adik bayi," jelas Chanyeol. "Sebentar lagi Njek akan menjadi hyung, Njek senang bukan?"

Pelan, Jackson mengangguk.

"Untuk itu jangan menangis lagi, oke? Jagoan tidak boleh menangis." Kata Chanyeol. Isakan Jackson menghilang perlahan diikuti deru nafas tenang menyapu batang lehernya.

Jackson tertidur di atas pundak Chanyeol dan wajah lelap itu taunya benar menenangkan risau pria itu.

Menunggu masih bukanlah bagian kesukaan Chanyeol. Ruang operasi masih tertutup rapat dan Chanyeol menghabiskan waktunya dengan menatap wajah lelap Jackson yang berada di pangkuan.

Chanyeol teringat jika ia belum menghubungi orangtuanya juga Sehun, saudara laki-laki Baekhyun. Ponsel Sehun diterima oleh managernya; mengatakan jika aktor itu tengah syuting. Chanyeol hanya meninggalkan pesan lalu beralih kepada Sooyoung dan pekikan antusias adalah apa yang menyambut Chanyeol kemudian.

Sooyoung datang bersamaan dengan pintu operasi terbuka. Chanyeol cepat bangkit dan menyongsong perawat yang berdiri di depan pintu dan menyerahkan Jackson pada ibunya.

Chanyeol masuk dengan perasaan tak karuan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang pun ketika senyum dokter yang membantu Baekhyun melahirkan bayi mereka merekah menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol.

"Selamat Tuan Park, bayi kedua Anda laki-laki."

Chanyeol segera tumpah dalam air mata dan dengan hati-hati menerima bayi merah itu dalam dekapan. Bayi itu menangis keras dengan mata terpejam dan tangan menggapai udara. Chanyeol seolah tertimpa bungkusan bahagia di atas kepalanya, darahnya berdesir hebat dan dengan hati-hati ia kecup wajah bayi itu.

"Selamat datang ke dunia ini sayang, Dadda mencintaimu." Chanyeol berbisik. Pandangannya lalu teralih pada Baekhyun yang terbaring dan menuju suaminya.

"Lihat Baek, bayi kita sudah lahir." Chanyeol memberitau seolah Baekhyun tak sedang berada dalam pengaruh anestesi. Kedua mata Baekhyun terpejam dengan sebagian wajahnya ditutupi oleh alat bantu pernafasan.

"Dia laki-laki." Sambung Chanyeol lagi. Dokter dan seluruh perawat di dalam ruang operasi itu menatap Chanyeol seribu arti.

Salah satu perawat mengambil bayi merah itu kembali dan mulai membersihkannya serta mengukur tinggi juga berat badannya. Chanyeol menunduk pada wajah Baekhyun dan mengecup pelipisnya berulang.

"Aku tau kau bisa melakukannya Baekhyun. Kau adalah Papa terhebat." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dengan selimut kebahagian.

"Tuan Park," dokter mendekati Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu menoleh dan menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Buraian air matanya ia seka dan menatap dokter itu.

"Ya?"

"Saya harus memberitau Anda bahwa, Tuan Park mengalami hipertensi saat operasi berlangsung,"

Senyum Chanyeol menyusut hilang diikuti dentuman menyentak rongga dadanya kembali.

"Kondisi Tuan Park telah stabil, namun kami masih harus memantau selama 24 jam dan memastikan keadaannya baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol tak bertanya apapun. Sebenarnya ia tak memiliki keberanian untuk melakukan hal itu. Baekhyun dibawa ke ruang inap dan Chanyeol menungguinya dengan mulut bungkam seribu bahasa.

Sooyoung menghampiri Chanyeol ketika pria itu keluar dari ruang operasi dan bertanya dengan antusias.

"Apa jenis kelaminnya?"

Chanyeol menatap orangtuanya itu tanpa cahaya lalu beralih pada Jackson yang masih terlelap.

"Laki-laki." Jawab Chanyeol pelan. Ia meraih Jackson untuk ia gendong lalu melenggang pergi.

Senyum Sooyoung menghilang, tau betul adanya sesuatu yang tidak beres dari anaknya itu.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruang inap Baekhyun dan masih menemukan suaminya itu dalam posisi yang sama. Baekhyun seperti tengah tertidur, damai sekali walaupun bibir tipisnya nyaris putih seolah tak di aliri darah.

"Sekali lagi, bisakah kau bertahan untukku Baek?" Chanyeol bertanya dalam bisikan. "Kumohon bertahanlah untukku dan anak-anak kita."

* * *

Dokter bilang, akan lebih baik jika Jackson tak berada di rumah sakit terlalu lama. Jackson lantas pulang bersama Sooyoung sedang Chanyeol menginap di rumah sakit hari itu.

Salju masih turun dan langit menjadi lebih abu. Uap beku menempel pada kaca jendela dan itu tak benar menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Malam beranjak dan koridor rumah sakit melenggang dalam sunyi.

Chanyeol duduk di samping tempat tidur Baekhyun dan menautkan tangan mereka disana. Tangan Chanyeol terlihat begitu besar berbanding terbalik dengan jemari-jemari ramping nan lentik milik Baekhyun. Logam putih serupa pada masing-masing jemari beradu, menciptakan dentingan halus dan Chanyeol mengusapnya dengan sayang.

"Kau harus segera bangun dan melihat sendiri bayi kita." Chanyeol berucap disana. "Aku melihatnya lagi tadi dan matanya mirip denganku."

Chanyeol ingat bagaimana Baekhyun merengut menyadari jika Jackson seperti duplikat mini Chanyeol. Bayi pertama mereka itu 90% adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membuat suaminya itu berjanji jika bayi kedua nanti haruslah mirip dengannya.

Mengingat hal itu menciptakan senyum bagi Chanyeol. Ia membawa punggung tangan Baekhyun untuk ia kecup lalu mengusapkannya pada belah pipi miliknya.

Suara lengkingan EKG yang berasal dari tempat tidur Baekhyun melengking tiba-tiba; menyentak Chanyeol segera dalam kesadaran. Bola mata Chanyeol melebar dalam panik dan berulang memanggili nama Baekhyun.

Dokter berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Chanyeol tak dapat berpikir jernih. Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak keras saat dokter melakukan kejut jantung pun dengan suara EKG yang semakin keras memenuhi ruangan itu.

Seluruh tubuh Chanyeol bergetar hebat. Chanyeol pikir ia pingsan atau mungkin nyawanya telah melayang entah kemana dan ilusi mendominasi kesadarannya ketika dokter selesai memeriksa Baekhyun.

"Tuan Park berada dalam keadaan koma."

Koma.

Chanyeol pikir nyawa benar telah menghilang dalam jasmaninya. Paru-parunya kosong sedang tungkai menjelly-tak mampu menahan bobot tubuhnya lebih lama lagi.

Koma. Koma. Baekhyun koma-itu tidak mungkin, 'kan?

Chanyeol menggeleng dan ia terlihat menyedihkan karena hal itu. Dokter hanya menatap nanar kepergian Chanyeol bersama pundak bergetar menuntun tangis.

Chanyeol melangkah tanpa arah. Koridor lenggang ia lewati tanpa suara apapun tertangkap oleh inderanya. Penjelasan dokter berdengung keras, memutari seisi kepala.

"Chanyeol hyung!" Seruan itu pun Chanyeol abaikan seolah sosok Sehun yang berpas-pasan dengannya transparan terlihat.

"Keponakanku sudah lahir? Apa jenis kelaminnya?" Sehun bertanya antusias. Topi yang menutupi nyaris setengah wajahnya tak mampu menghalangi pancaran antusias kebahagiannya.

Chanyeol mengindahi. Langkahnya tertarik kembali menelusuri koridor tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari adik iparnya itu.

"Chanyeol hyung kau mau kemana?" Sehun mengejar dan menarik pundak Chanyeol agar berhenti.

"Baekhyun-" Chanyeol menatap Sehun hancur dan pria itu tertegun melihatnya. "Baekhyun koma."

Senyum pada wajah Sehun menghilang seketika. "Apa?"

Bibir Chanyeol bergetar dengan tangis yang mati-matian ia tahan. Lututnya semakin bergetar namun kembali ia paksa melangkah lagi dan meninggalkan Sehun yang terpaku pada tempatnya.

Chanyeol hanya membutuhan waktu bersama dengan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Chanyeol mendapati dirinya tertidur pada tangga darurat dan terbangun ketika pagi telah menyambut kembali. Seluruh ingatannya segera merasuk cepat, bersama dengan perasaan resah yang sama seperti malam kemarin.

Chanyeol bangkit segera dan menuju kamar inap Baekhyun. Sehun berada disana, duduk pada pinggiran tempat tidur dan menatap lama saudaranya itu.

"Oh, Chanyeol hyung?" Sehun menyapa. Wajah lelahnya terpantri beradu dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti Chanyeol.

"Kau masih disini?" Chanyeol balik bertanya. Matanya terarah pada Baekhyun dan berjalan mendekati suaminya itu.

"Ya," jawab Sehun singkat. "Tadi dokter datang dan memintamu untuk ke ruang parinatologi."

Ruang parinatologi dimana bayinya berada.

"Apa yang dokter katakan tentang Baekhyun?" Chanyeol balik melempar tanya.

Sehun tak segera menjawab. Retinanya memperhatikan bagaimana Chanyeol mengusap dan mengecupi wajah saudaranya itu. Pancaran cinta menguar dari tatapan pria yang menjadi iparnya itu dan taunya menyusupi Sehun dalam rasa tenang di dada.

"Katanya kita harus menunggu,"

Sebelumnya dokter masuk dan memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun. Katanya, Baekhyun mengalami hipertensi saat operasi. Itu melegakan karena kondisi bayi berada dalam keadaan sehat tanpa satupun yang kurang. Namun diluar itu, keadaan Baekhyun sendiri menjadi taruhan.

Baekhyun tidak mengalami pendarahan otak juga kerusakan pada jaringan inti. Itulah mengapa dokter bisa menjamin Baekhyun akan segera bangun. Namun semua kembali pada diri Baekhyun sendiri, pada kemauannya sendiri.

Chanyeol mendengarkan tanpa respon jawaban apapun. Ia menunduk, menggapai ciuman pada mulut Baekhyun yang setengah terbuka akibat selang ET pada mulutnya yang menghubungkan langsung pada tenggorokan menuju paru-paru. Ujung selang ET bagian luar terhubung dengan ventilator; alat bantu pernafasan yang membantu Baekhyun memasok oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya.

Chanyeol mencium ujung bibir Baekhyun lama sembari memijiti lembut lengan suaminya itu.

"Bisakah kau jaga Baekhyun untukku? Aku harus ke ruang parinatologi sekarang." Chanyeol berkata pada Sehun.

Pria yang berprofesi sebagai aktor itu mengangguk cepat. "Tentu hyung," pandangannya mengantar kepergian Chanyeol yang menghilang di balik pintu lalu beralih pada Baekhyun kembali.

"Ini bahkan belum sehari tapi lihat Chanyeol hyung," Sehun berguman sedih menatap saudaranya itu. "Kumohon bangunlah hyung."

* * *

Diantara kalut juga sedih perasaannya namun Chanyeol tak mampu mencegah senyum menghiasi sudut bibir. Bayi merah itu menggeliat pelan dalam balutan selimut hangat berwarna kuning itu.

Chanyeol menerimanya dalam dekapan dan mencium puncak kepala bayi itu dengan sayang.

"Hai Jagoan, kita bertemu lagi."

Kelopak mata terpejam itu mengerjab beberapa lagi sebelum terbuka sepenuhnya dan segera beradu pandang dengan Chanyeol. Pria itu terkesiap sedang jantungnya berdentum kencang dengan darah berdesir terasa hangat menyapa seluruh tubuhnya.

Chanyeol seperti deja vu, kembali terhempas ketika Jackson lahir dulu. Semuanya terasa sama kecuali tanpa kehadiran Baekhyun kini yang menemani dirinya.

Chanyeol memaksa senyum pahit dan kembali menciumi wajah bayinya itu.

Papa akan segera sadar dan segera bertemu denganmu, maukah kau bersabar dengan Dadda? Bisik Chanyeol.

"Apakah Anda sudah memikirkan sebuah nama?" Perawat menarik Chanyeol dalam lamunannya tiba-tiba.

Ah, benar. Nama. Chanyeol belum memikirkannya karena ia menyerahkan hal itu pada Baekhyun. Suaminya itu pandai mencari nama dan Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun telah memiliki satu untuk bayi kedua mereka pula.

"Belum," Chanyeol menggeleng. "Kami masih memikirkannya."

Perawat itu tak bertanya jauh hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bisakah aku membawanya ke ruang inap Papanya?" Chanyeoo bertanya.

"Ya tentu saja, Tuan."

Perawat itu mempersilahkan Chanyeol pergi membawa si bayi merah dalam pelukan masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun.

Ia membaringkannya hati-hati di sebelah Baekhyun, membawa tangan Baekhyun yang bebas dari infus untuk menyapa kulit halus itu beradu dengan arinya.

"Cepatlah sadar dan sapa bayi kita Baekhyun."

* * *

Chanyeol takkan bisa melewati semua ini jika ia tak memiliki Jackson juga bayi keduanya itu.

Chanyeol mungkin takkan bisa bernafas sekedar menyapa pagi tanpa adanya lantunan merdu dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol pikir ia akan mendapati dirinya mati keesokan harinya, namun tidak ketika bayi merah berumur 3 hari itu meraung membangunkan Chanyeol dalam realita jika ia masih memiliki tanggungjawab juga alasan mengapa ia harus tetap bertahan juga mengapa ia harus tetap kuat menjalani harinya.

Anak-anaknya adalah sumber semangat mengisi tiap hembusan nafasnya.

Semuanya memang sulit. Chanyeol bahkan harus menekan hatinya tiap kali bersitatap dengan wajah lelap Baekhyun. Si mungil yang menjadi suaminya itu masih dalam damai yang sama. 3 hari telah berlalu tanpa adanya pergerakan apapun.

Baekhyun masih berada dalam status koma dan Chanyeol pun masih berada disana mendampinginya.

Kehidupannya berjalan dalam ruang inap itu. Chanyeol cuti bekerja untuk menemani Baekhyun juga merawat bayi mereka. Jackson tinggal bersama Sooyoung, disaat tertentu datang ke rumah sakit dengan masker motif kucing yang menutupi hidung juga mulutnya.

Sehun datang setelah jadwalnya selesai dan memaksa Chanyeol untuk pulang sedang ia yang berganti menjaga Baekhyun. Namun Chanyeol menolak dan lagi menjadikan sofa sebagai alasnya tidur.

"Apa Papa sudah bangun?" Itu adalah pertanyaan pertama yang selalu Jackson tanyakan saat ia datang. Mata bulatnya menatap Chanyeol tanpa dosa dengan kerjapan penuh harap pada orangtuanya itu.

Chanyeol menggendongnya lalu melangkah pada tempat tidur Baekhyun dan membiarkan Jackson melihat leluasa lelaki yang ia panggil Papa itu.

"Papa masih bermimpi indah." Dan lagi jawaban itu yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Sangat indah?" Tanya Jackson lagi.

"Yups," sambut Chanyeol. Ia mencium pipi Jackson sayang lalu mengusak rambutnya pelan.

"Mata Papa terbuka." Kata Jackson. Satu telunjuknya ikut mengarah pada Baekhyun, "lihat Dda."

Ada dentuman keras yang mengawali gerakan Chanyeol sebelum mengindahi apa yang Jackson katakan. Ia membawa pandangannya pada Baekhyun dan merasa bola matanya akan meloncat keluar dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Baekhyun membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, sipitnya membuka celah membiarkan manik jernihnya bersinggungan dengan Chanyeol di udara. Ia mengerjab beberapa kali namun tak bisa mengatakan apapun dengan selang di dalam mulutnya.

"Bae-Baekhyun-" pun dengan Chanyeol yang tak mampu menciptakan satu katapun dari lidahnya.

Ini bukan mimpi, 'kan?

"PAPA!" Seruan Jackson menyadarkan Chanyeol jika dunia nyata memang tengah ia pijaki. Chanyeol menyongsongnya secepat angin, menempatkan Jackson duduk pada pinggiran tempat tidur dan membiarkan si sulung menyapa dalam antusias.

"Kau bangun..." bisik Chanyeol. Pelupuknya tumpah ruah dalam tangis seketika dan tetesannya mengenai wajah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bergetar menekan tombol darurat pada tempat tidur Baekhyun dan dokter datang pada menit berikutnya.

* * *

Chanyeol nyaris berteriak bahagia. Matanya basah lagi dengan seribu ungkapan terima kasih karena Baekhyun telah bangun namun nampaknya Tuhan tidak sebaik itu berpihak padanya. Semenit berselang ketika selang ET nya dokter lepaskan, patahan kalimat gagap itu menguar dan Chanyeol seperti mendapatkan bom meledak dalam kepalanya.

"Chanyeol aku tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku."

Baekhyun terserang panik merasakan tubuhnya kaku tak bisa digerakkan. Baekhyun koma selama 3 hari namun itu bukan waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuat persendiannya berubah menjadi karat.

Jarinya bahkan tak bisa Baekhyun gerakkan seincipun. Tulang rahangnya pun sama itulah mengapa gagap suaranya terdengar buruk hanya dalam patahan.

Dokter bilang Baekhyun mengalami Guillain-Barré Syndrome. Sebuah penyakit autoimun langka yang menyerang sistem saraf perifer yang bertanggung jawab mengendalikan pergerakan tubuh. Penyakit itu membuat Baekhyun tak mampu menggerakkan motoriknya; tangan juga kaki. Baekhyun bahkan tak bisa bernafas tanpa alat bantu sejak hari itu.

Itu adalah awal dari segalanya. Sebuah awal yang baru, lembaran yang baru juga kehidupan mereka yang baru.

* * *

Tak ada yang tau bagaimana Baekhyun merasakan hidupnya seperti di neraka. Terkurung dalam pasif tubuhnya sendiri tanpa bisa memindahkan jarinya seinci pun.

Chanyeol adalah orang yang melihat itu semua. Ia hanya duduk tanpa suara di kamar yang sama dan memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun berjuang melawan kaku tubuhnya.

Baekhyun berakhir dalam tangis keputus-asaan dan Chanyeol selalu berarti memberikan bahunya untuk menampung semua rintikkan bening itu.

Chanyeol hancur. Bukan kenyataan Baekhyun yang harus menghabiskan waktunya sepanjang hari di atas tempat tidur, namun melihat bagaimana suaminya itu harus menderita karena penyakitnya.

Tapi apa yang tidak Chanyeol ketahui adalah bagaimana Baekhyun melihatnya sebagai si tidak berguna dan hanya menyusahkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol seolah bertingkah semuanya masihlah baik-baik saja. Baekhyun masihlah Baekhyun yang dulu, suaminya, Papa dari anak-anaknya.

* * *

Dua minggu berlalu lama ketika Baekhyun mampu menggerakkan rahangnya kembali. Gagapnya masih terdengar mengerikan, kadang suaranya tak terdengar dan melontar ejaan terlampau lama untuk sebuah kalimat.

"Jesper..." adalah kata pertama yang Chanyeol tangkap.

"Aku ingin melihatnya." Lalu patahan kedua tanpa suara. Sipit itu memancarkan cahaya menatap Chanyeol seolah tanpa luka.

Chanyeol tak menyisakan detik, mengambil bayi mereka dalam keranjang hangatnya lalu meletakkannya di atas Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyangga tubuhnya-membuat Baekhyun dapat melihat bayinya dengan leluasa.

Baekhyun menangis lagi. Perasaannya campur aduk, bahagia namun Baekhyun tak mampu memungkiri jika ia merasa sedih pula.

"Aku ingin menyentuhnya." Baekhyun bergetar mengujarkan kalimatnya kembali. Ia berusaha keras menggerakkan tangan namun yang ia dapati adalah lengannya teronggok tak berdaya tanpa seinci pun berpindah tempat.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menuntunnya di atas kepala bayi itu. Halus kepala botak mungil itu menyapa ari Baekhyun dan air mata semakin banyak membasahi parasnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia bahagia namun bening ikut membasahi wajahnya pula.

"Jadi namanya Jesper, hm?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk segera dengan senyum semakin lebar. Sipitnya tenggelam dalam kelopak bengkak akibat terlalu banyak menangis, Chanyeol seka dengan lembut.

"Jangan menangis lagi," pinta Chanyeol. "Matamu sudah sipit, kalau terlalu banyak menangis matamu menjadi bengkak dan hilang."

Itu gurauan garing namun Baekhyun malah tertawa. Ia kembali menggeleng dan berbisik, "Kau juga tidak boleh menangis. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku tau kau kuat sayang," Chanyeol menjemput Baekhyun dalam ciuman di akhir kalimatnya.

* * *

Namun ada saat di mana Baekhyun merasa putus asa. Ia menyesali keadaannya yang sekarang dan memaki dirinya yang payah.

"Maafkan aku..." wajahnya telah basah dengan air mata dan Chanyeol dengan cepat menyeka air mata itu.

"Ini bukan kesalahanmu Baekhyun... jangan menangis." Chanyeol meminta namun nyatanya ia ikut menangis disana.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Baekhyun merasa tak berguna. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan dengan keadaan yang sekarang, Baekhyun lumpuh hidupnya akan berjalan di atas tempat tidur sepanjang waktu.

Bayinya bahkan baru lahir dan Baekhyun tak bisa merawatnya dengan baik. Ia akan menjadi orangtua yang paling buruk dan suami tak berguna.

Baekhyun ingin menyerah namun Chanyeol selalu berada di sampingnya dan memberikan semua semangat yang Baekhyun butuhkan.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat dan membisikkan seribu kalimat penenang yang Baekhyun butuhkan.

"Kau tidak sendiri, kau memiliki aku Baekhyun." Chanyeol tak bosan mengingatkan. "Kita baru saja memiliki Jesper, Jackson telah memiliki adik sekarang."

Tangis Baekhyun semakin pecah dan mereka berbagi tangis disana.

Chanyeol tak sekedar berucap untuk menenangkan Baekhyun saja. Pria itu melakukannya.

* * *

Chanyeol menjadi pendonor immunoglobulin Baekhyun yang pertama dan selalu mendampinginya menjalani pengobatan. Baekhyun mengikuti terapi rutin untuk membantu menggerakkan sarafnya yang mati rasa dan Chanyeol lagi-lagi berada disana untuk melewati semua itu.

Chanyeol tak masuk ke kantor sejak Baekhyun masuk rumah sakit untuk melahirkan dulu. Seluruh pekerjaannya ia limpahkan pada sekretarisnya dan hanya mengontrol pekerjaan karyawan melalui online.

Terkadang Jongdae, sekretaris Chanyeol datang ke rumah sakit dan berbicara mengenai pekerjaan.

Jongdae menjelaskan tentang skema pendapatan perusahaan juga beberapa kerja sama yang batal karena tak adanya keberadaan Chanyeol dalam rapat negosiasi.

"Perusahaan membutuhkanmu Pak."

Chanyeol sadar dengan apa yang bawahannya itu katakan. Tapi Chanyeol lebih memilih tinggal di rumah sakit lagi seolah grafik rendah perusahaan bukanlah sesuatu yang besar.

Baekhyun jelas tau. Ia melihat semua itu dan lagi-lagi malah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri telah menahan Chanyeol terlalu lama bersamanya. Baekhyun nyaris jatuh dalam lubang keterpurukan serupa ketika tawa Jackson menutupi semua itu. Keterpurukannya terkikis digantikan semangat luar biasa. Itu mendorong keinginan Baekhyun untuk sembuh lebih cepat.

Baekhyun perlahan-lahan mampu menggerakkan tangannya kembali dua bulan sejak terapi pertamanya di mulai. Fungsi tangannya kembali seolah ia tak pernah mengalami kelumpuhan disana.

Kalimatnya tak lagi terpatah dan Baekhyun mampu berbicara lancar seperti sedia kala. Alat bantu pernafasan yang selama ini mengunjang oksigen telah dilepaskan pula.

Hanya saja, keadaan paska operasi cesar yang Baekhyun jalani tak mampu membuatnya dapat bergerak dengan leluasa. Bagian bawah tubuhnya tak dapat dikembalikan fungsinya, namun kata dokter Baekhyun dapat menjalani terapi rutin untuk dapat berjalan lagi.

Baekhyun tak ingin serakah. Ia sudah sangat bersyukur, terlepas dari apa yang ia alami dan kini Baekhyun dapat menggendong bayinya. Ia bisa memeluk bayinya walau hanya di atas tempat tidur, menciumnya juga merasakan bagaimana halus tubuh itu beradu dengan kulitnya.

6 bulan Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sakit dan dinyatakan bisa meninggalkan perawatan intensif. Baekhyun pulang bersama kursi roda yang menjadi teman hidupnya kini. Chanyeol bahkan membeli rumah yang baru dengan satu lantai agar Baekhyun bisa melakukan rutinitasnya dengan leluasa.

Itu menjadi lembaran yang baru, buku kehidupan yang baru yang sampai kini masih Baekhyun isi bahkan setelah bayi kedua mereka yang ia beri nama Jesper Park telah beranjak umur 4 tahun.

* * *

 **bersambung**

* * *

Tentang penyakit Baekhyun di ff ini, aku hanya bermodalkan searching di internet. Maaf jika salah dan terkesan ngaco ^^v maaf juga untuk semua typo.  
Terima kasih sudah baca juga memberikan review, sampai ketemu di chap 4 :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Bagian IV: Ungkapan dan Permohonan**

* * *

Itu bukan bagian yang menyenangkan untuk di ingat. Namun Baekhyun ingin mengenang selamanya, mengingat betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki Chanyeol sebagai pasangan hidupnya.

Wajah lelap Chanyeol tak bosan Baekhyun lihat sejak tadi. Malam sudah semakin tinggi dan deru nafas Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun tanpa alasan yang bagus.

Sudah 4 tahun berlalu sejak hari kelam itu terjadi. Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan keadaannya, ia sudah bisa menerima keadaannya yang lumpuh. Hanya dirinya... _mungkin Chanyeol tidak._

Baekhyun yang bodoh sampai tak bisa menyadari jika jenuh mungkin Chanyeol rasakan terhadap dirinya.

Chanyeol takkan bisa sepenuhnya hidup dengan janji, _"aku akan berusaha keras untuk terapi agar bisa berjalan lagi."_ nyatanya 4 tahun sudah berlalu dan Baekhyun masih membutuhkan kursi roda sebagai kakinya yang baru.

"Mengapa belum tidur?" Kelopak mata Chanyeol terbuka dan segera bersibobrok dengan bening milik Baekhyun. Ia menyentuh wajah Baekhyun sesaat lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi pundak Baekhyun yang telanjang.

"Aku membuatmu kesakitan?" Tanyanya lagi.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Lantas?" Kejar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berulang seolah itu mampu melonggarkan sesak dadanya.

"Chanyeol..." ia memanggil nama pria itu.

"Hm?" Chanyeol menjawab.

Pelupuk mata Baekhyun menguap lagi dan beningnya menyapa pipi kembali.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol terkesiap melihat Baekhyun yang lagi menangis. "Ada apa?" Ia beringsut lebih dekat dan menyeka buliran air mata itu dengan segera.

"Tak apa Chanyeol, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku." Suara itu pelan menguar namun nyatanya mampu menyentak rongga dada Chanyeol dengan keras.

"Hanya jangan menutupinya dariku..."

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol tertegun. Ia menarik Baekhyun segera dalam pelukan dan mendapatkan tangisan suaminya itu di atas dadanya.

"Aku tau aku adalah suami yang buruk, aku adalah bebanmu selama ini. Aku takkan menyalahkanmu Chanyeol hanya saja-"

"Kumohon hentikan," Chanyeol memotong. "Kau tidak seperti itu. Kau adalah suami terbaik dan kau tak pernah membebankanku selama ini. Jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu pada dirimu sendiri Baekhyun, jangan pernah." Chanyeol menekan semua katanya dengan penuh penegasan.

"Aku tau kau akan menceraikanku..."

 **DEG**

Namun kalah dengan dengungan lirih untuk menciptakan dentuman keras yang menyapa rongga Chanyeol. Matanya melebar sedang lidahnya berubah kelu dalam sahutan.

Baekhyun mendengus pelan, perlahan menarik dirinya dalam pelukan pria itu. Ia menatap Chanyeol terluka dan itu mengingatkan Chanyeol akan tatapan serupa sejak Baekhyun dinyatakan lumpuh beberapa tahun silam.

"Aku tidak akan menceraikanmu Baekhyun..." Chanyeol menutur akhirnya. "Aku takkan."

"Jangan menabur obat di atas luka yang belum terbuka Chanyeol." Lirih Baekhyun. "Itu takkan menghasilkan apapun."

Chanyeol tergugu. Ia hilang kata dan Baekhyun perlahan menarik tatapannya kembali.

"Maafkan aku," katanya nyaris tak terdengar. "Kau pasti sangat lelah tapi aku malah membebankamu lagi."

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol menariknya lagi dalam pelukan. "Maafkan aku." Dan hanya itu yang dapat Chanyeol lakukan.

 _Memangnya, apa artinya semua itu?_

 **:::**

Pagi menjadi canggung tanpa perencanaan. Baekhyun bangun lebih cepat-ia bahkan tak tidur semalam dan mulai menyiapkan sarapan di dapur.

Hari senin adalah hari yang sibuk. Chanyeol akan berangkat ke kantor dan Jackson dan pergi ke sekolah. Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan air untuk mandi Chanyeol juga setelan yang akan pria itu kenakan.

Baekhyun kemudian menuju kamar anak-anak. Jackson berada di kamar mandi dan Jesper memilih melanjutkan tidur dengan duduk di atas paha Baekhyun.

"Njes bangun sudah pagi, saatnya cuci muka dan gosok gigi." Baekhyun membangunkan si bungsu.

"Njes masih mengantuk." Anaknya itu merengek. Matanya seberat lemari, kembali terpejam.

"Lihat Njek hyung bahkan sudah mandi." Baekhyun menunjuk Jackson yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Handuk melilit pinggangnya yang kurus dengan harum sabun anak-anak menguar seisi kamar.

Jesper melirik dan memperhatikan saudara tertuanya itu berbenah. Jackson telah belajar mandiri dengan memakai seragamnya sendiri, ia bahkan bersikeras bisa menyisir rambutnya pula walau dengan gaya kacak kabul.

"Kemari sayang," Baekhyun memanggil sulungnya itu. Jackson datang menghampiri, menyerahkan sisir miliknya kepada Baekhyun dan berdiri di depan orangtuanya itu.

"Njek semakin tinggi," kata Baekhyun, menyadari Jackson tak lagi harus berdiri di atas tempat tidur untuk menyamai tinggi mereka.

"Aku tinggi seperti Dadda." Jackson menyahut dengan riang.

Baekhyun tersenyum sebagai tanggapan, "Ya, Njek akan tinggi seperti dadda."

"Juga tampan seperti dadda!" Sambungnya.

"Njes juga!" Jesper menyeletuk.

"Njes bahkan tak mau cuci muka," Baekhyun mengejek main-main. Si bungsu mendengar hal itu dengan tak suka segera bangun dari paha Baekhyun dan berlari masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Njes akan cuci muka sekarang!"

"Jangan lupa gosok gigi juga." Baekhyun menyambung. "Pastikan untuk tidak menelan pasta giginya, oke?"

"Njes tidak!" Geleng Jesper sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar hal itu sebelum memfokuskan dirinya pada Jackson kembali. Rambut si sulung telah tersisir rapi dan Baekhyun beralih pada seragam Jackson. Ia memperhatikan dan semuanya sempurna kecuali sabuk yang belum terpasang.

Baekhyun membantu memakaikan ikat pinggang itu setelahnya. Terakhir membubuhkan bedak tabur dan minyak telon pada lehernya.

"Aku tidak mau pakai minyak telon." Tolak Jackson. "Baunya seperti Jesper."

Baekhyun menahan tawa, "Mengapa tidak?" Tanyanya.

"Aku sudah besar Papa. Aku akan berumur 8." Ia menunjukkan 8 jarinya pada Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Anak Papa ini sudah besar?" Baekhyun menarik ujung hidungnya dengan gemas.

"Aku sudah besar dan tinggi seperti dadda! Aku juga tampan seperti dadda." Serunya.

"Benar," Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia menatap menyeluruh wajah anaknya itu dan kembali membenarkan apa yang si sulung katakan. "Njek semakin mirip dengan Dadda."

Jackson kembali berseru senang tak benar menyadari bagaimana suara Papanya itu berubah rendah. Pun tak menyadari adanya sosok lain yang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi.

Chanyeol.

 **:::**

Teriakan membahana menyambut Chanyeol yang memasuki dapur.

"Dadda pulang!" Itu adalah Jackson yang segera melompat turun dari kursi dan berlari menuju Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa dan dengan sigap menyambut tubuh itu dalam gendongan. Ia melirik Jesper dan menemukan si bungsu duduk diam pada tempatnya; menerima suapan dari Baekhyun dan hanya menatap Chanyeol tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Dadda mengapa tidak pulang? Rindu~" Jackson merengek.

"Maaf, dadda memiliki sedikit pekerjaan." Chanyeol meringis pelan mengatakannya. Ia menempatkan Jackson duduk pada tempatnya semula sebelum menempatkan dirinya pada kursi yang lain.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan menemukan suaminya itu menghindari matanya disana. Baekhyun tak melihatnya sama sekali sedang tangan lincah bergerak mendekatkan tiap mangkuk berisikan makanan itu kepada Chanyeol.

"Papa membuat kue yang sangat besar dan enak," kata Jackson lagi. Ia kemudian menceritakan apa yang terjadi selama Chanyeol tak berada di rumah, kegiatannya di sekolah juga apa yang ditontonnya di televisi.

"Njek makan sarapannya dulu sayang." Baekhyun menegur lembut. "Nanti terlambat ke sekolah."

"Tapi ada Dadda yang akan mengantar ke sekolah," Jackson membela diri. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol dan kembali merengek. "Benar bukan Dda?"

"Tentu saja." Sahut Chanyeol cepat. "Tapi sebelum itu selesaikan sarapanmu, oke?"

"Oke!" Si bocah berumur 7 tahun itu berseru.

Meja makan kembali diam diantara sumpit yang beradu memecah sunyi sesekali. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun berulang namun yang ia temukan lagi sifat acuh Baekhyun padanya.

"Yang ini?" Suara Baekhyun terdengar sesekali ketika Jesper menunjuk lauk yang diinginkan. "Enak?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Selesaikan sarapanmu juga Baek." Chanyeol berucap akhirnya. "Sini aku akan menyuapimu." Chanyeol telah bersiap menyumpitkan segumpal nasi dan menyodorkannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah sarapan." Baekhyun menolak dengan halus tanpa menatap Chanyeol sama sekali. "Ayo Njes, suapan terakhir." Baekhyun beralih kepada anaknya.

Chanyeol bukan tak tau bagaimana Baekhyun tengah menghindarinya. Baekhyun marah, tentu saja itu menjadi hal yang wajar. Hanya saja... Chanyeol tak siap menghadapi situasi ini. Ia bahkan luput memikirkan hal ini akan terjadi setelah apa yang tengah ia lakukan.

"Dda aku sudah siap." Jackson memberitau sekaligus membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih tak bereaksi saat Jackson turun dari kursi dan mulai memakai sepatunya.

"Bekalnya sayang." Baekhyun mendorong kursi rodanya keluar dari meja makan dengan kotak bekal milik Jackson di atas pangkuan dan menghampiri si sulung.

"Aku yang akan memberikannya." Chanyeol bangkit segera, mengambil kotak bekal itu dari paha Baekhyun tanpa melihat bagaimana Baekhyun bereaksi.

Punggung lebar Chanyeol, Baekhyun tatapi dalam diam dan disanalah Baekhyun sadar Chanyeol tak mengenakan setelan kerja yang telah ia siapkan. Chanyeol mengenakan sweater dengan jins gelap membuat penampilannya terlihat santai. Pikir Baekhyun, ini adalah senin, apakah Chanyeol tidak ke kantor?

Namun Baekhyun menyimpan pertanyaan itu dalam hati. Ia kembali ke meja makan, menata kembali alat makan itu dan ia bawa menuju wastafel. Jesper membuat pekerjaan Baekhyun menjadi mudah dengan membantu membawa beberapa.

"Njes ingin ikut mengantar Njek hyung ke sekolah?" Dari depan Chanyeol bertanya dalam teriakan.

Jesper reflek melihat Baekhyun, "Apa Papa ikut?" Ia bertanya.

"Papa tidak ikut. Pergilah." Baekhyun menjawab.

"Njes tidak ikut." Jesper menjawab dalam teriakab pula agar Chanyeol dapat mendengarnya. Ia melanjutkan langkah membawa mangkuk kotor terakhir ke dalam wastafel tanpa tau lagi kecewa menyusupi Chanyeol untuk penolakan berulang dari anak keduanya itu.

Baekhyun mengetahuinya dan tau betul bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol. Jackson melakukannya dulu dan Baekhyun pun tak pernah merasa sekecewa itu ketika buah hatinya sendiri menolak semua yang hal yang ingin ia lakukan.

"Mengapa Njes tidak ikut?" Baekhyun bertanya disela pekerjaannya.

"Papa tidak ikut." Jesper menjawab dengan alasan serupa.

"Tidakkah Njes suka jalan-jalan? Dadda bisa membelikan kue kesukaan Njes juga." Baekhyun mulai merayu.

Namun Jesper menggeleng, "Jika Njes ikut, Papa akan sendiri di rumah."

Baekhyun terenyuh hanya dengan ungkapan polos tanpa dosa dari bungsunya itu. Baekhyun tau jika Jesper sangat manja padanya namun tak pernah menyadari bagaimana Jesper sepeduli itu, seperhatian itu terhadapnya.

Baekhyun merasa buruk. Ia akan selalu menghabiskan waktunya di rumah, tahun depan Jesper akan masuk sekolah namun sampai sekarang Jesper seolah tak ingin lepas darinya. Bagaimana jika apa yang Jackson pikirkan dulu kembali terulang pada Jesper?

"Apa Njes membuat Papa sedih?" Jesper bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Huh?"

"Papa menangis." Tangan kecilnya terulur pada wajah Baekhyun dan menemukan sebaris bening meluncur jatuh pada kulit wajah itu.

Baekhyun terkesiap. Ia menjadi lebih sensitif akhir-akhir ini dan kembali menangis di depan anak-anak.

"Ini hanya air." Baekhyun menyangkal. "Lihat," ia menjentikkan kecil air keran yang tengah mengucur kepada Jesper. Bocah itu sontak tertawa dan berlari menghindari serangan air yang Baekhyun lakukan.

"Papa membuat hujan!" Teriaknya dalam gelak tawa. "Njes basah."

"Setelah ini kita mandi bersama bagaimana?"

"Mau!" Jawab Jesper dalam seruan. "Yeayy mandi bersama Papa."

 **:::**

"Belajar yang rajin, oke..." Chanyeol berujar sembari mengusap puncak kepala Jackson.

"Dadda akan menjemput bukan?" Jackson bertanya sebelum turun dari mobil. Mata bulat serupa akan miliknya itu tertaut dalam harapan dan kontak menyipit dalam lengkungan ketika kepala Chanyeol terangguk dalam persetujuan.

"Yeay! Bersama Papa juga?" Tanya Jackson antusias.

"Hanya jika Njek menjadi siswa yang rajin."

"Aku akan menjadi rajin dan baik hari ini!" Seru Jackson senang. "Sampai bertemu nanti Dadda!" Ia membuka pintu mobil dan bergegas turun. Tangannya melambai dua kali kepada Chanyeol sebelum menghilang di antara siswa-siswa yang lain.

Dan Chanyeol mulai memikirkan bagaimana cara membujuk Baekhyun kali ini.

Nafasnya terbuang dalam deru berat sebelum kembali berbaur dengan jalanan. Ponsel bergetar di dalam saku jinsnya dengan sebuah panggilan masuk disana.

Nama Yoojung tertera sebagai pemanggil benar melenyapkan seluruh sisa senyum milik Chanyeol seketika.

 _"Kau tidak masuk kantor hari ini?"_ Itu adalah sambutan yang Yoojung berikan saat sambungan itu Chanyeol terima. Nada bicaranya datar terdengar dan Chanyeol tau wanita itu tengah memendam kesal padanya.

Chanyeol memang berencana untuk tidak masuk kerja hari ini dan akan menghabiskan waktu seharian di rumah. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak ia menggunakan waktu liburnya dan melihat bagaimana antusiasnya Jackson membuat Chanyeol semakin urung untuk berangkat pergi.

"Tidak," Chanyeol menjawab singkat.

 _"Mengapa?"_

"Aku memiliki hal yang harus kukerjakan di rumah." Chanyeol memberi alasan.

 _"Jadi kau akan berada di rumah seharian ini?"_ Yoojung membuat kesimpulan. _"Baiklah."_ Ia memutus panggilan sepihak tanpa niatan memberikan Chanyeol respon yang lain.

Chanyeol menyimpan ponselnya kembali dan sebenarnya tak benar peduli akan Yoojung.

 **:::**

Yerin merupakan asisten rumah yang datang setiap jam 9 pagi dan selesai setelah jam makan siang berakhir. Ia bekerja membersihkan rumah, belanja mingguan dan mencuci juga menyetrika pakaian setiap 3 hari sekali. Tadi pagi, gadis yang masih mengenyam pendidikan kuliah itu menghubungi mengatakan datang sedikit siang karena memiliki kelas pagi dan mengujarkan maaf karena telah merepotkan.

Sejak lumpuh dan semua kegiatan Baekhyun menjadi terbatas, Chanyeol memperkerjakan seorang asisten rumah namun Baekhyun menolak jika memasak tidak lagi menjadi tanggungjawabnya.

Baekhyun bercita-cita menjadi koki. Ia telah berencana untuk masuk jurusan Culinary Art namun hanya menjadi rencana ketika ia harus menikah dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memberikan ijin untuk Baekhyun masuk Universitas impiannya, namun tak sampai setahun ketika ia mengandung Jackson dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berhenti dan memfokuskan diri menjadi seorang suami juga Papa untuk anak-anaknya saja.

Namun Baekhyun belajar banyak melalui internet, ia senang bereksperimen terhadap menu baru dan Chanyeol selalu menjadi juri dadakan mengomentari masakannya.

Semua adalah sempurna, Chanyeol bahkan menganjurkan agar Baekhyun membuka restoran saja namun ia tolak dengan alasan bayi yang akan lahir.

Dan ketika telah memiliki Jackson juga Jesper, maka kesukaan Baekhyun mengolah makanan juga hidangan pemanis beralih kepada Jackson juga Jesper yang dengan senang hati menghabiskan semua itu.

Baekhyun selalu mengisi waktu luangnya di dapur dan bergelut dengan seluruh bumbu-bumbu hidangan. Namun tidak dengan hari ini, penat tubuhnya memenuhi setelah ia selesai mandi bersama Jesper dan Baekhyun hanya ingin berbaring saja di kamar.

Baekhyun tak tidur semalam dan pikirnya itulah alasan mengapa kantuk juga pusing menyerangnya kini. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar dengan Jesper yang bermain seorang diri di ruang tengah. Baekhyun juga telah mewanti-wanti agar Jesper tidak mendekati dapur dan si bungsu mengangguk mengerti lalu tenggelam bersama tumpukan mainannya disana.

Chanyeol pulang dan mendapati Jesper bermain seorang diri di ruang tengah tanpa adanya sosok Baekhyun di sekitar bocah itu.

"Hei Jagoan." Chanyeol menghampiri Jesper dan menempatkan dirinya di samping anak keduanya itu. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Memasang lego." Jesper menunjuk kumpulan berbahan plastik itu kepada Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Apa kali ini, kastil?" Chanyeol menebak.

"Kastil Njes sudah selesai minggu lalu. Sekarang Njes membuat tank."

"A-ah seperti itu..." Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri atas hal yang luput ia ketahui.

"Omong-omong dimana Papa?"

"Papa tidur. Papa pusing."

"Papa sakit?" Chanyeol terkejut diikuti khawatir menyusupi dengan cepat. "Selesaikan tankmu sayang, Dadda akan menemui Papa, hm?"

Jesper memberikan anggukan pelan dan kembali bersama dengan potongan-potongan lego miliknya.

Chanyeol memasuki kamar, menemukan Baekhyun yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan posisi memunggungi pintu. Dengan pelan Chanyeol menutup pintu dan melangkah mendekati Baekhyun.

Telapak tangannya menapak di atas kening Baekhyun dan bersamaan dengan itu Baekhyun terjaga dan sedikit banyak terkejut dengan kehadiran Chanyeol disana.

"Kau sakit?" Chanyeol bertanya khawatir.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, "hanya mengantuk."

"Jesper bilang kau pusing, sudah minum obat?" Kejar Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Baekhyun pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha menghindari Chanyeol dengan tidur kembali.

Chanyeol jelas tau hal itu. Baekhyun yang bersikap dingin bahkan tak ingin melihatnya sama sekali. Baekhyun bahkan tak bertanya mengapa Chanyeol masih berada di rumah bukannya bekerja seperti yang selalu pria itu lakukan.

Keterdiaman mengisi ruang kamar itu. Chanyeol masih berada pada tempatnya, duduk memperhatikan paras Baekhyun lekat sambil sesekali mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu bukan?" Lirihan itu tertangkap halus oleh Baekhyun. Usapan telapak tangan besar itu ikut menyapu helai rambutnya pula namun bukan alasan membuat Baekhyun menatap pemilik tangan itu kembali.

"Kau adalah segalanya bagiku, kau tau hal itu 'kan?"

Chanyeol bukan pujangga yang pandai merangkai kata untuk sekedar menggoda. Chanyeol payah dalam hal itu namun apa yang tertuang dari lidahnya adalah apa yang menjadi benar adanya, perasaan miliknya dan sampai sekarang masihlah bergetar untuk satu orang yang sama.

Baekhyun. Hanya Baekhyun.

"Katakan sesuatu," Chanyeol meminta. "Jangan mendiamiku seperti ini."

"Kau ingin aku mengatakan apa?" Baekhyun bertanya diikuti mata terbuka dan segera bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol disana. Beningnya sendu, menyedot Chanyeol dalam keterpakuan.

"Baek-"

"Aku hanya kecewa karena harus mendengar semua ini dari Ibu. Harusnya kau memberitauku sendiri,"

Baekhyun benci menyadari suaranya yang kembali bergetar. Ia benci ketika harus mengatasi perasaannya dengan hormonal yang tengah menghinggapi pula. Itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin menyedihkan, payah, si lemah yang tak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja Chanyeol." Dan tangis Baekhyun pun pecah.

Chanyeol terkesiap, cepat menumpukan lututnya pada lantai guna berhadapan dengan paras Baekhyun yang mulai basah. Ia menyeka buliran air mata itu hati-hati dan menyangkali semuanya walau ia tau semuanya tak memiliki arti apapun lagi.

"Maafkan aku..." Chanyeol menutur penuh sesal.

"Kau akan menceraikanku 'kan?"

"Baek-"

"Aku tau aku membebanimu selama ini, tapi kau tak pernah mengatakan bagaimana aku menyulitkanmu selama ini. Kau hanya perlu mengatakannya padaku dan aku akan mengerti, tidak seperti ini. Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri juga aku."

"Baekhyun itu tidak benar." Chanyeol menggeleng menyangkali. Ia meraih jemari Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Kau tak pernah membebaniku, kau tak pernah menyulitkanku selama ini."

"Itu berarti kau sudah berhenti mencintaiku."

Chanyeol mencolos dengan apa yang didengarnya. Bola mata melebar seolah oksigen tercabut paksa dalam paru lantas di gantikan panah menghujam dalam dada.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Baekhyun. Aku-" Chanyeol menggigit dinding mulutnya dengan gusar. "Aku hanya tidak memiliki pilihan."

Baekhyun terdiam dalam ketidakpahaman atas apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Ia menunggu sedang retina mengikuti bagaimana resah Chanyeol terpampang jelas disana.

Chanyeol memaki dirinya sendiri. Si pengecut yang bahkan tak bisa berbicara sedikitpun kecuali mengumbar kalimat basi yang tak bisa membantu apapun.

"Aku tak memiliki pilihan selain melepasmu Baekhyun."

Baekhyun melihat tombak berkarat itu lagi terhunus pada dadanya. Baekhyun tak tau rasanya bisa sesakit ini, pikirnya ia akan siap ketika Chanyeol mengatakan semuanya. Berbicara jujur dan Baekhyun pikir lagi ia memiliki hati selapang itu untuk menerima semuanya.

Chanyeol menumpu wajahnya di atas tangan mereka yang tertaut. Pria itu menangis disana dan pundaknya bergetar tertangkapi jelas oleh Baekhyun.

"Apa dengan melepasku kau akan lebih baik?"

Sesenggukan Chanyeol terhenti ketika pertanyaan Baekhyun kembali menguar.

"Apa kau akan bahagia?"

Chanyeol menarik wajahnya cepat dan menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. "Baek-"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita bercerai Chanyeol."

Retakan terdengar bersahut. Suaranya mengerikan sampai merampas pita suara bahkan untuk satu kalimat saja.

Baekhyun memaksa senyum, memaksa ujung bibitnya berkedut walau itu membuat retak hatinya menganga dalam luka semakin lebar.

"Aku tak ingin bertanya alasannya karena itu hanya akan membuatku terlihat tidak berguna." Baekhyun menjatuhkan pandangannya pada tangan mereka yang tertaut lalu perlahan menarik jemarinya, membuat logam serupa milik mereka bergesekan dalam halus dentingannya.

"Apa kau sudah memiliki surat pengadilan yang bisa kutanda tangani-"

"Aku tidak akan pernah menceraikanmu Park Baekhyun." Berat suara Chanyeol memecah kalimat Baekhyun seketika. "Kau adalah sumber kebahagianku, kau adalah segalanya bagiku jadi berhenti mengatakan omong kosong-"

"Maka berhentilah mengatakan omong kosong juga Chanyeol," Baekhyun memaksa dirinya bangun dari posisi berbaringnya lalu beringsut pada pinggir tempat tidur dan menggapai kursi rodanya.

Chanyeol meraih lengan kurus itu cepat, mencengkramnya dalam tekanan lalu menarik tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapan.

"Perasaanku padamu bukanlah omong kosong." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersedat hanya dengan menyadari posisi mereka juga bagaimana Chanyeol berulang menguraikan perasaannya. Baekhyun tak bisa berpikir jernih, apakah itu sebuah kebohongan atau hanya sekedar kain kasa yang menghentikan rembetan darah sesaat.

"Bisakah aku tetap bertemu anak-anak setelah kita bercerai nanti." Baekhyun mengigit bibir kuat. "Bisakah kau biarkan mereka tinggal bersamaku?"

"Park Baekhyun..." Chanyeol meraung dalam frustasi.

"Kumohon..."

 **:::**

Yerin baru saja hendak menutup pintu pagar ketika sebuah mobil berhenti tepat dikediaman majikannya itu. Ia urung masuk dan menunggu pemilik mobil keluar.

Seorang wanita berada di balik kemudi, keluar dan menutup pintu mobilnya dalam satu dorongan. Matanya menerawang, menatap kediaman itu menyeluruh sebelum berhenti pada Yerin.

"Apa benar ini kediaman Park Chanyeol?" Ia bertanya.

"Ya, benar. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Yerin bertanya sopan.

"Katakan padanya jika aku datang."

"Maaf dengan siapa?"

"Choi Yoojung."

* * *

 **bersambung**

* * *

Hai, bertemu lagi hehe... terima kasih udah baca ff ini juga memberikan review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bagian V: Cerita Lama**

* * *

Chanyeol membasuh wajahnya berulang dengan kasar sampai air menggemercik membasahi baju. Dadanya naik turun sedang mata menatap parasnya sendiri pada pantulan cermin.

Chanyeol terlihat kacau. Matanya terlihat membengkak oleh sisa tangis. Chanyeol tidak baik-baik saja. Tak hanya penampilannya yang kacau, pun perasaannya dan Chanyeol merasa konyol mengingat jika itu semua dirinya yang memulai.

Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Baekhyun sudah mengetahuinya bahkan sebelum Chanyeol memiliki keberanian juga kesiapan untuk menghadapi suaminya itu. Baekhyun kecewa, Chanyeol tau si mungil itu pun memendam amarah atas dirinya.

Namun lagi Chanyeol tak memiliki pilihan dan ia memaki dirinya berulang harus melepaskan Baekhyun sebagai pilihan utamanya.

Tetesan air pada wajahnya Chanyeol seka dengan handuk sekali sebelum beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi. Baekhyun tak berada di atas tempat tidur, ia keluar walau pusing masih mendera dan Chanyeol menemukan suaminya itu berada di ruang keluarga, bersama Jesper dan mewarnai buku gambar milik si bungsu.

Chanyeol memperhatikan dari jauh. Hanya dengan melihat bagaimana senyum Baekhyun menanggapi semua ocehan anak-anaknya, tertawa sama riangnya akan bocah-bocah itu dan kembali menyakiti Chanyeol dengan kenyataan jika Baekhyun memiliki beban berat yang harus ia pikul seorang diri.

Chanyeol baru tersadar jika apa yang tengah ia lakukan saat ini tak hanya menyakiti Baekhyun dan dirinya saja. Namun juga anak-anak, malaikat berharganya.

Hela nafas berat terbuang untuk kesekian kalinya. Chanyeol hendak menghampiri dua orang itu ketika Yerin datang dan mengatakan ia memiliki tamu.

"Siapa?" Chanyeol berkerut bingung, ia mencoba mengingat kiranya memiliki janji yang mungkin ia lupakan.

"Dia bilang namanya Choi Yoojung."

"Choi Yoojung?" Chanyeol menahan pekikan di antara rasa terkejutnya.

Baekhyun mendengar hal itu dan reflek mengalihkan pandangan pada Chanyeol dengan raut bingung serupa.

Chanyeol bergegas pergi menghampiri Yoojung tanpa tau bagaimana mata Baekhyun tak lepas sedikitpun menatap padanya.

 **:::**

"Yoojung apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Suara Chanyeol rendah bertanya dengan resah. Yoojung bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Chanyeol dengan senyum terpantri pada bibirnya.

"Aku jauh-jauh datang kesini, seperti ini sambutanmu Yeol?" Ia mengulas senyum miring kini. "Aku hanya bekerja saat kau berada di kantor, saat kau tidak ada maka aku tak memiliki alasan untuk berada disana."

"Apa?" Chanyeol mencolos. Yoojung terlihat tak peduli membiarkan matanya menerawang menatap interior rumah pria itu.

"Yoojung kau tak bisa berada disini," Chanyeol menarik lengannya dan hendak menyeretnya menuju pintu.

"Kenapa? Karena dia berada di rumah?" Yoojung menarik tangannya dalam satu sentakkan. "Bukankah itu bagus, aku bisa berkenalan dengannya secara resmi."

"Yoojung aku tak suka kau bersikap seperti ini." Chanyeol menahan rutukan. Matanya terpejam sesaat dan membuang nafasnya gusar. "Kita bicara di ruanganku."

Chanyeol menarik langkahnya pertama kali sedang Yoojung mengikuti dari belakang. Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati membiarkan Yoojung masuk lebih jauh ke rumah.

Ruang kerja Chanyeol melewati ruang keluarga, terpisah oleh lorong yang terhubung dengan kamar anak-anak. Chanyeol seharusnya tetap berbicara di ruang tamu bukannya membiarkan mereka berdua berjalan melewati Baekhyun dan membiarkan si mungil itu dengan leluasa menatap mereka berdua.

Chanyeol mencoba mengabaikan hal itu. Langkahnya semakin cepat menuju ruangan kerja miliknya meninggalkan Yoojung yang dengan sengaja menaruh tatapannya pada Baekhyun.

Pandangan kedua orang itu bertemu. Yoojung melihat Baekhyun menyeluruh dan berusaha keras menahan decihan dalam hati. Ia berlalu begitu saja, ketika hendak menutup pintu ruang kerja itu, kembali Yoojung menjalin matanya dengan Baekhyun.

"Dia berada disana, mengapa kau tidak memperkenalkanku padanya?" Yoojung berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. "Dia bisa salah paham, Yeol."

"Bukankah itu memang tujuanmu?"

Yoojung tertawa pelan, "Berhenti berbicara sarkas padaku." Kikiknya. "Kupikir berkenalan dengannya juga tak penting untuk di lakukan. Kecuali dengan anak-anak, aku harus mulai membiasakan diri mulai dari sekarang 'kan?"

"Kau tak harus melakukannya," Chanyeol menyela. "Aku akan mengatakan ini untuk kesekian kalinya Yoojung, aku takkan bercerai dari Baekhyun."

"Tapi kau tetap aku menikahiku?"

"Aku juga takkan menikahimu."

Kedutan samar tercetak pada pelipis Yoojung. Rahangnya beradu dalam amarah namun ia coba tahan tak meledak disana.

"Bukankah kita sudah menunggu ini sejak lama?" Yoojung berujar pelan. "Jangan bilang kau malah menyukainya—"

"Aku mencintai Baekhyun." Chanyeol menjawab tegas.

"Kau tidak," Yoojung menggeleng. "Kau hanya sudah terbiasa dengan dirinya, itu hanya rasa nyaman bukan cinta."

Chanyeol menatap tajam Yoojung berikut dengan amarah yang mulai membumbung dalam otaknya. "Jika kau datang hanya untuk mengomentari rumah tanggaku, kupikir kau bisa pergi sekarang."

"Dan kau mengusirku sekarang," Yoojung kembali tersenyum miring. "Well," kedua tangan ia lipat di dada. "Aku sudah membuat janji makan siang dengan Ibumu, kau akan bergabung bukan?"

"Apa?" Chanyeol lagi mencolos tak percaya. Ia tak pernah tau jika Ibunya sudah sejauh itu mengikat hubungan dengan Yoojung—bahkan tanpa sepengatahuan dirinya.

"Aku datang untuk memberitaumu hal itu." Pundak Yoojung gidikkan sekali. "Aku pergi Yeol."

Chanyeol tak mencegah ketika Yoojung menuju pintu sampai sosoknya menghilang di balik sana.

Mengapa Sooyoung seperti ini? Wanita itu hanya sedang berbasa-basi saja 'kan? Ibunya mustahil melakukan hal ini, Yoojung pasti hanya mengada-ada karena tau Chanyeol tak menyukai hal ini.

 _Benar. Pasti seperti itu._

Chanyeol berulang menyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

 **:::**

 _Siapa wanita itu?_

Baekhyun luput menghitung berapa kali pertanyaan serupa itu ia tanyakan dalam hati. Baekhyun mulai menebak-nebak siapa kiranya, mungkin rekan kerja.

 _Rekan kerja yang seperti apa?_  
 _Mungkin sekretarisnya, atau karyawan yang lain yang datang untuk mengambil berkas kantor yang mereka butuhkan._

Itu masuk akal namun entah mengapa janggal rasanya.

 _Apa dia… wanita itu?_  
 _Wanita yang merupakan calon pendamping Chanyeol yang baru…_

Baekhyun ingin menyangkal namun entah mengapa sulit rasanya. Semua yang ia miliki adalah spekulasi itu dan hatinya pun seolah menolak untuk menolak pemikirannya sendiri.

Baekhyun melihatnya tadi, dengan jelas bagaimana paras cantik itu tertangkap retinanya.

Wajahnya mungil dengan mata besar, tulang hidung yang mancung dan dagu yang runcing. Dia cantik, wajahnya terpoles make up dengan rambut panjang dibiarkan tergerai mengikuti lekukkan tubuh yang terbalut pakaian formal elegan. Roknya berada di atas lutut, ketat seolah memang sengaja untuk memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang proposional.

Baekhyun masih mengingatnya, dengan jelas bahkan setelah sosok itu keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol dan pergi tanpa seberkas dokumen apapun di tangan.

Cepat atau lambat Baekhyun akan melihatnya juga 'kan? Seharusnya Baekhyun telah mempersiapkan diri dan belajar bagaimana menghalau denyutan di dada.

 _Setidaknya dia cantik, dia terlihat berkelas dan sempurna untuk menjadi pasangan Chanyeol. Terlebih dia tidak cacat dan bisa mendampingi Chanyeol kemanapun pria itu butuhkan._

Baekhyun menghibur dirinya sendiri. Berlapang hati anggaplah sebagai bentuk terima kasih karena Chanyeol telah merawat dan bersabar akan dirinya selama ini.

"Pa daunnya berwarna ungu?" pertanyaan Jesper itu membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun seketika. Ia mengerjab dan menyadari jika gambar daun yang tengah ia warnai itu berwarna ungu dan Jesper melihatnya dengan kebingungan.

"A-ah, maaf sayang, Papa salah mengambil warna." Baekhyun menutus sesal telah merusak gambar anaknya itu.

"Warna ungu cantik, Njes suka." Jesper menyeletuk sembari mengambil pinsil warna ungu dan mulai mewarnai daun-daun yang lain. "Njes akan memberi namanya Kerajaan Ungu." Jesper menyeletuk kembali.

Baekhyun hanya mampu tersenyum hambar dan mengangguk menyetujui ujaran anaknya itu. Tangannya menuju puncak kepala Jesper dan membelai helainya dengan lembut.

 _Wanita itu nanti juga akan merawat anak-anaknya dengan baik bukan?_

Baekhyun kembali bertanya dalam dirinya. Namun kemudian kepalanya menggeleng, cepat-cepat menampik hal itu. Baekhyun bahkan tak berpikir untuk memberikan anak-anaknya untuk di asuh oleh orang lain, tak terkecuali itu adalah istri Chanyeol yang baru, wanita yang akan mereka panggil dengan sebutan Ibu.

"Pa boleh Njes makan muffin?" Jesper bertanya kembali sembari mendongak menatap Baekhyun.

"Njes ingin muffin?"

Anak itu mengangguk. "Muffin dengan stroberi juga lemon!" serunya.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan. "Tapi sepertinya bahan untuk membuat muffin sudah habis, mungkin Jesper bisa membelinya bersama Kak Yerin."

"Juga Papa?" tanya Jesper antusias.

Namun Baekhyun memberikan gelengan dan sontak menghilangkan senyum Jesper seketika. Hal itu mendera Baekhyun dalam rasa bersalah lagi.

"Bisakah Njes mendapatkan stroberinya untuk Papa?" Baekhyun membelai wajah anaknya itu dengan sayang. "Juga kiwi." Baekhyun menambahkan.

"Papa suka kiwi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Buah kiwi sangat enak, Papa menyukainya."

"Njes juga suka kiwi!" pekik Jesper. Ia turun dari kursi dan segera berlari mencari Yerin. "Njes akan membelikan Papa kiwi yang baaaanyaak!" Jesper berseru sepanjang lorong. Sosoknya menghilang digantikan sayup-sayup panggilan kepada Yerin.

Baekhyun membereskan pinsil warna milik Jesper dan menata buku gambar itu kembali di dalam laci yang menyangga televisi. Suara ceklikan pintu terbuka terdengar diikuti sosok Chanyeol di balik sana.

Baekhyun hanya melirik sekali lalu kembali menyibukkan diri membereskan mainan-mainan Jesper yang lain.

Chanyeol menatap punggung sempit itu penuh sesal dan menghampirinya untuk sebuah pelukan. Gerakan Baekhyun terhenti sedang hangat dan aroma tubuh Chanyeol menguar cepat menusuk hidungnya dibelakang sana.

Apa yang sempat Baekhyun abaikan, mencuat kembali pun dengan denyutan perih yang sama menyiksa dirinya.

"Itu dia 'kan?" pelan Baekhyun bertanya.

Chanyeol tak menjawab dan Baekhyun segera tau apa jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Baekhyun merasa konyol untuk tersenyum namun ia tetap melakukannya. Sosok itu melintas lagi dalam ingatan tanpa mampu Baekhyun cegah.

"Dia cantik." Kata Baekhyun.

"Kau adalah yang tercantik yang di dunia ini Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit, rona merah panas yang kemarin selalu singgah pada wajahnya tiap kali kalimat itu Chanyeol perdengarkan tak lagi menghiasi sejak Baekhyun menyadari semua hanyalah sekedar kata-kata.

"Sudah waktunya Jackson pulang sekolah," Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol pada dadanya lalu mendorong kursi rodanya menjauh dari sosok itu. Chanyeol melihatnya dengan kecewa, perlahan menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Jackson meminta agar kau datang menjemputnya juga." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku tak ingin itu menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir Chanyeol."

Chanyeol termangu. Tau betul maksud siratan dari kalimat itu.

 **:::**

Masih satu jam lagi sebelum sekolah Jackson berakhir dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Sooyoung.

Sooyoung baru saja pulang ketika Chanyeol sampai dan mereka berpas-pasan pada pintu.

"Kau datang lebih cepat, Yeol?" Sooyoung sedikit banyak merasa terkejut. Ia bahkan baru saja pulang berbelanja untuk menu makan siang nanti dan Chanyeol telah berada disana. Mata tuanya memperhatikan Chanyeol lekat dan menyadari jika pakaian yang anaknya itu kenakan bukanlah setelan formal seperti yang selalu Chanyeol kenakan untuk bekerja.

"Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Mengapa Ibu melakukan ini?" Chanyeol alih-alih menjawab dan balik melempar tanya.

"Apa?" Sooyoung berkerut tak paham. Berpikir jika pertanyaannya itu bukanlah sesuatu hal yang besar. Apa pertanyaannya terdengar seperti ia tengah memarahi Chanyeol sekarang, seperti yang dulu pernah ia lakukan ketika Chanyeol pulang dengan pakaian kotor saat pulang sekolah.

Namun ini bukanlah situasi sempurna untuk mengenang masa lalu. Otot wajah Chanyeol terlihat tegang dan Sooyoung menyadari cepat adanya hal yang tak beres terjadi.

"Bukankah Ibu setuju agar aku sendiri yang ajan mengatakan hal ini pada Baekhyun? Lalu mengapa Ibu menemuinya?"

Sorot kebingungan Sooyoung mengendur seketika.

"Aku takkan menceraikan Baekhyun, takkan pernah." Chanyeol melanjut gusar. "Aku tak tau apa yang Ibu katakan pada Baekhyun sampai dia setuju untuk bercerai. Demi Tuhan! Aku takkan menceraikannya!" Chanyeol menggebu dalam luapan nafas menderu.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sooyoung rendah bertanya. "Kau akan melanjutkan pernikahanmu dengan Baekhyun dan tetap menikah Yoojung?"

"Aku tak pernah bilang akan menikah dengan Yoojung."

"Lantas apa?" Sooyoung menyembunyikan decihan. "Kau akan membiarkan apa yang telah Ayahmu rintis dari 0 lenyap begitu saja? Kau tega melakukan hal itu untuk mendiang Ayahmu?"

"Bu—" Chanyeol mengerang. "Tolong, jangan posisikan aku dalam situasi sulit seperti ini. Tak bisakah Ibu memikirkan aku juga?"

Sooyoung mendengus, menahan perih hidungnya akibat luapan air mata yang hendak menganak sungai.

"Satu-satunya yang kupikirkan adalah keluarga kita yang bangkrut dan kau tak bisa melakukan apapun."

Chanyeol tertahan oleh nafasnya. Ada sentakkan kecil dalam ulu hati menyadarkan Chanyeol jika itu bukan hanya sindiran, namun juga ejekkan nyata yang Sooyoung luapkan padanya. Itu bukan omong kosong, kenyataan Chanyeol sendirilah yang menyebabkan semua itu.

"Ini takkan sulit seperti yang kau bayangkan Chanyeol, kau sudah pernah melakukan hal ini." Sooyoung mendekati Chanyeol dan meraih tangan pria itu dalam genggaman. Matanya berubah teduh menatap Chanyeol dalam, mengingatkan pria itu akan hal yang sama beberapa tahun silam.

"Pernikahanmu dengan Baekhyun, siapa yang akan menebak jika kalian bisa bertahan sampai hari ini? Kau bahkan membencinya saat kalian menikah dulu."

Itu menyentak Chanyeol kembali. Kali ini lebih keras sampai mampu menariknya dalam ingatan masa lalu.

"Yoojung masih menyukaimu, bahkan dengan kau yang telah menikah dan dia masih bisa menerimamu. Apa lagi yang kau bimbangkan?"

"Ibu pasti berpikir apa yang tengah kujalani sekarang adalah lelucon, 'kan? Pernikahanku dengan Baekhyun adalah sebuah rencana, lalu perceraian kami juga adalah sebuah rencana." Chanyeol menggeleng tak percaya.

"Dan sekarang Ibu bahkan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti hari itu."

 **:::**

Sejak keluar dari rumah sakit dan tak lagi rutin menjalani fisioterapi, Baekhyun memilih untuk terapi di rumah dengan menggunakan walker.

Baekhyun berlatih rutin di setiap akhir pekan, khususnya ketika Chanyeol berada di rumah. Pria itu mewanti-wanti agar Baekhyun selalu berlatih bersama dengannya, agar ia bisa mengawasi sekaligus sigap ketika Baekhyun membutuhkan bantuan.

Baekhyun mengindahinya sampai beberapa bulan, namun belakangan Chanyeol menjadi lebih sibuk dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berlatih seorang diri.

Baekhyun dengan hati-hati bangkit dari kursi roda sedang kedua tangan bertumpu sepenuhnya pada walker di depannya.

Lutut berat bukan main dengan getaran kentara ketika Baekhyun mencoba untuk bangkit.

Ia gagal pada percobaan pertama dan ia mengulanginya kembali.

Tidak bisa.

Baekhyun tak ingin memaksakan diri sebenarnya, pun dengan janin yang tengah ia miliki. Jika ia terjatuh, maka kandungannya dalam bahaya dan Baekhyun bahkan tak berharap tentang hal itu.

Ia menghela nafas sekali. Jemarinya menggenggam erat besi walker dan menarik nafas panjang untuk percobaan bangkit dari duduknya kembali.

"Hyung!" Gerakan Baekhyun tertahan ketika seruan itu terdengar. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Sehun yang menyongsong ke arahnya setelah menghempaskan begitu saja barang bawaannya di lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Dimana Chanyeol hyung? Kau seharusnya menunggunya pulang jika ingin berlatih!" Sehun mengomel. Matanya melotot sedang jantung berdegup kencang oleh rasa khawatir tingkat tinggi.

Bukannya marah, Baekhyun malah tertawa.

"Sehun tolong bantu aku." Pintanya kemudian.

Sehun mendengus namun tetap mengindahi apa yang diminta oleh suadaranya itu. Kedua tangannya ia simpan di bawah ketiak Baekhyun lalu menarik tubuh mungil itu dengan mudah. Baekhyun menggengam besi walkernya lebih erat dan nyaris oleng ketika lutut lemasnya tak mampu menahan bobot tubuhnya.

Baekhyun nyaris limbung dan Sehun segera menangkap tubuhnya dengan tanggap.

"Nah, masih keras kepala juga, huh?" Sehun lanjut menggerutu.

Baekhyun memberikan cengiran, perlahan mulai mendorong walker itu dan memulai langkah. Sehun memposisikan dirinya dibelakang Baekhyun dan merengkuh pinggang saudaranya itu agar tak terjatuh.

"Oh, kau lebih baik dari terakhir yang kulihat hyung!" Sehun takjub menatap bagaimana Baekhyun bisa mengontrol langkahnya walau hanya seinci berpindah.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun kembali melakukan hal yang sama. "Jackson pernah melihat Chanyeol mengurut kakiku dan ia melakukannya juga. Jesper juga ikut-ikutan, kupikir itulah penyebabnya."

"Itu bagus, tapi tetap saja aku tak setuju jika kau berlatih seorang diri seperti tadi. Bagaimana jika aku tidak datang dan kau terjatuh?"

"Tapi kau datang," Baekhyun kembali memberikan cengiran. "Lalu apa yang dilakukan aktor Oh ini disini?"

"Aku baru saja pulang dari Paris tadi pagi dan mendapat libur sampai sabtu nanti. Aku ingin menginap disini, boleh?" Sehun bertanya.

"Mengapa tidak?" Baekhyun melempar senyum. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di Paris, omong-omong?"

"Hyung kau tidak melihat berita?" Sehun kembali memperlihatkan raut terkejutnya.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Baekhyun kembali memberikan cengiran. "Aku tidak memegang ponsel akhir-akhir ini," kekehnya. "Jadi, Louis Vuitton?" ia menerka.

Sehun mengangguk dan tiba-tiba saja ingat tentang barang bawaannya. "Ah, aku punya oleh-oleh untuk hyung. Berdiri atau duduk?" ia bertanya.

"Berdiri." Jawab Baekhyun yakin.

Sehun dengan hati-hati melepaskan rangkulannya dan melesat cepat mengambil barang bawaannya. Ia menuju Baekhyun kembali dan memposisikan dirinya di depan saudaranya itu.

Ia mengeluarkan satu per satu apa yang ia bawa dan memperlihatkannya pada Baekhyun. "Ada sepatu, sandal, baju ah—aku membeli parfume juga." Sehun mengeluarkan isi dari kotak paling kecil dengan sebotol parfume di dalamnya.

"Kuharap hyung suka baunya." Ia menyemprotkan cairan beraroma itu ke udara dan menghirup baunya dengan memuja. "Bagus bukan?"

"Sehun—" Baekhyun memanggilnya. "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan untuk tidak membeliku apapun, maksudku… aku bahkan tak tau kapan harus keluar dan mengenakan semua ini?"

"Itulah mengapa hyung harus keluar agar bisa mengenakan semua ini." si keras kepala Sehun menjawab. "Tanpa penolakan, oke?"

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, hendak melontarkan argumen lagi ketika Sehun menyimpan dengan cepat semua hadiah-hadiah itu di atas sofa dan kembali menuntun Baekhyun berlatih.

"Keras kepala sekali." Baekhyun berdecih main-main.

Kali ini berbalik Sehun yang memberikan cengiran, lebih keras sampai menulari Baekhyun untuk ekspresi yang sama.

Baekhyun kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada langkah yang tengah ia lakukan. Dingin lantai keramik sedikit demi sedikit mulai terasa dan itu jelas menjadi hal yang bagus. Getaran lututnya perlahan berkurang membuat Baekhyun semakin yakin untuk menarik langkah yang lebih besar.

"Omong-omong hyung," dibelakang sana Sehun kembali berujar.

"Hm?"

"Kontrakku dengan agensi akan berakhir tahun ini." katanya.

"Oh, benarkah?" Baekhyun menoleh, mencari paras saudaranya itu dan tak menemukan reaksi apapun dari ucapan itu sendiri.

Sehun mengangguk dua kali. "Dan aku berpikir untuk tidak melanjutkan kontrak lagi."

Baekhyun terdiam, kembali mencoba mencari celah akan sesuatu yang tengah menghinggapi saudaranya itu.

Sehun memulai karirnya sebagai artis cilik saat ia berusia 13 tahun, sekarang Sehun telah 23, 10 tahun sudah terlewati dan Baekhyun tau ada banyak hal yang memperngaruhi Sehun untuk tak memperbarui kontraknya yang baru.

"Agensi bilang karirku sedang bagus-bagusnya, akan sayang sekali jika aku tak melanjutkan kontrak. Tapi hyung—" Sehun menghela nafasnya sesaat. "Aku sudah tak ingin melakukan ini lagi."

"Aku mendukung semua keputusanmu Sehun," Baekhyun menarik senyum menenangkan. "Kau sudah 23 sekarang dan kau sudah dewasa untuk memutuskan pilihanmu sendiri."

"Aku ingin membuka usaha bisnis." Kata Sehun lagi. "Mungkin restoran atau kafe?"

"Itu adalah apa yang ingin kita lakukan sejak dulu 'kan?"

Keduanya berbaur dalam tawa bersama.

"Setelah kontrakku berakhir, aku akan tinggal di rumah orangtua kita. Sebenarnya tahap renovasinya sudah selesai sejak bulan lalu."

Baekhyun terkesiap, benar tak tau menahu akan hal itu.

"Kau sepertinya berencana untuk menikah, hm?" Baekhyun menggoda dengan alis naik turun.

"Ah, hyung tidak seperti itu~"

"Jujur saja, iya 'kan?"

"Tidak~"

 **:::**

Sehun nyatanya belum membawa perlengkapan pribadi miliknya di apartemen selama akan menginap di kediaman Baekhyun. Ia pergi lagi ketika Yerin dan Jesper kembali dan memastikan jika Baekhyun tak seorang diri selama berlatih.

Chanyeol pulang beberapa menit berselang, bersama Jackson yang berseru senang melihat muffin yang tengah Baekhyun hias.

"Lihat Njes membuat gunung krim!" Jesper dengan bangga memperlihatkan muffinnya yang bertaburan krim berantakan dengan sebuah stroberi pada puncaknya. Ia lalu menggigitnya sampai setengah sampai sekitaran mulutnya kotor dengan krim itu.

"Enak!" serunya dengan takjub.

Baekhyun tertawa. Mengambil tisu di meja dan membersihkan mulut Jesper.

"Jangan terlalu banyak makan muffin sayang, Njes harus makan siang dulu." Baekhyun berkata kepada anak keduanya itu. "Njek segera berganti baju dan makan siang oke?" Ia kemudian beralih kepada si sulung.

"Okiee!" Jackson berlari menuju kamarnya dan berganti pakaian.

Meja makan telah tertata dengan makanan yang Baekhyun siapkan. Sosok Chanyeol terlihat memasuki ruang makan, ia melempar senyum kepada Baekhyun dan mendapatkan palingan wajah sebagai balasan.

Meja makan itu riuh dengan Jackson yang bercerita ketika ia berada di sekolah. Jesper menyambut, mengatakan ia telah menyusun lego miliknya dan Jackson kalah satu poin darinya.

Baekhyun menanggapi dengan antusias. Sedang Chanyeol masih menjadi satu-satunya yang membisu disana.

 **:::**

Tidak ada pembicaraan apapun. Bahkan setelah makan siang selesai dan anak-anak pulas dalam tidur siangnya, Baekhyun masih menghindar.

Chanyeol mencoba mendekati dan Baekhyun tanpa melirik segera mendorong kursi rodanya menjauh.

Baekhyun sedang tidak berada dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. Ia pikir karena berlatih terlalu lama dan membuatnya kelelahan. Baekhyun ingin kembali tidur tepat ketika lambungnya bergejolak dan Baekhyun muntah di lantai kamar.

Baekhyun membekap mulutnya erat, sembari menyeret tubuh turun dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar mandi.

Trimester pertama kehamilan telah lewat dan itulah saat dimana hormonalnya bergejolak dengan gila. Baekhyun masih mengalami hal serupa saat mengandung Jackson dan Jesper juga kandungannya yang ketiga kini.

Perutnya terasa ngilu, Baekhyun cengkram seolah itu mampu menyurutkan sakitnya. Lidah mulai terkecap pahit namun Baekhyun tak sempat memikirkan hal itu ketika muntahannya kembali tumpah ruah di dalam kloset.

Chanyeol masuk ke kamar dan mendapati tempat tidur kosong dan muntahan di lantai. Suara ribut di dalam kamar mandi menarik perhatian Chanyeol dan ia benar tak mampu menahan pekikannya.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol segera menyongsong Baekhyun pada lantai kamar mandi. "Apa yang terjadi?" Pria itu panik dan mengurut tengkuk Baekhyun menenangkan.

Baekhyun tak bisa menjawab, hanya menggeleng sedikit kemudian kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Ayo, kita harus ke rumah sakit." Chanyeol berujar dengan kekhawatiran tingkat tinggi menyergapi.

"A-ku baik." Baekhyun menolak dengan suara bergetar. Perutnya berubah keram dan Baekhyun tak mampu menahan erangannya disana.

Chanyeol melebar. Pun ketika retina menangkap perut Baekhyun dan bagaimana si mungil itu muntah-muntah sembari memeluk perutnya dengan erat. Satu-satunya yang terlintas dalam pikirannya adalah,

"Baekhyun apa kau hamil?"

* * *

 **bersambung**

* * *

Chap 5 hehe  
Choi Yoojung disini murni OC ya, aku bahkan gatau kalo ada idol namanya Choi Yoojung dan kayaknya ga cocok dengan karakter Choi Yoojung disini, dia terlalu imut :') tapi terserah pembaca semua mau membayangkan siapa untuk karakter Choi Yoojung disini hehe

Well, terima kasih sudah membaca dan sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bagian VI: Pilihan**

* * *

"Kandungan Tuan Park telah memasuki minggu ke 15 dan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Tuan Park hanya kelelahan karena memiliki lonjakkan hormonal yang tiba-tiba. Saya akan memberikan resep agar Anda dapat menebusnya di apotik."

Dokter Shin, dokter kandungan yang Chanyeol hubungi itu menjelaskan sembari menyerahkan secarik kertas yang ia tulis. Chanyeol menerimanya dan mengujarkan terima kasih.

Dokter itu berlalu pergi dengan hela nafas lega Chanyeol yang mengiringi. Kenop pintu ia putar dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Baekhyun berbaring di atas tempat tidur, terlihat lemas setelah muntah hebat yang ia alami. Chanyeol menghampiri dan duduk dengan hati-hati pada pinggiran tempat tidur.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk singkat lalu menggeliat untuk bangkit.

"Kau harus beristirahat," kata Chanyeol. Pundak Baekhyun ia dorong lembut membuatnya berbaring kembali.

"Aku harus membantu anak-anak mandi dan menyiapkan makan malam." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Aku yang akan melakukannya, kau istirahatlah, hm?" Chanyeol menarik selimut sampai menutupi dada dan meninggalkan sebuah usapan lembut pada puncak kepalanya.

Baekhyun hendak mengajukan penolakan namun Chanyeol segera bangkit dari posisinya dan meninggalkan kamar.

Chanyeol selalu melakukan hal itu ketika Baekhyun hamil. Seluruh pekerjaan milik Baekhyun akan ia ambil alih dan Chanyeol lebih sering berada di rumah untuk merawat anak-anak pula. Itu bukan hal yang baru namun entah mengapa menjadi asing rasanya.

* * *

Chanyeol menuju kamar anak-anak dan menemukan dua jagoannya itu telah terjaga di atas tempat tidur masing-masing.

"Dadda!" Jackson melompat turun dari tempat tidur, menuju Chanyeol dan memeluk kaki orangtuanya itu dengan erat.

"Hei, kalian sudah bangun?" Chanyeol mengusap surai berantakan itu dengan sayang. Ia melirik Jesper dan mendapati si bungsu tengah menguap lebar lalu memejamkan matanya kembali.

"Ayo mandi dan bersiap untuk makan malam." Ajak Chanyeol.

"Mandi bersama Dadda?" tanya Jackson antusias.

"Iyups, kita akan mandi bersama."

"Yeay~" seru Jackson bahagia. Ia berlari masuk ke kamar mandi dan meninggalkan pakaiannya begitu saja di lantai.

"Ayo kita mandi Njes." Chanyeol beralih pada anak keduanya itu. Tubuh mungilnya Chanyeol tarik pelan guna bangkit namun Jesper mempertahankan posisinya.

"Njes mandi bersama Papa." Katanya pelan.

"Hari ini Njes mandi bersama Dadda dan Njek hyung."

Jesper menatap Chanyeol tak paham, "Mengapa?"

"Karena Papa sedang sakit dan harus beristirahat." Chanyeol menjelaskan. Jesper menanggapinya dalam diam lalu perlahan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol tertegun. Tau betul bagaimana Jesper menolak dirinya. Chanyeol tak pernah menyadari bagaimana jarak mereka terbentang lebar dan Chanyeol tak pernah menyisakan banyak waktu untuk memperbaiki hubungan itu.

"Apa Njes marah kepada Dadda?" Chanyeol bertanya pelan tak ingin menyinggung perasaan anaknya itu.

Jesper menggeleng lagi lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Njes mau Papa." Lirihnya.

"Njes—"

"Dda ayo mandi!" dari kamar mandi Jackson berseru. Kepalanya melongok di antara celah pintu kamar mandi dan menatap Chanyeol juga saudara kandungnya itu dalam siratan ajakan.

"Kami menyusul Njek." Jawab Chanyeol. Pandangan ia bawa kepada Jesper dan menaruh perhatiannya kembali pada si bungsu. "Papa menyuruh Dadda untuk mandi bersama Njes hari ini lalu setelah itu bertemu dengan Papa." Chanyeol merayu.

"Papa melalukannya?" bocah itu bertanya memastikan.

"Tentu saja, Dadda takut menjadi pinokio jika berbohong." Chanyeol menampilkan raut wajah ketakutannya.

"Dadda tidak boleh menjadi pinokio, hidung pinokio paaanjang sekali." Jesper menggeleng cepat.

Chanyeol tertawa lalu membantu Jesper membuka pakaiannya. Tubuh kecil itu ia gendong dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

* * *

Chanyeol berpikir untuk melakukan pesan antar untuk makan malam mereka. Namun kemudian teringat jika ia harus menebus resep milik Baekhyun, itulah mengapa Chanyeol mengajak anak-anak membeli makanan di luar dan membungkusnya untuk Baekhyun.

Jackson berseru senang dan menyetujui ajakan itu, kecuali Jesper yang memutuskan untuk tinggal dan menemani Baekhyun.

Jesper naik ke atas tempat tidur dan menemukan Baekhyun yang masih tertidur. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Papanya itu sedang tangan kecilnya menjalari Baekhyun dalam usapan-usapan kecil.

Baekhyun terjaga akan hal itu dan mengerjab mendapati Jesper berada disana.

"Njes disini. Dimana Dadda?" Baekhyun bertanya. Ia mengubah posisi berbaringnya dan menjadikan lengan sebagai bantalan anaknya itu.

"Pergi bersama Njek hyung untuk membeli makan malam." Jawab Jesper.

Hari telah gelap ketika Baekhyun menatap jendela kamarnya. Sudah lewat jam 7 dan seharusnya ia tak tidur selama itu dan melupakan tugasnya. Namun berpindah tempat saja menjadi sulit untuk ia lakukan, kepala berdentum pusing dan Baekhyun menyesal ia harus seperti itu.

"Seharusnya Njes ikut." Ujar Baekhyun pelan.

"Papa sedang sakit, Njes ingin menemani Papa disini." Jawab anak itu.

"Papa baik sayang, jangan khawatir." Baekhyun menarik senyum. "Jika Dadda mengajak pergi, Njes tidak boleh menolaknya lagi, oke?"

Jesper terdiam tanpa respon apapun. Ia melesakkan wajahnya di antara lipatan ketiak Baekhyun sedang tangan memeluk pinggang Papanya itu.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan lagi untuk kesekian kalinya mendapati penolakan serupa dari Jesper kepada Chanyeol.

"Dadda hanya sedikit sibuk dan tak bisa bermain terlalu lama dengan Njes." Baekhyun berkata lagi sembari membelai helai lembut anaknya itu. "Njes tidak boleh seperti itu, nanti Dadda sedih."

"Dadda tidak pernah merayakan ulangtahun Njes juga Njek hyung, ulangtahun Papa juga." Jesper menyahut dengan suara yang nyaris teredam. "Dadda juga tidak pernah membacakan Njes cerita."

Baekhyun terdiam, tak pernah tau jika hal itu benar memperngaruhi Jesper. Itu bukan hal yang sepele karena Jesper masihlah anak-anak dan mengerti adalah hal sulit untuk ia lakukan.

"Karena Dadda harus bekerja untuk membelikan cerita-cerita baru sayang," Baekhyun kembali memberikan pengertian.

"Kemarin Dadda membuat Papa menangis."

"Apa?" Baekhyun terkesiap. Ia menarik Jesper dan beradu pandang dengan bening serupa miliknya itu. "Dadda tidak." Geleng Baekhyun.

"Njes melihatnya, kemarin Papa menangis dan Dadda mengatakan maaf."

Baekhyun terdiam, sisi lain merasa terkejut tak menyadari jika Jesper berada disana dan melihat mereka berdua. Jesper mungkin juga mendengar tentang perceraian hanya saja dia terlalu kecil untuk memahami kalimat itu.

"Saat itu tangan Dadda tidak sengaja mengenai mata Papa, dan rasanya sedikit perih dan Papa menangis." Baekhyun berdusta.

Jesper menatap Baekhyun lama. "Pa apa itu bercerai?"

"H-huh?" Baekhyun terkejut untuk kedua kalinya. Ia hilang kata dalam lidahnya dan tatapan penuh keingintahuan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin terpatah untuk sebaris jawaban.

"Apa bercerai membuat Papa menangis?"

"Sayang tidak seperti itu." Baekhyun menggeleng, ia dengan cepat meraih Jesper dan pelukannya dan mengecup lama puncak kepalanya.

"Njes sedih jika Papa sedih." Jesper berbisik dalam pelukan mereka.

Jesper hanya tidak tau jika tangisan Papanya kemarin bukanlah sekedar tangan Chanyeol yang tak sengaja mengenai mata Baekhyun. Jata bercerai memang menjadi alasan dan Baekhyun hanya berharap anaknya itu takkan pernah tau apa arti kata itu sebenarnya.

 _Jangan pernah._

* * *

Walau Chanyeol tetap meminta Baekhyun untuk tidur saja di kamar dan ia akan mengantar makanan ke kamar, namun si mungil keras kepala itu tetap keluar dan bergabung di meja makan. Baekhyun hendak membantu menyajikan pula, namun Chanyeol segera mendorong kursi rodanya di balik meja berikut mengunci rem membuat Baekhyun tak bisa berkutik.

Makan malam itu masih diisi dengan percakapan heboh Jackson dan Jesper. Siang tadi mereka mendapatkan mimpi, Jackson sebagai superhero sedang Jesper menjadi kelinci pemberani. Tawa Baekhyun meledak berbaur bersama Chanyeol sembari disela menyeletuk sebagai tanggapan.

Semuanya terlihat sempurna, seolah nasib pernikahan itu tak sedang berada di ambang perceraian yang di rencanakan.

* * *

Chanyeol telah menyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk mengatakan semuanya kepada Baekhyun. Semua termasuk alasan mengapa Yoojung tiba-tiba menjadi bagian dalam hubungan sudut tiga itu.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi setelah menggosok gigi dan membasuh mukanya. Chanyeol telah menunggu di tempat tidur, dengan segelas susu hamil untuk Baekhyun yang buatkan juga beberapa butir obat.

"Minumlah," Chanyeol mengangsurkan gelas berisikan pekat putih itu kepada Baekhyun. Suaminya itu menerima dengan sedikit ragu namun tetap menghabiskannya dalam tegukan.

"Aku tau kau pasti sudah menyadari jika kau hamil bukan?" Chanyeol berkata. "Mengapa tidak memberitauku?" mata bulatnya teduh menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap gelas di atas pangkuannya dan mengusap pinggirannya dengan pelan. "Aku berencana untuk menjadikan berita ini sebagai ulangtahun pernikahan kita."

"Apa?" Chanyeol terkesiap. Kelopaknya membola seolah petir baru saja menyadarkan Chanyeol akan hal yang luput ia ingat. Ulangtahun pernikahan… Chanyeol meraih ponselnya dan membelalak mendapati tanggal yang tertera.

Tanggal itu bertepatan pada hari minggu, di hari yang sama ketika ia berada di Jeju dengan alasan bekerja nyatanya hanyalah alibi menghabiskan waktu bersama Yoojung.

Chanyeol ingin memukul dirinya sendiri. Memaki tak lagi cukup kenyataan semuanya telah terjadi dan inilah mereka yang sekarang.

Chanyeol meremas ponselnya kuat seolah dengan itu mampu memutar waktu kembali; Chanyeol tak berangkat ke Jeju dan menghabiskan waktunya di rumah merayakan ulangtahun pernikahan mereka.

"Jangan khawatir dengan bayi ini, aku akan merawat dan membesarkannya sendiri. Untuk itu jangan jadikan dia sebagai bebanmu dan segeralah urus perceraian kita."

Chanyeol mencolos. Ia menggeleng berulang, satu lututnya bersimpuh di lantai dan meraih tangan Baekhyun dalam genggaman. Chanyeol mendongak, mencari paras Baekhyun disana, berharap adanya sisa ruang untuk hangat seperti dulu. Namun itu semua hambar adanya, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tanpa cahaya dengan kecewa menyelimuti.

"Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Yoojung, Baekhyun. Dia adalah rekan kerjaku dan—" Chanyeol menggigit mulut dalamnya, kembali menguatkan diri untuk penjelasan yang selalu tertahan untuk ia katakan.

"Ini adalah bisnis." Ungkapnya.

Sudut mata Baekhyun melebar, hanya sesaat sampai Chanyeol pun tak menyadari hal itu.

"Perusahaan nyaris bangkrut dan Yoojung memberikan bantuan—"

"Dengan balasan kau harus menikah dengannya?" Baekhyun memotong, paham dengan lanjutan ujaran itu. Baekhyun tak tau harus bagaimana menanggapi sebenarnya, terkejut—namun raut wajahnya bahkan masih berada dalam garis tenang serupa. Sedih—Baekhyun sudah kebal untuk perasaannya beberapa hari belakangan ini. Kasian—mungkin ya.

"Bagimu perusahaan adalah segalanya daripada keluarga kita 'kan?" Baekhyun bertanya lebih kepada kesimpulannya sendiri.

Chanyeol mencolos untuk ungkapan itu. "Tidak seperti itu Baek—"

"Aku bahkan tak tau jika kau mengalami masa sulit di perusahaan, yang kutau aku hidup dengan baik disini, makan makanan yang enak, anak-anakku dapat bersekolah di tempat yang bagus. Aku adalah suami yang buruk, aku tau dan aku minta maaf akan hal itu."

Baekhyun kembali merasa buruk untuk dirinya sendiri. Selama ini Chanyeol-lah yang bekerja sedang ia tinggal di rumah merawat anak-anak, Baekhyun mungkin tak sepeka itu untuk menangkap bahwa ada beban berat yang tengah Chanyeol pikul.

Baekhyun bukan hanya pasangan yang cacat secara fisik namun juga gagal untuk tujuannya menjadi seorang suami.

Chanyeol tak pernah bercerita, tak pernah ingin berbagi dan Baekhyun tidaklah sepeka itu untuk mengetahui semua permasalahan yang tengah menghinggapi Chanyeol. Lalu pria itu mengambil tindakan, apapun yang kiranya bisa menyelamatkan perusahaan bahkan jika keluarga yang harus menjadi taruhan.

Bagi Chanyeol itu bukan apa-apa.

Bagi Baekhyun, empati itu sudah tak ada lagi.

Sedihnya berubah menjadi amarah. Dan Baekhyun merasa bodoh untuk menangisi hari-harinya kenyataan jika Chanyeol tidaklah sepeduli itu terhadapnya. Ia mengumbar kata cinta lalu maaf terlalu banyak, itu hanya sesal tanpa buah sebagai hasil, Chanyeol hanya sedikit ingin membubuh tanggungjawab karena mereka memiliki Jackson dan Jesper.

"Aku hanya tak ingin membebanimu dengan mengatakan permasalahan di kantor, Baek." Chanyeol mengujarkan alasannya walau terdengar sebagai tindakan pembelaan terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Karena kau berpikir aku juga tak bisa membantu apapun 'kan?" Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Toh, kita adalah orang asing yang dipaksa untuk menikah." Ia berguman.

"Mengapa tiba-tiba mengungkit masa lalu?" Chanyeol menatap suaminya itu tak percaya. "Baekhyun mengapa kau seperti ini?"

"Aku menjadi seperti apa Chan?" Baekhyun balik bertanya. "Aku tak ingin memulai pertengkaran denganmu. Sudahi pembicaraan ini dan segeralah urus perceraian kita."

"Sudah kukatakan aku takkan bercerai darimu!" Chanyeol menyalak. Suaranya meninggi dan itu benar mengangetkan Baekhyun. Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol tersadar dan kembali memaki dirinya sendiri.

Nafas Chanyeol buang kasar dan mengusap wajahnya sekali. "Hanya berikan aku sedikit waktu dan semuanya akan kembali seperti semula."

Sayangnya itu takkan pernah menjadi sama lagi.

Baekhyun membatin dalam dirinya.

Pembicaraan mereka berhenti disana tanpa jawaban apapun dari Baekhyun, apakah itu persetujuan atau merupakan jawaban final bahwa Baekhyun tak ingin menunggu janji yang Chanyeol ucapkan itu.

* * *

Semuanya memang takkan bisa seperti dulu. Air telah keruh lalu dicampur dengan tinta hitam, dasarnya tak lagi terlihat.

Chanyeol bisa mengumbar seribu janji, mungkin Baekhyun bisa memberikan seribu hari untuk menunggu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Yoojung?

Wanita itu tidak.

Chanyeol telah menjadi tujuan. Waktu adalah emas dan ia jelas takkan menghamburkan menitnya dalam bayang-bayang ilusi lebih lama lagi.

Yoojung mungkin pintar, ia mendapat pendidikan formal di universitas terbaik sampai otaknya mampu ia pergunakan dengan baik. Yoojung bukanlah si perencana yang bagus, dia tak pernah memikirkan resiko.

Maka hari itu, tanpa berpikir apapun Yoojung datang tepatnya ke sekolah Jackson bahkan tanpa Chanyeol ketahui.

"Hai Jackie." Yoojung menyapa dengan senyum semeter pada bibirnya.

Jackson baru saja keluar dari kelas dan ia akan menuju lobi untuk menunggu sopir Chanyeol yang akan menjemputnya seperti biasa ketika sosok asing Yoojung menghampiri.

Paras tampan bocah 7 tahun itu dihiasi kebingungan dengan mata bulat serupa milik Chanyeol menatap Yoojung menyeluruh.

"Bibi siapa?"

"Oh, Jackie. Aku tidak setua itu untuk dipanggil Bibi. Aku Yoojung, mungkin kau harus membiasakan diri untuk memanggilku Ibu mulai dari sekarang." Yoojung berucap santai namun bingung milik Jackson bertambah dua kali lipat.

"Ibu?" ulangnya.

"Ya," angguk Yoojung. "Kau bisa memanggilku Ibu."

"Aku memiliki Papa," Jawab Jackson.

"Kau memanggil Papamu sebagai Papa dan memanggilku sebagai Ibu. Tidakkah Dadda memberitaumu?"

Jackson menggeleng.

"Mungkin belum," kata Yoojung cepat. "Omong-omong, aku datang untuk menjemputmu. Ini permintaan dari Dadda juga."

Jackson terlihat ragu. Namun ia tak bisa berkutik saat Yoojung menarik tangannya dan membimbing masuk ke dalam mobil.

Jackson menatap keluar jendela dan rute yang Yoojung ambil memang rute ke rumahnya. Jadi ragunya meluap hilang digantikan nyaman bersandar pada jok mobil.

"Jadi Jackie kelas berapa sekarang?" Yoojung memulai pembicaraan. Fokusnya berada pada kemudi sambil sesekali melirik Jackson di sampingnya.

"Kelas 2." Jawab Jackson. "Apa Bibi teman Dadda?" tanya Jackson kemudian.

Yoojung memutar bola matanya akan sebutan Bibi yang kembali Jackson suarakan. Ia menahan diri, berpikir Jackson belum terbiasa dan Chanyeol kiranya ia butuhkan untuk menjeleskan posisinya kepada Jackson juga Jesper.

"Ya, dalam waktu dekat ini aku akan menjadi Ibumu. Kau tau artinya itu?"

Jackson menggeleng.

"Aku calon pasangan Daddamu, sayang."

Kerutan Jackson timbul kembali.

"Tapi pasangan Dadda adalah Papa." Katanya.

Itu menciptakan putaran mata kembali dari Yoojung. "Kau hanya belum dewasa untuk memahami ini Jackie."

* * *

Suara deru mobil berhenti terdengar sayup-sayup dari halaman samping dimana Baekhyun tengah memangkasi pohon bongsai miliknya Ini sudah jam pulang sekolah Jackson dan Baekhyun menebak jika itu adalah sopir Chanyeol yang menjemput anaknya itu pulang.

Baekhyun meletakkan gunting tamannya di atas rumput lalu mendorong kursi rodanya menuju depan. Pagar terbuka menampilkan sosok kecil Jackson bersama dengan… Yoojung.

Gerakan tangan Baekhyun terhenti seketika, sedang mata membola dan rongga dadanya bertalu tiba-tiba.

"Papa!" Jackson segera berlari menuju Baekhyun dan memberikan pelukan singkat kepada orangtuanya itu. "Apa yang sedang Papa lakukan?" ia bertanya.

Baekhyun tak menjawab sedang pandangan terfokus pada Yoojung. Wanita itu balas menatapnya dan menyapa.

"Hai Baekhyun." Ringan seolah ia bukanlah benalu di mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lagi tak menjawab. Responnya itu segera menyadarkan Yoojung jika Chanyeol pastilah telah memberitau siapa dirinya. Senyum tertarik miring diikuti lengan terlipat di dada.

"Chanyeol sedikit sibuk jadi dia memintaku untuk menjemput Jackie."

Jackie… pun dengan panggilan akrab itu meremas hati Baekhyun dalam ketidaksukaan.

"Aku tak bisa berbasa-basi terlalu lama, Chanyeol sudah menunggu di kantor. Sudah ya, Baekhyun." lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban apapun dari Baekhyun, Yoojung berbalik badan dan menghilang bersama deru mobilnya.

"Seharusnya Njek tidak pergi dengan orang asing seperti itu." Baekhyun beralih pada anaknya. Suaranya tegang, benar menahan diri untuk tak meninggikan suaranya dan menakuti Jackson.

"Bibi Yoojung bilang dia calon pasangan Dadda—"

"Apa?" Baekhyun terkesiap. Rahangnya jatuh dan lidahnya mengkelu dalam kata-kata. "Dia… mengatakannya?"

Jackson mengangguk. Bulat matanya menatapi Baekhyun jauh dan benar menyadari adanya sesuatu yang Papanya itu tidak sukai.

"Pa bukankah Papa pasangan Dadda? Lalu mengapa Bibi Yoojung bilang dia juga pasangan Dadda?" Jackson bertanya.

Tulang rahang Baekhyun menganga lebih lebar. "Dia hanya bercanda mengatakannya sayang." Kilah Baekhyun. Ia bahkan tak berpikir untuk mengatakan ya walau kenyataan itu memang hal yang akan menjadi benar adanya.

"Bibi Yoojung juga menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya Ibu."

Dan Baekhyun benar kehilangan seluruh kalimatnya.

* * *

Baekhyun memendam semua pertanyaan juga luapan kekesalannya terhadap Chanyeol yang membiarkan Yoojung menemui anak-anaknya. Baekhyun sudah berlapang dada menerima Chanyeol yang akan menceraikannya demi setumpuk uang dan menikah dengan bank berjalannya itu. Namun tidak jika itu adalah anak-anak dan Baekhyun tak sudi wanita itu menyentuhnya walau hanya sejengkal kulit saja.

Baekhyun pikir ia bisa memupuk semua itu seorang diri, namun kedatangan Sooyoung membuat sabarnya meluap entah kemana.

Sooyoung datang tepat setelah Yoojung pergi dengan semangkuk sup gingseng untuk Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol sudah memberitau jika kau hamil." Sooyoung menjelaskan alasan mengatakan ia membawa sup itu untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dibelakangnya hanya diam memperhatikan sedang hati mulai menebak maksud dan tujuan mertuanya itu datang berkunjung kembali.

"Kau pasti menyakinkan Chanyeol dengan bayimu 'kan?"

Tentu, dengan perceraian anaknya.

Baekhyun menahan dengusan, tak ingin memperlihatkan kekesalannya walau Sooyoung benar telah melukai perasaannya.

"Ibu tak harus khawatir, kami akan tetap bercerai. Ini adalah bayiku jadi sudah kewajibanku merawat dan membesarkannya." Baekhyun menyindir.

Sooyoung terdiam selama seperkian detik sebelum akhirnya menarik senyum hambar.

"Aku menjamin Chanyeol takkan meninggalkan tanggungjawabnya untuk anak-anak."

"Aku memang cacat, Bu." Baekhyun menyela. "Tapi aku bisa merawat dan membesarkan anak-anakku sendiri bahkan jika itu tanpa Chanyeol."

"Baekhyun…" Sooyoung tergugu, tak percaya jika yang baru saja mengatakan hal itu adalah Baekhyun. menantunya yang selalu berujar lembut juga santun sekarang malah menjawabinya seketus itu.

Baekhyun mendesah. Namun ia tak menyesal mengatakan hal itu. Ia berbalik pergi, tanpa maaf juga salam berlalu begitu saja.

* * *

Chanyeol pulang dengan cemilan manis yang selalu menjadi kesukaan Baekhyun. Di saat kehamilannya, cokelat dan es krim adalah hal yang wajib dan Chanyeol selalu memastikan stoknya tersedia di kulkas.

Sekarang Chanyeol pun masih melakukannya, walau hubungan merenggang dan dingin sifat Baekhyun selalu menjadi sambutan. Chanyeol tak ingin menyalahi, itu merupakan hal wajar Baekhyun lakukan. Jadi Chanyeol akan membiarkannya selagi ia berusaha memulihkan keadaan perusahaan lagi tanpa campur tangan Taesan Group dan terlepas dari apapun yang berhubungan dengan Yoojung pula.

Chanyeol tak sadar menarik senyum mengingat bagaimana menggemaskannya Baekhyun tiap kali menghabiskan sebaskom es krim itu tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Ketika hamil Jackson, ia berkuasa untuk semua es krim-es krim itu. Lalu ketika hamil Jesper, Jackson menemani Baekhyun untuk menghabiskannya pula.

Mungkin kali ini, dua jagoannya itu akan menemani Baekhyun menghabiskan semuanya lalu Chanyeol akan menemukan kerutan masam dari Baekhyun namun tak bisa melakukan apapun karena mereka adalah anak-anaknya.

Baekhyun memasuki dapur ketika Chanyeol memindahkan semua cemilan itu ke dalam kulkas dan melebarkan senyum.

"Aku membeli es krim dan—"

"Bahkan jika dia adalah calon istrimu, aku tak suka dia berdekatan dengan anak-anakku." Baekhyun menyela dalam retetan kalimat satu tarikan nafas.

Pergerakan tangan Chanyeol terhenti sedang kening berkerut dalam kebingungan.

"Huh?"

"Yoojung, jauhkan dia dari anak-anakku."

"Apa maksudku Baek?" Chanyeol keluar dari dapur dan menghampiri Baekhyun. "Maksudmu Yoojung menemui anak-anak?"

Baekhyun mendengus mendengar pertanyaan balik itu. Apa Chanyeol sedang berpura-pura atau baru saja terkena amnesia?

"Kau bahkan memintanya untuk menjemput Jackson." Ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"Huh?" Chanyeol membola. "Aku tidak," ia menyangkal dalam gelengan. "Tunggu, maksudku Yoojung datang dan menjemput Jackson di sekolah?"

Baekhyun diam membiarkan Chanyeol bersama dengan kebingungannya. Pelipis pria itu berkedut, sedang dalam hati merutuk atas apa yang Yoojung lakukan.

"Baek aku bersumpah aku tidak memintanya melakukan hal itu, aku bahkan tak bertemu dengannya hari ini. Sopirku yang menjemput Jackson di sekolah." Kata Chanyeol yang merupakan benar adanya.

Hanya saja Baekhyun terlanjur marah dan ia mengabaikan seluruh penjelaskan itu.

"Aku tak suka dia berhubungan dengan anak-anakku." Baekhyun menegaskan sekali lagi. "Setelah kalian menikah, kalian bisa memiliki anak kalian sendiri untuk itu jangan ganggu anak-anakku."

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berseru. Ia melotot, tak suka mendengar hal itu. "Tidakkah kau mempercayaiku? Aku takkan menikah dengan Yoojung. Jadi kumohon jangan katakan hal itu, kau menyakitiku." Chanyeol mencicit di akhir kalimatnya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan seribu artian tak terbaca. Matanya sesendu tetesan terakhir mata air, tak berdaya tertiup oleh angin. Chanyeol terlihat kacau, dia menyedihkan namun itu bukanlah apa-apa dibanding yang Baekhyun rasakan.

"Besok aku harus menghadiri pesta pembukaan cabang Taesan yang baru, Ayah Yoojung berada disana juga dan aku akan memutuskan semua hubungan kerja sama dengan mereka termasuk juga Yoojung agar berhenti menemuiku."

Chanyeol hanya meninggalkan sebait kalimat itu lalu pergi berlalu. Baekhyun menatap punggung pria itu datar, tak ada rasa antusias dalam dirinya. Hanya ada getaran samar dalam dada, namun Baekhyun tak ingin menaruh banyak hal disana.

Mungkin Chanyeol juga tengah mengatakan janji-janji yang kesekian kalinya.

* * *

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar anak-anak malam itu. Ia berbaring di atas tempat tidur yang sama Jesper dalam posisi miring berhadapan dengan Jackson. Baekhyun tak ingin terlibat dengan pembicaraan apapun dengan Chanyeol, mereka akan berakhir dengan perdebatan dan Baekhyun tak ingin suara beranjak tinggi dan anak-anak mendengar hal itu.

Baekhyun memaksa mata terpejam sedang otak terus saja mendengungkan apa yang Chanyeol katakan sore tadi. Baekhyun tak ingin berharap, sebenarnya jika bisa ia juga tak ingin mengingat hal itu.

Namun kemudian apa yang ia lakukan adalah terjaga sampai dini hari dan memikirkan semua itu dalam hati.

Pagi menjelang dan Chanyeol berangkat bersama Jackson. Kantung mata keduanya terlihat bertaruh mana paling parah menggantung hitam. Tak ada pembicaraan apapun pun ketika Chanyeol pulang bersama Jackson pula dan bersiap-siap untuk datang ke pesta peresmian itu.

Chanyeol berada di kamar, mengancingi kemeja yang ia kenakan ketika Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar. Pantulan si mungil itu terbias melalui cermin dan Chanyeol memperhatikan sosoknya tanpa lepas sedikitpun.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam walk in closet, membuka rak yang berisikan dasi milik Chanyeol dan mengambil satu yang paling baru. Baekhyun mendorong kursi rodanya kembali menuju Chanyeol dan si tinggi itu segera berbalik padanya.

"Butuh bantuan?" Baekhyun bertanya sembari memperlihatkan dasi itu di udara.

Chanyeol tak mampu menahan senyum dan mengangguk terlampau cepat. Chanyeol senang sekali dan Baekhyun melihatnya dengan senyum tipis terpantri.

Chanyeol duduk pada pinggiran tempat tidur sedang Baekhyun berada di depannya. Kain panjang itu Baekhyun sampirkan pada leher Chanyeol lalu membuat simpulnya dengan professional.

Chanyeol mencondongkan wajahnya lebih dekat Baekhyun dan dengan hati-hati meraih sebuah kecupan. Baekhyun bereaksi dalam pelototan namun tak mengatakan apapun sebagai ujaran tak suka dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Senyum Chanyeol terkembang lagi, berpikir jika Baekhyun mulai membuka dirinya kembali dan mungkin mereka sudah berbaikan sekarang.

"Sudah," Baekhyun memberitau ikatan simpul dasi Chanyeol yang telah selesai ia buat. Ia menarik jemarinya dari dada Chanyeol ketika si tinggi itu meraih cepat dan membawa punggungnya untuk ia kecup. Pada kecupan kedua, Chanyeol menciumnya tepat di atas logam pernikahan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ia berbisik.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum, perlahan menarik tangannya dan menempatkan pada besi roda. Baekhyun mendorong kursi rodanya menjauhi Chanyeol dan keluar dari kamar itu.

"Aku tau, kau mencintaiku juga Baekhyun." Chanyeol berguman dengan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Baekhyun mengintip di balik gorden jendela dan melihat mobil Chanyeol yang telah berlalu meninggalkan perataran rumah mereka. Ia bergegas cepat, masuk ke dalam kamar meraih koper miliknya dan mulai mengemas beberapa pakaian dan barang yang ia butuhkan.

Baekhyun melakukannya dengan cepat dan sedikit kepayahan ketika membawa tas besar itu di atas pangkuan. Baekhyun beranjak pada kamar anak-anak, membuka lemari dan ikut memasukkan baju Jackson dan Jesper di dalam sana.

"Apa yang sedang Papa lakukan?" Jackson bertanya sembari menghampiri Baekhyun. "Mengapa bajunya dimasukkan ke dalam koper?"

"Kita akan pergi berlibur sayang." Baekhyun menjawab. "Njek bisa bantu Papa untuk mengambil ini?" Baekhyun menunjuk mainan milik Jesper dibawah kaki tempat tidur.

Jackson menurut dan meletakkan mainan itu di dalam koper.

"Kita akan berlibur? Benarkah?" Jackson terpekik senang. "Bersama Dadda juga?" gerakan Baekhyun melambat namun kemudian memberikan anggukan.

"Tentu saja, Dadda sudah menunggu disana."

"Yeay liburan bersama Papa!" Jesper bersorak dan merangkak naik ke atas kursi roda Baekhyun. "Kita akan bermain sepuasnya 'kan Pa?"

"Tentu saja sayang." Kekeh Baekhyun. "Nah sekarang ganti baju kalian dan bersiap-siaplah, hm?"

"OKIEEE~"

Baekhyun tersenyum hambar melihat bagaimana antusiasnya kedua anak-anaknya itu berbenah. Ia meninggalkan kamar dengan koper itu ia dorong di depan kakinya. Baekhyun menuju telepon pada ruang keluarga dan menghubungi taksi dan mengatakan alamatnya.

Setelah panggilan itu selesai, Baekhyun memeriksa sekali lagi barang bawaannya. Dompet dengan uang tunai yang tak begitu banyak namun cukup untuk biaya taksi ke alamat tujuannya. Kartu kredit yang Chanyeol berikan Baekhyun letakkan di nakas kamar, ia timpa dengan ponsel miliknya pula.

Baekhyun akan pergi membawa apa yang menjadi miliknya saja.

Anak-anaknya.

* * *

 **bersambung**


	7. Chapter 7: FLASHBACK

**BAGIAN VII: Masa Lalu, Masa Depan**

* * *

"Baekhyunie di ulangtahunmu yang ke 17, ayah memiliki hadiah untukmu."

Baekhyun selalu menyukai hadiah, kejutan dan selalu merasa antusias untuk hal itu. Ini adalah hari ulangtahunnya yang 17, tepat sebulan setelah Baekhyun lulus dari sekolah menengah atas dan mulai merencanakan lanjutan pendidikannya di Universitas.

Wajahnya berbinar dengan mata berkelip menatap tak sabar pria setengah baya yang menjadi orangtuanya itu.

Byun Jaehyun, menatap anak sulungnya dengan senyum tipis tersampir. Ia membuka buku baca yang sedari kemarin menarik minatnya, membalikkan halamannya dan memperlihatkan sebuah foto disana.

Baekhyun menatap dengan penasaran dan lamat-lamat memperhatikan objek yang ada pada gambar itu.

"Dia siapa Ayah?" Baekhyun bertanya sembari kembali menatap orangtuanya itu.

"Hadiah dari Ayah untukmu."

Baekhyun berkerut kening. "Eung?"

Jaehyun menarik senyum semakin lebar, "Calon suamimu."

Baekhyun terkesiap. Sipitnya melebar menatap terkejut bukan main Jaehyun. "Su-suami?" ulangnya.

"Dia tampan bukan?" Jaehyun berpindah lebih dekat kepada Baekhyun dan menaruh perhatiannya pada objek dalam foto itu. "Namanya Park Chanyeol. Dia adalah pria yang akan menjadi suamimu, pria yang akan menjadi ayah untuk anak-anakmu, pria yang akan menjagamu, melindungimu, memberimu kebahagian dan menghabiskan waktu tuanya bersamamu."

Baekhyun tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia masih begitu terkejut dan hanya mampu menatap pria di dalam foto itu.

Namanya Park Chanyeol. Ayahnya memperkenalkannya seperti itu.

Dia berusia 5 tahun lebih tua dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol baru saja lulus dari Universitas dan mulai bekerja di perusahaan keluarganya. Pria itu memiliki tubuh tinggi yang tegap, rambutnya berwarna hitam, dengan sepasang mata bulat, hidung yang mancung dan belah bibir tebal seperti buah apel. Pria itu tampan dan dia akan menjadi suami Baekhyun.

"Tapi ku masih 17 tahun." Baekhyun berujar akhirnya. "Tidakkah aku terlalu muda untuk menikah?"

"Nak, umur bukanlah tolak ukur untuk sebuah pernikahan. Begitu juga menjadi dewasa dan siap untuk membangun keluarga yang baru."

Baekhyun kembali terdiam. Ada banyak yang tidak ia mengerti.

Semua terasa begitu tiba-tiba, Baekhyun bahkan tidak mengenal siapa Chanyeol lalu bagaimana tiba-tiba pria itu akan menikah dengannya.

Di balik itu, Baekhyun memiliki pertanyaan bagaimana tanggapan Chanyeol tentang hal ini. Apakah Chanyeol juga sama seperti dirinya yang tak mengenal siapa calon pendampingnya?

"Apakah Chanyeol sendiri tau tentang hal ini?" Baekhyun menatap ayahnya.

"Tentu saja," angguk Jaehyun cepat. "Chanyeol bahkan benar-benar mengharapkan pernikahan ini."

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun kembali terkejut. "Apa Chanyeol mengenal…ku?"

"Chanyeol tau beberapa hal tentangmu Baekhyun." Jaehyun menarik tangan Baekhyun lembut dan menggenggamnya dengan hangat. "Kau adalah Baekhyunie-ku yang berharga, kau tau itu bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Walaupun Baekhyunie sekarang sudah dewasa, Baekhyunie tetap bayiku. Dan aku tak bisa melepasmu kepada pria yang lain. Tapi Chanyeol, aku mengenalnya. Aku mengenal keluarganya, bagaimana mereka dan aku tau… Chanyeol akan membahagiakanmu. Chanyeol adalah pria yang tepat untuk anak kesayanganku yang berharga."

Baekhyun tidak tau mengapa pandangannya berubah buram dan ia menangis tiba-tiba. Mengapa itu terdengar seperti sebuah perpisahan baginya? Baekhyun buru-buru memeluk Jaehyun dan meluapkan seluruh tangisnya disana.

"Menikahlah dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun." Jaehyun berucap disana. "Untukku…"

 **:::**

Itu adalah hadiah sekaligus permintaan yang tak bisa Baekhyun tolak. Baekhyun tak lagi bertanya mengapa untuk pernikahan itu, di hari selanjutnya ia bertemu Chanyeol untuk pertama kali dan Baekhyun merasa bergetar melihat pria itu.

Dia 1000 kali lebih tampan dari yang Baekhyun lihat di foto. Pria itu terlihat dewasa, gagah dan sempurna.

Dan Baekhyun berubah khawatir dengan dirinya sendiri.

Dia bahkan baru saja lulus SMA kemarin, dibandingkan Chanyeol, Baekhyun terlihat seperti remaja yang masih gemar menghabiskan waktu menjelajah internet seharian penuh. Baekhyun berubah tak percaya diri dan ia merasa malu dengan dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun tak mengatakan banyak hal pada pertemuan pertama itu. Beberapa pertanyaan terlontar basa-basi lalu diam mengisi ruang mereka. Tak hanya Baekhyun, juga Chanyeol yang ikut membisu sepanjang hari.

Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol sama malu seperti dirinya.

 _Baekhyun pikir…_

 **:::**

"Apakah Ayah yakin… Chanyeol menginginkan pernikahan ini?" Baekhhyun bertanya resah pada Jaehyun tepat sehari sebelum pernikahannya. Hubungannya dengan pria Park itu masih canggung, Pernikahan mereka dilangsungkan sebulan kemudian setelah pertemuan pertama dan Baekhyun merasa tak cukup dengan perkenalan singkat itu.

Baekhyun tak mempermasalahkan tentang dirinya. Ayahnya menjodohkannya dengan pria yang menurutnya terbaik dan Baekhyun mempercayainya seperti itu.

Tapi, bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?

"Kalian takkan berada di altar besok jika salah satu dari kalian menolak pernikahan ini," Jaehyun terkekeh pelan, menyadari bagaimana gugup menyerang anaknya itu.

Baekhyun menjalin tangannya kalut dan menggigit bibirnya pelan.

"Aku merasa Chanyeol… tidak menyukaiku Ayah."

"Chanyeol menyukaimu," Jaehyun menjawab cepat. Pundak Baekhyun, pria setengah baya itu remas pelan dan memaksa sulungnya itu agar mendongak.

"Dia menyukaimu, dia menginginkan pernikahan ini. Chanyeol adalah pria yang baik, dia akan membahagiakanmu, percayalah padaku, hm?"

Namun itu bukanlah hal yang benar ingin Baekhyun dengar. Sekali lagi bukan tentang dirinya, tapi Chanyeol?

"Lalu bagaimana jika sumber kebahagianku nyatanya menderita karenaku?" suaranya nyaris tak terdengar mengujarkan kalimat itu.

Jaehyun tertegun. Raut resah dari paras cantik itu perlahan berubah ke dalam emosi sebenarnya. Matanya menyendu dan Baekhyun siap untuk tangis kembali.

"Chanyeol adalah pria yang paling beruntung karena memiliki kau sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Karena kau Baekhyun yang cantik, kau baik, begitu penurut dan pintar. Mengapa Chanyeol tak bahagia memiliki pasangan sepertimu?"

Baekhyun tak merasa seperti apa yang Jaehyun katakan. Menurud Baekhyun,wajahnya biasa-biasa saja. Sifat baiknya tercipta karena pribadinya malu dan rendah hati yang Baekhyun miliki. Baekhyun jarang menghabiskan waktunya di luar dan berada di rumah sepanjang hari sembari mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

Jaehyun berlebihan. Lagipula… itu bukanlah acuan seseorang akan jatuh cinta dengan cara semudah itu.

"Waktu akan menuntun semuanya sayang, untuk itu janganlah mengkhawatirkan apapun lagi."

Namun Baekhyun tetap melakukan pernikahannya walau resah terus saja menghantui sepanjang pemberkatan itu.

 **:::**

Orangtua Chanyeol memberikan sebuah kamar apartemen sebagai hadiah pernikahan untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka tinggal disana dan memulai kehidupan untuk status baru yang kini mereka miliki.

Chanyeol baik. satu-satunya yang Baekhyun syukuri pria itu tak pernah mengeluh dengan dirinya yang terlampau gugup dan berakhir menciptakan suasana canggung kembali.

Chanyeol pergi bekerja setiap pagi dan kembali saat sore menjelang.

Baekhyun berada di apartemen. Membersihkan rumah dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan racikan menu baru yang ia lihat di internet. Baekhyun kadang pulang ke rumah Ayahnya, terkadang berkunjung ke kediaman orangtua Chanyeol.

Sooyoung selalu senang dengan kehadiran Baekhyun. Hobi memasak yang sama-sama mereka miliki membuat jarak yang sempat Baekhyun khawatirkan melebur hilang dan mereka menjadi akrab karena hal itu.

Baekhyun datang lebih sering dan Sooyoung selalu menyambutnya dengan suka cita.

Itu adalah hal yang paling Baekhyun syukuri dari pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol dibalik canggung yang masih mereka miliki. Itu menghilangkan banyak kekhawatiran Baekhyun tentang keluarga Chanyeol sampai Baekhyun melupakan bagaimana tentang Chanyeol juga tanggapan pria itu mengenai dirinya.

Sebulan adalah waktu singkat sekaligus begitu lama terasa untuk Baekhyun mendapatkan jawabannya. Dan Baekhyun tak tau apakah ia harus merasa lega atau juga merasa sedih dengan kenyataan yang kemudian ia ketahui itu.

"Aku tak bisa melanjutkan pernikahan seperti ini! Aku seperti menikah dengan robot!" itu adalah apa yang Baekhyun dengar secara langsung dari Chanyeol.

Suara pria itu keras terdengar melalui celah pintu ruang kerja ayah mertuanya.

"Aku lelah harus menjadi baik karena aku benar-benar tak menyukainya!"

"Chanyeol pelankan suaramu! Baekhyun ada di bawah!" Park Yoochun menegur.

"Akan lebih bagus jika dia mendengarnya dan menjadi tau diri!" Chanyeol menyahut masih dengan suara yang sama.

"Park Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun tak tau harus bagaimana bereaksi. Tubuhnya mematung sedang indera bekerja dengan baik menangkap semua untaian kebencian itu.

Keinginan Chanyeol terkabul karena Baekhyun benar-benar mendengarnya.

Tak harus mendengar bagaimana awal mula pembicaraan itu atau bagaimana akhir dari pembicaraan Chanyeol dengan ayahnya. Baekhyun sudah memiliki jawaban atas pertanyaan yang berguling banyak yang ia miliki selama ini.

Baekhyun sudah memiliki kesimpulannya juga. Dan ia malah mendapatkan pertanyaan yang lain?

Apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan pernikahan mereka?

Baekhyun pergi dari kediaman itu bersama perasaan tercubit ngilu dan Sooyoung bertanya mengapa Baekhyun begitu terburu-buru.

"Se-Sehun pulang ke rumah, aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Baekhyun menjawab tanpa pikir panjang.

Sehun yang bergelut dalam dunia hiburan keartisan membuat jadwalnya selalu penuh dan hanya dapat pulang di saat-saat tertentu. Itu menjadi hal yang wajar jika Baekhyun ingin segera pulang dan Sooyoung tak bisa mencegahnya.

Baekhyun pulang seorang diri dan mati-matian menahan air matanya selama perjalanan itu.

 **:::**

Pertanyaan yang selalu Baekhyun dapatkan ketika bertemu Jaehyun adalah bagaimana kabarnya dengan Chanyeol? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja dan pertanyaan kecil apa saja yang mereka lewati hari-hari kemarin.

Jaehyun tak pernah melepaskan senyum bahagianya sejak hari pernikahan itu dan Baekhyun jelas tau alasan dibaliknya adalah pernikahan yang pria itu inginkan.

Bahkan tanpa ketidaktahuan Baekhyun mengapa, Jaehyun benar-benar menginginkan Chanyeol menjadi menantunya dan Baekhyun tak bisa sekejam itu membiarkan Jaehyun kehilangan senyum bahagianya lagi.

Baekhyun urung mengatakan tentang keinginannya mengakhiri pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol. Itu bahkan baru sebulan dan hubungan mereka tak memiliki perkembangan apapun.

Chanyeol membencinya, itu yang Baekhyun ketahui.

Pria itu menderita menikah dengannya, itu yang Baekhyun simpulkan.

Namun Baekhyun memilih egois dan tak peduli bahkan jika Chanyeol sekarat asal Baekhyun bisa membahagiakan Jaehyun yang telah merawat dan membesarkannya seorang diri selama ini dengan menjadi patuh menuruti keinginannya.

Baekhyun hanya ingin menjadi anak yang baik.

Walau itu berarti ia akan menjadi suami yang kejam untuk Chanyeol.

 **:::**

Lalu, beberapa hari setelah itu Jaehyun meninggal dengan kanker paru-paru yang telah ia derita beberapa tahun terakhir. Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui sampai pria tua itu menghembuskan nafasnya terakhir kali.

Baekhyun begitu terguncang. Ia tak henti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, memaki karena telah menjadi anak yang durhaka tanpa tau bagaimana menderitanya Jaehyun harus menanggung penyakitnya seorang diri.

Baekhyun seharusnya menjadi sosok yang kuat ketika menghadapi itu dengan Sehun yang menjadi adiknya. Namun tidak, Sehun-lah yang meminjamkan bahunya untuk Baekhyun dan menjadi tegar untuk saudaranya itu.

Baekhyun seperti kehilangan jiwanya. Ia menangis tanpa henti menyalahkan dirinya berulang, meringkuk memeluk figura orangtuanya tanpa peduli dengan orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan iba.

Termasuk Chanyeol yang tanpa pria itu sadari, hatinya ikut teremas masuk ke dalam kesedihan Baekhyun. Suaminya. Untuk pertama kali dalam pernikahan mereka, Chanyeol menjadi sepeduli itu kepada Baekhyun.

 **:::**

"Ibu Baekhyun meninggal saat dia berusia 2 tahun." Chanyeol menoleh pada Yoochun ketika pria yang menjadi ayahnya itu berucap tiba-tiba. Matanya mengarah pada Baekhyun yang termenung bersama Sehun yang berusaha mengajak saudaranya itu berbicara.

"Tepatnya saat melahirkan Sehun," Yoochun menyambung. Chanyeol ikut membawa arah pandangnya pada Baekhyun dan dalam diam mendengarkan penuturan itu.

"Baekhyun tak akrab dengan siapapun, hanya dengan ayah dan adiknya saja. Bahkan ketika aku dan Ibumu datang, Baekhyun selalu menunjukkan penolakan. Katanya, dia tak mau menjadi beban dengan bergantung pada orang lain."

Yoochun menerawang mengingat masa lalu. Nafasnya terbuang pelan sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

"3 tahun yang lalu, Jaehyun mengetahui jika dirinya mengidap kanker. Satu-satunya yang dia khawatirkan adalah anak-anaknya terlebih Baekhyun yang tak mau berdekatan dengan siapapun. Jaehyun mengkhawatirkan tentang bagaimana jika dia meninggal nanti, bagaimana Baekhyun melanjutkan hidupnya dan siapa yang akan merawatnya."

"…"

"Aku tak keberatan untuk merawat Baekhyun. Dia sudah ku anggap seperti anakku sendiri, tapi jelas takkan semudah itu bagi Baekhyun. Lalu kupikir, satu-satunya cara adalah dengan… menjodohkan kalian. Maka dengan begitu, Baekhyun masih memiliki keluarganya yang lain. Itu adalah kau Chanyeol."

Yoochun beralih pada anaknya dan menemukan Chanyeol yang terdiam disana.

"Maafkan aku dan Jaehyun yang sudah egois dengan memaksamu menikah dengan Baekhyun. Aku tau kau memiliki pilihan hidupmu sendiri. Maaf karena keegoisan kami membuat hubunganmu dengan Yoojung berakhir." Yoochun berujar penuh sesal.

"Aku tau kau tak menyukainya, hanya saja kumohon… jagalah dia untukku. Jaehyun adalah sahabat terbaik yang selalu membantuku melewati masa-masa sulit. Orangtua Jaehyun dulu bahkan membayar uang sekolah saat orangtuaku tak bisa memberikannya."

Yoochun mengerjab beberapa kali seolah itu mampu menahan pelupuknya yang penuh akan air mata.

"Mungkin mencintainya akan sulit untukmu, kau tak harus melakukannya jika kau tak bisa Chanyeol. Hanya saja, kumohon perlakukan Baekhyun dengan baik."

 **:::**

Hari-hari selanjutnya terlewati tanpa cahaya bagi Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu tetap melakukan semua tugasnya menjadi suami Chanyeol. Ia menyiapkan sarapan, memilihkan setelan pakaian kerja Chanyeol dan membersihkan rumah. Baekhyun menjadi lebih pendiam dari sebelumnya. Di hari lalu, Chanyeol akan menganggapnya robot usang tak memiliki baterai siap untuk remuk dan dibuang.

Namun semua menjadi berbeda kini.

Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah layang-layangan putus yang menanti dahan pohon tempatnya berhenti terombang ambing. Dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menjadi dahan itu dan berjanji akan membawa senyum Baekhyun kembali mengisi parasnya.

Nyatanya, cinta itu berawal dari rasa empati semata.

 **:::**

Baekhyun membuka matanya kembali setelah ia selesai merajut doa dan beralih membersihkan pusara yang menggoreskan nama ayahnya dari debu yang menempel. Seminggu sudah berlalu dan nyatanya Baekhyun masih belum mampu mengobati perasaan sedihnya.

Semuanya adalah luapan rasa bersalah akan ketidaktahuan Baekhyun mengenai penyakit yang Jaehyun derita.

Seharusnya Baekhyun menyadarinya dengan cepat. Jaehyun bekerja di pertambangan. Ayahnya itu sudah tak lagi bekerja bahkan sebelum ia pensiun dengan alasan ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama anak-anak. Seharunya Baekhyun menyadari jika itu hanyalah alasan yang menjadi alasan, itu adalah alibi kenyataan Jaehyun telah mengidap penyakitnya sejak hari itu.

Sehun menghasilkan banyak uang dengan pekerjaannya sebagai artis membuat kehidupan mereka terlihat masihlah baik-baik saja. Baekhyun bahkan berpikir untuk kuliah ke luar negeri tanpa tau jika Jaehyun tengah sakit dengan Sehun yang secara tak langsung menjadi tumpuan keluarga.

 _Betapa kejamnya._ Baekhyun tak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau melupakan bunganya."

Lamunan Baekhyun buyar dengan pundak tersentak lalu menoleh cepat pada asal suara. Itu milik Chanyeol yang datang menghampiri dengan sebuket bunga krisan putih dan lili cantik di tangan.

Baekhyun menyeka air matanya cepat dan menunduk malu melihat kedatangan Chanyeol.

Pria itu meletakkan bunga yang ia bawa pada pusara Jaehyun dan ikut bertumpu di atas rumput di samping Baekhyun. Chanyeol menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan merapalkan doa dalam hati.

"Mengapa tidak bilang ingin mengunjungi Ayah, seharusnya kita datang bersama." Chanyeol berkata setelah ia selesai berdoa. Ia menatap Baekhyun dari samping dan mendapati si mungil itu menunduk, menghindari tatapan Chanyeol.

"Maaf aku pulang terlambat," Baekhyun berujar pelan.

Hari sudah sore, Chanyeol sudah pulang bekerja dan Baekhyun malah menghabiskan waktunya di pemakaman bukannya mengurusi suaminya itu.

"Tidakkah lehermu sakit menunduk terus?" Chanyeol bertanya. Ia tak menunggu jawaban Baekhyun dan membawa tangannya pada pundak lalu memutar tubuh mungil itu lembut untuk menghadap padanya.

Mata Baekhyun membengkak dengan sisa air mata pada pipi. Baekhyun terlihat pucat dan Chanyeol menyesal tak bisa menarik Baekhyun dalam kesedihannya yang berlarut-larut. Ia bahkan tak memiliki keberanian dengan rasa benci yang ia miliki kepada si mungil itu.

Chanyeol tak pernah menginginkan pernikahan ini. Ia memilih diam dan terkesan dingin menyambut Baekhyun dalam hidupnya. Perjodohan konyol—Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu berulang kepada orangtuanya ketika mereka ingin menjodohkannya dengan Baekhyun.

" _Jaehyun adalah teman baikku, aku ingin dia menjadi keluargaku."_

Alasan klasik yang bodoh. Chanyeol masih ingat bagaimana ia mengumpat mengatakan betapa kolotnya orang–orang tua ini.

Namun kemudian disinilah Chanyeol, menjadi suami untuk lelaki mungil nan rapuh bernama Baekhyun. Mengawali semuanya dengan benci perlahan terkikis oleh rasa ingin memahami, sayang dan berakhir dengan _cinta._

"Jangan menangis," Chanyeol berucap lembut sembari menyeka wajah Baekhyun dengan jari-jari tangannya yang besar. "Ayah akan sedih melihatmu seperti ini."

Apa yang Chanyeol katakan itu malah menciptakan getaran pada bibir Baekhyun kembali. Pelupuknya kembali mengembun, perlahan menjatuhkan buliran air matanya kembali.

"Setidaknya menangislah dengan sembunyi-sembunyi agar Ayah tidak mengetahuinya, seperti ini—"

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukan segera, menekan belakang kepala Baekhyun pada dadanya dan membiarkan Baekhyun terisak dalam tangis disana.

"Kau tidak sendiri Baek, kau memiliki aku. Suamimu, keluargamu. Untuk itu jangan bersedih seorang diri, datang dan menangislah padaku."

 **:::**

Sebenarnya inilah lembar baru untuk ikatan suci pernikahan itu.

Chanyeol perlahan mulai membuka diri, melihat Baekhyun dengan sisi yang lain dan mulai menyadari bagaimana cantik dan indahnya Baekhyun. Tak hanya parasnya, namun juga sifat dan hati laki-laki yang menjadi suaminya itu.

Chanyeol mulai bertanya, kemana saja dia selama beberapa bulan ini? Juga bagaimana bisa ia membenci Baekhyun karena menjadi bagian hidupnya?

Ibaratnya kelopak bunga yang terbuka, pun seperti itu perasaan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Masakanmu enak." Itu adalah pujian pertama kali yang Chanyeol lontarkan walau kenyataan ia telah memasukkan hidangan yang Baekhyun masakkan untuknya selama sebulan yang lalu.

Baekhyun sudah terlihat lebih baik, Sehun menghabiskan waktu lebih sering di antara jadwalnya dan mereka saling menghibur diri sendiri. Chanyeol menjadi alasan juga, kehadirannya itu benar memberikan pengaruh besar untuk hari baru yang Baekhyun lewati.

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun menjawab malu-malu.

"Kau bisa membuka restoran dengan masakan seperti ini, Baek." Chanyeol berucap lagi.

"Sebenarnya menjadi koki adalah cita-citaku." Baekhyun berkata.

"Oh benarkah?" Chanyeol benar takjub mendengarnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku sudah berencana untuk mengambil jurusan _culinary art_. Tapi tidak jadi."

"Mengapa?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol menemukan jawabannya sendiri, tentu karena pernikahan yang harus Baekhyun jalani.

Itu menyadarkan Chanyeol kembali jika tak hanya dirinya saja yang harus berkorban karena pernikahan ini. Chanyeol bukanlah satu-satunya pihak yang merasa dirugikan dengan kandasnya hubungannya dengan Yoojung secara paksa karena harus menikah dengan Baekhyun.

Nyatanya Baekhyun pun harus merelakan masa perkuliahan dan mengubur cita-citanya karena harus menikah dengan Chanyeol.

Mereka impas. Tidak, sebenarnya Baekhyun-lah yang paling banyak berkorban disini.

"Kau bisa mengikuti ujian masuk universitas Baek." Chanyeol mencetus tiba-tiba. "Ya, mengapa kau tidak mulai masuk kuliah sekarang?" senyumnya lebar tertarik oleh idenya sendiri.

Baekhyun mengerjab tak benar memikirkan hal itu.

"Boleh?" ia bertanya ragu.

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa kuliah dan mengambil jurusan yang kau inginkan. Masih tidak terlambat untuk melakukannya."

Itu hanya ide sederhana yang Chanyeol sarankan, namun bagi Baekhyun itu adalah hal luas biasa yang takkan cukup hanya dengan ungkapan terima kasih.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol." Baekhyun masih mengucapkan hal yang sama dengan mata yang mulai memanas akibat terharu.

Baekhyun tersenyum, ikut merasa bahagia untuk suaminya itu.

"Berikan aku pelukan sebagai ungkapan terima kasihnya." Chanyeol berucap main-main.

Baekhyun yang terlalu senang sampai melupakan rasa malu yang selama ini masih saja ia bangun. Bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki, Baekhyun segera membawa lengannya melingkari tubuh Chanyeol dalam dekapan.

Chanyeol tertawa menyambutnya dengan senang. Tubuh kecil itu Chanyeol angkat ringan dan menempatkannya duduk di atas pahanya. Baekhyun menahan nafas menyadari posisi mereka dan tubuhnya ikut menegang disana.

Tawa Chanyeol menghilang digantikan senyum lembut dan menaruh perhatian pada semua lekuk paras terkejut Baekhyun di depannya.

"Cha-Chan—" Baekhyun bahkan sampai tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Kau cantik." Chanyeol berucap tanpa sadar ia lakukan. Mata bulatnya bertaut lama dengan sipit milik Baekhyun sebelum perlahan jatuh dan terhenti pada belah tipis milik lelaki di atas pangkuannya itu.

"Boleh aku menciummu?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Baekhyun nyaris serangan jantung dan tubuhnya benar mengaku seperti robot bahkan untuk gelengan ataupun anggukan yang ingin ia berikan sebagai jawaban.

Dan Chanyeol tak ingin menunggu terlalu lama. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menjemput belah lunak milik Baekhyun dan memangutnya dengan lembut.

Itu adalah ciuman pertama mereka.

 **:::**

" _Aku berangkat ke New York hari ini, kau tak ingin mengantarku ke Bandara?"_

Yoojung adalah pemilik perasaannya sejak masa kuliah dulu. Suaranya menggetarkan Chanyeol akan rindu namun entah mengapa sekarang terdengar hambar baginya.

" _Kita seharusnya berangkat bersama, kita bahkan sudah merencanakan hal ini sejak lama."_

Itu adalah Chanyeol yang dulu, masa lalunya. Sekarang mereka telah memiliki pijakan cerita masing-masing yang berbeda.

"Maafkan aku," Chanyeol berujar akhirnya. "Aku tak bisa mengantarmu ke Bandara."

" _Mengapa?"_ Yoojung bertanya, rendah suaranya terdengar penuh rasa kecewa.

Chanyeol melirik jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Ponsel pada tangan yang terhubung dalam sambungan dengan Yoojung tergenggam lebih erat. Nafas Chanyeol tarik lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan.

"Aku sudah memiliki janji dengan suamiku."

Sekarang Chanyeol bersama masa depannya.

Baekhyun, suaminya yang ia cintai.

* * *

 **bersambung**

* * *

#HappyChanBaekDay

614, for love.


	8. Chapter 8

**BAGIAN VIII: Lembar Baru**

* * *

Taksi yang Baekhyun tumpangi berhenti tepat di rumah tujuan. Sopir itu berbaik hati mengeluarkan koper juga kursi roda Baekhyun dari bagasi lantas memapah lelaki itu menempati kursi rodanya kembali. Jackson dan Jesper keluar dari jok belakang dan menatap kebingungan rumah singgahan mereka.

"Pa ini rumah siapa?" Jesper bertanya begitu taksi telah pergi berlalu.

"Byun... Jaehyun?" Jackson mengeja kalimat yang tertera pada papan nama di pagar. "Apa ini rumah kakek?"

"Benar." Angguk Baekhyun.

Jackson dan Jesper tidak pernah bertemu kakek-nenek Byun karena mereka telah meninggal. Pun dengan kakek Park, hanya Jackson yang samar mengingat kehadiran ayah dari Daddanya itu.

Orangtua Baekhyun telah meninggal bahkan sebelum mereka melihat bagaimana rupa cucu-cucu menggemaskan itu. Yoochun menyusul tepat ketika Jesper berumur 1 tahun lebih beberapa bulan. Dan hanya Sooyoung, satu-satunya nenek yang benar bocah-bocah itu ketahui.

"Mulai sekarang kita akan tinggal disini." Kata Baekhyun lagi. Serempak kedua anaknya itu menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung.

"Kita pindah?" Jesper bertanya.

"Lalu dimana Dadda?" Itu Jackson.

Senyum Baekhyun menghilang kala nama itu terdengar. Ia berubah bingung hanya untuk sebuah jawaban sedang Jackson menunggu tanpa berkedip.

"Dadda... akan menyusul nanti." Baekhyun menjawab akhirnya. "Nah sekarang ayo masuk." Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Pandangannya ikut ia bawa menyeluruh pada rumah tumbuh kembangnya itu.

Sehun tidak berbohong mengatakan ia melakukan renovasi terhadap rumah orangtua mereka. Arsitekturnya Sehun biarkan tetap sama hanya beberapa bagian telah tua ia ganti dengan yang baru dan mengganti warna catnya yang kusam.

Baekhyun seperti deja vu hanya dengan melihat bagaimana rumah dan halaman itu kembali. Baekhyun seperti melihat dirinya sendiri ketika ia kanak-kanak dulu, ada pohon dengan ayunan yang selalu menjadi tempat bermain _favourite_ nya dengan Sehun.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja merasa rindu pun dengan buncahan dada yang terasa sesak tiba-tiba.

Matanya terasa panas, cepat-cepat Baekhyun usap tak ingin anak-anaknya kembali khawatir melihatnya menangis.

"Baekhyun?" Panggilan itu memecah nostalgia Baekhyun. Si mungil yang menduduki kursi roda itu menoleh cepat dan menemukan sosok tak asing berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun mengerjab tak percaya.

Kyungsoo adalah teman sekaligus tetangganya. Mereka berteman walau tak cukup akrab semasa sekolah dulu.

"Jadi benar kau akan pindah? Aku sudah menebaknya saat rumahmu di renovasi." Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat. "Apa kabar Baek?"

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Keduanya berpelukan sesaat dan melontar tanya basa-basi tentang satu sama lain.

"Dan lihat siapa yang menggemaskan ini?" Kyungsoo beralih pada Jackson dan Jesper yang sedari diam memperhatikan.

"Anak-anak perkenalkan ini Kyungsoo, teman Papa." Baekhyun memperkenalkan.

"Selamat sore..." Jackson dan Jesper memberi salam diikuti bungkukkan badan. Kyungsoo berubah gemas dan mengusak puncak kepala keduanya bergantian.

"Mereka sudah besar sekali dari yang terakhir kulihat. Apalagi Jesper, pertama aku melihatnya saat di lahir dan sekarang sudah sebesar ini." Kyungsoo berdecak setengah tak percaya. Mata bulatnya meneliti menyeluruh bergantian Jackson dan Jesper.

"Omong-omong dimana Chanyeol?"

Itu merupakan hal yang wajar untuk ditanyakan dan Baekhyun mustinya tak harus terkejut. Senyumnya ia tarik paksa tak ingin memperlihatkan adanya sesuatu yang tak ia sukai akan nama yang Kyungsoo sebutkan itu.

"Chanyeol sedang berada di luar kota. Itulah mengapa aku pulang." Dusta Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham dan tak lagi bertanya. Lelaki yang memiliki postur nyaris sama akan Baekhyun itu lantas membantu mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sedikit khawatir jika Sehun mengubah kata sandi dan dengan cemas menekan tombol angka itu. Namun taunya Sehun masih menggunakan kata sandi yang sama dan Baekhyun benar berlega hati.

Pintu terbuka dan kain putih menyambut pandangan mata pertama kali. Seluruh perabotan di tutupi dengan kain putih untuk menghindarinya dari debu yang menempel.

Arsitektur di dalam rumah pun masih sama terlihat. Kecuali beberapa interior yang telah di ganti dengan yang baru dan lebih modern. Foto-foto masih terpajang di dinding pada posisi yang sama. Sofa tua milik orangtua mereka dan piagam penghargaan milik Ayahnya semasa muda dulu pun masih terpajang apik pada lemari kaca.

Baekhyun kembali merasa déjà vu akan masih kecilnya. Ia seolah melihat sosok ayahnya duduk di atas sofa itu dengan secangkir kopi dan koran di tangan.

Jackson dan Jesper segera berkeliling ke seluruh rumah mengingatkan Baekhyun akan dirinya dan Sehun dulu.

Kyungsoo menyusul masuk dengan koper milik Baekhyun dan menyibak gorden membiarkan cahaya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak pulang." Baekhyun berkata dalam gumanan penuh kerinduan.

Ia menoleh kepada Kyungsoo dan mengulas senyum. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Soo." Ucapnya.

"Hanya menyeret koper, itu bukan apa-apa." Katanya. "Aku ingin berada disini lebih lama sebenarnya tapi aku harus pergi." Lanjut Kyungsoo. "Aku akan datang lagi nanti, oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Sekali lagi terima kasih Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo pergi dengan debuman pintu pelan menyisakan Baekhyun seorang diri di ruang tamu itu. Ia perlahan mendorong kursi rodanya dan menarik kain putih yang tersisa pada ruang tamu itu.

Baekhyun beranjak pada ruang tengah yang menghubungkan dengan dapur. Pada sisi kanannya terdapat lorong dengan 2 pintu kamar. 1 kamar orangtuanya sedang kamar yang lain adalah ruang kerja ayahnya.

Kamar Baekhyun dan Sehun sendiri berada di lantai 2. Dari tempatnya berpijak, Baekhyun dapat mendengar gelak tawa Jackson dan Jesper di atas sana.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan dan menyadari ada banyak hal yang harus ia benahi. Semuanya terlihat melelahkan namun disinilah Baekhyun dengan kehidupan baru yang ia inginkan.

 **:::**

Chanyeol tak pernah menyangka jika tempat pertemuan menjadi tempat paling membosankan baginya. Pesta peresmian selalu menyenangkan dengan alibi bisnis di sela pada hari lalu dan sekarang menjadi tempat yang membosankan.

Keberadaan Yoojung di sampingnya menjadi alasan utama dan Chanyeol berusaha mati-matian membuat wajahnya tak kecut terlihat.

Sebagai pemilik acara, Yoojung dengan ramah menyapa satu persatu tamu undangan. Ia menggandeng lengan Chanyeol dengan senyum yang tak meluntur berbanding terbalik dengan pria tinggi itu. Yoojung mengetahuinya namun ia memilih acuh dan menganggap semua baik-baik saja seperti keinginannya.

"Wah, jadi rumor hubungan CEO Loey dan direktur Taesan itu benar?" satu dari rekan kerja berkata selepas Yoojung menyapa.

Yoojung menyembunyikan senyum diikuti gandengan pada lengan Chanyeol yang semakin mengerat.

"Jadi kapan berita bahagia itu di resmikan?"

"Kami—"

"Kami sebenarnya adalah teman saat kuliah dulu." Chanyeol memotong segera ketika Yoojung hendak menjawab.

Yoojung menoleh pada Chanyeol dan menghujam pria itu dengan raut tak suka.

"Huh?"

"Kami hanya berteman." Lanjut Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Ia menarik langkah kembali meninggalkan kelompok kecil itu diikuti Yoojung dengan tergesa.

"Apa itu tadi?" nada bicaranya sedatar raut wajahnya. Alisnya menukik menatap Chanyeol tak suka.

"Apa?" Chanyeol balik bertanya. "Kita memang seperti itu bukan?"

Yoojung merasakan pelipisnya berkedut dan berniat untuk lanjutan kalimat yang lain. Namun urung ia lakukan kala sosok ayahnya terlihat dan cepat-cepat celah bibirnya membentuk senyum kembali.

"Kita akan bicarakan itu nanti. Sekarang ayo temui Ayahku." Yoojung kembali meraih lengan Chanyeol untuk ia gandeng namun Chanyeol mendahului langkahnya meninggalkan Yoojung.

Wanita itu berdecih tak suka dan benar menahan seluruh luapan emosinya dalam hati.

"Presdir Choi." Chanyeol menyapa sembari membungkuk pelan kepada pemilik Taesan Group itu.

"Oh, Presdir Park. Senang melihatmu disini." Choi Dongjun menyambut dengan senyum lebar. "Setelah pesta selesai, jangan pergi dulu. Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Chanyeol menyembunyikan bingung tentang perihal yang hendak Dongjun bicarakan. Namun ia memendamnya dan teringat tujuan utamanya datang ke pesta peresmian itu.

"Kebetulan juga saya memiliki hal yang ingin dibicarakan dengan Anda." Kata Chanyeol.

 **:::**

Ruangan luas itu berisi meja panjang dengan beberapa kursi mengisi tiap sisi. Di atasnya tersaji berbagai macam hidangan menggugah selera namun sayangnya minat Chanyeol tak tertarik sama sekali. Ia duduk pada salah satu kursi dengan posisi tak nyaman sedang Yoojung berada tepat di sampingnya.

Mereka tak lagi terlibat dalam pembicaraan apapun sejak obrolan terakhir dan sebenarnya pula Chanyeol tak berkeinginan untuk melakukannya.

Presdir Choi masuk lima menit berselang dan duduk pada kursi utama. Wajah tuanya di liputi cerah matahari memaksa Chanyeol menarik senyum pula di antara tegang otot wajahnya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Pemimpin Taesan itu memulai.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja dilanda gugup dengan tangan terkepal di atas pahanya. Yoojung melirik bingung dan sama menanti dengan penasaran akan Chanyeol.

"Saya ingin mengatakan hal yang selama ini saya sembunyikan dari Anda," Chanyeol berucap dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Presdir Choi menukik alis sedang Yoojung nyaris kehilangan nafasnya. Mata wanita itu membelalak dan ia dapat dengan mudah menebak kemana arah pembicaraan yang hendak Chanyeol lontarkan.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" presdir Choi mengulang takut salah dengar.

"Saya—"

"Haha…" Yoojung memotong dalam tawa kering yang ia paksakan. Punggung tangan Chanyeol di bawah meja ia genggam erat meminta Chanyeol untuk diam dalam siratan.

"Yoojung mengapa kau tertawa tiba-tiba?" perhatian presdir Choi teralih pada anak tunggalnya itu.

"Aku tiba-tiba ingat guyonan yang tadi Chanyeol ceritakan, dia pasti ingin menceritakan ini padamu Dad."

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan tau benar bagaimana Yoojung mencoba menahan dirinya disana. Hanya saja tekatnya telah bulat dan ini adalah kesempatan yang ingin ia ambil, sebenarnya sejak dulu hanya saja si pengecut Chanyeol tak memiliki keberanian untuk melakukannya.

"Presdir Choi," Chanyeol memanggil pria tua itu. "Sebenarnya saya sudah menikah."

Tawa Yoojung menghilang.

"Saya sudah menikah dan menjadi suami untuk seorang carrier yang saya cintai sejak beberapa tahun ini. Saya juga telah menjadi Dadda untuk dua buah hati kami dan seorang calon bayi yang masih dalam kandungan."

Aneh rasanya bagaimana lega malah menyusupi Chanyeol kala ungkapan itu ia katakan. Mata bulatnya mencari raut wajah presdir Choi dan tau betul bagaimana keterkejutan merambati pria itu dengan cepat.

"Apa?"

Chanyeol menarik nafas sekali dan kembali melanjutkan. "Saya dan Yoojung berteman sejak kuliah dulu dan kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun sebatas itu."

"Jadi selama ini kalian berbohong—"

"Tidak Dad!" Yoojung memotong dalam seruan. "Sudah kukatakan jika Chanyeol tengah mengatakan guyonannya—"

"Saya berbohong karena tidak memiliki pilihan," Chanyeol tampaknya tak peduli dan kembali melanjutkan. "Karena Loey dalam keadaan krisis dan Yoojung menawarkan bantuan yang perusahaan butuhkan."

Presdir Choi tercengang. Rahangnya terbuka tak percaya. "Kalian—"

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan lekas membungkuk dalam permintaan maaf.

"Maafkan saya yang telah berbohong pada Anda Presdir Choi. Tapi saya tak bisa melanjutkan semua kebohongan ini lebih lama lagi. Tak hanya tentang hubungan kerjasama Loey dan Taesan, tapi lebih berharga dari itu semua… saya tak bisa mengkhiati keluargaku lebih jauh lagi. Saya hanya terlambat menyadari jika harta terbesar milikku bukanlah Loey tapi suami dan anak-anakku." Ungkap Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Tidak! Chanyeol berbohong, dia—"

"Sekali mohon maaf dan terima kasih karena telah memberikan kepercayaan kepada Loey selama ini." Chanyeol sekali lagi memotong kalimat Yoojung tanpa peduli.

Dan kalimat itu juga adalah hal terakhir yang Chanyeol katakan sebelum menarik tungkainya keluar dari sana.

"Berhenti Park Chanyeol!" Yoojung bangkit dari duduknya pula dengan seluruh kesabaran yang telah meluap. Otot wajahnya tegang dengan api kemarahan menghiasi parasnya yang cantik.

"Jika kau pergi sekarang kau akan kehilangan Loey, kau dengar aku?!" Yoojung berteriak.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti dan melirik Yoojung melalui pundaknya.

"Aku hanya terlalu takut untuk mengakui jika aku telah kehilangan Loey sejak lama, bahkan sebelum kita memulai semua masalah ini."

"APA?! PARK CHANYEOL BERHENTI KAU TAK BISA PERGI BEGITU SA—"

 **BLAMM**

Pintu Chanyeol tutup dengan debuman menghalangi teriakan kalap Yoojung dari ruangan itu. Yoojung yang mustinya menjadi penyelamat yang ia butuhkan, namun naïf Chanyeol menutupi jika nyatanya dialah penyebab semua masalah ini.

Ego juga tamak miliknya.

 **:::**

Mungkin memang inilah kenyataan yang Chanyeol terima. Apa yang ia katakan pada Presdir Choi masih membayangi ingatan tentang Loey dan bagaimana perusahaan binaannya itu krisis dan sebenarnya ia telah kehilangannya sejak dulu.

Mungkin takkan serumit ini jika saja ego dirinya tak memenangi peperangan yang melanda gundah hatinya. Chanyeol hanya akan kehilangan perusahaannya saja dan mustinya itu tak masalah karena ia masih memiliki kepercayaan Baekhyun untuknya.

Namun lihat apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Chanyeol tak hanya kehilangan Loey saja namun juga harta berharga miliknya… Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berubah pesimis dengan dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya menjadi setebal tembok hanya untuk pulang dan menghadapi Baekhyun.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Juga apa yang harus ia katakan?

Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan gedung peresmian itu dan tak segera pulang alih-alih ke gedung Loey. Chanyeol terpekur diam lama disana dan memandang sedih gedung bertingkat itu.

Loey merupakan warisan ayahnya yang dibangun dari 0 oleh orangtua laki-lakinya itu. Hanya dengan melihat bagaimana tiap sisa berkas sejarah, Chanyeol tau jika Loey adalah keringat yang telah di keluarkan Yoochun hingga Loey bisa menjadi seperti sekarang.

Lalu si tak berguna Chanyeol datang dan menghancurkan semuanya begitu saja.

Mungkin jika Yoochun masih hidup reaksinya akan serupa seperti Sooyoung. Mereka akan menghakiminya tak becus dengan semua sesal tercurah untuk anak laki-laki tak berguna seperti Chanyeol.

 _Atau mungkin saja… Yoochun tidak._

 **:::**

Sebenarnya alasan mengapa Baekhyun tak pernah ingin bergantung pada orang lain adalah ketakutannya tak mampu membalas semua itu suatu hari. Baekhyun telah melakukannya sejak dulu pun ketika ia menyadari jika tak memiliki keluarga lengkap. Hanya sosok ayah tanpa ibu yang membantu tumbuh kembangnya.

Sudut hatinya diselimuti iri dan mengetahui bagaimana ibunya meninggal membuat sisi jahatnya memberontak tentang seharusnya ia membenci Sehun yang membuatnya kehilangan orangtua perempuannya itu.

Namun Baekhyun tidak melakukannya, dia tidak seperti itu.

Kehilangan Ibu bukan dirinya saja yang sedih. Ayahnya pun dan terlebih Sehun sendiri.

Masa lalu menyedihkan itu tanpa sadar memupuk jiwa Baekhyun lebih tegar dan belajar akan kasih sayang dalam artian berbeda. _Toh,_ ayahnya bisa merawat dan membesarkan ia dan Sehun tanpa kehadiran istrinya.

Lalu mengapa Baekhyun tak bisa merawat dan membesarkan Jackson dan Jesper tanpa kehadiran Chanyeol. Juga bayi yang masih dalam kandungan… Baekhyun akan memberikan semua cinta yang ia miliki dan membuktikan bahwa cacat bukanlah hambatan.

Jiwa optimisnya berkobar hanya saja masih tak mampu bersaing dengan sedih yang mendera sudut hatinya yang ia paksa tenggelam. Kesendirian itu membuatnya lemah dan Baekhyun enggan mengakui jika dirinya tidaklah sekuat itu menghadapi semuanya seorang diri.

Baekhyun… masih membutuhkan Chanyeol. Bukan hanya untuk membesarkan anak-anak mereka, tapi juga untuk menyemangati sisi rendah hati yang Baekhyun miliki.

 **:::**

Soojung adalah adik kandung Kyungsoo yang datang membawakan makanan untuk Baekhyun dan juga anak-anak. Carrier yang tengah hamil itu menyambut walau dengan sisipan rasa bersalah karena harus merepotkan orang lain karena dirinya.

"Kak Kyungsoo pulang untuk menjemput Tae Oh dan pergi bersama Kak Jongin. Aku jadi kesepian di rumah." Soojung berkata. "Tidak apa-apa jika aku berkunjung bukan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dengan senyum tersungging tipis.

"Aku malah takut merepotkanmu."

"Ah, mengapa Kak Baekhyun bilang seperti itu?" Soojung merengut tak suka. "Dulu aku juga sering merepotkan kakak dan Kak Sehun."

Keduanya tertawa teringat masa silam itu.

Soojung lebih muda 5 tahun dari Sehun dan sebenarnya dia adalah gadis kecil yang nakal. Kyungsoo selalu memarahaminya dan dia selalu kabur mencari perlindungan ke rumah Baekhyun dan bermain sampai lupa waktu bersama Sehun di halaman belakang.

"Aku akan menjerang air panas, apa Kak Baekhyun mau kubuatkan susu?"

"Eung?"

Soojung menunjuk perutnya sendiri dengan senyum terkulum penuh arti. Baekhyun reflek menunduk sedang tangan memeluk perutnya.

"4 bulan?" Soojung menebak.

"3 bulan." Koreksi Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia sedikit terkejut tak menyangka kandungannya mulai terlihat jelas dan Soojung dengan cepat menyadarinya pula.

Soojung tak lagi berujar apapun dan menemukan susu hamil milik Baekhyun berada dalam lemari penyimpanan yang Baekhyun letakkan sebelumnya. Gadis itu berbaik hati membereskan dapur dan menarik semua kain-kain putih yang menutupi setiap perabotan.

Baekhyun masih mengucapkan terima kasih ketika gadis itu pergi dan menyisakan dirinya bersama berbagai masakan di atas meja makan. Sebenarnya Baekhyun berpikir untuk melakukan pesan antar mengingat ia tak memiliki persediaan apapun untuk menu makan malam sebelum Soojung datang dengan berbagai masakan yang dibawanya.

Jackson dan Jesper turun dari lantai dua dan bergabung dengan Baekhyun. Makanan itu di lahap habis dalam sekejab dan Baekhyun membiarkan mereka berdua menonton televisi sedang dirinya pergi ke kamar mandi dan mengisi bak untuk mandi.

Hari pertama berjalan tanpa ada hambatan yang berarti.

 **:::**

Setelah mandi dan memakai piyama, Jackson dan Jesper tertidur di dalam kamar orangtua Baekhyun. Baekhyun bersyukur kedua bocah itu tak banyak bertanya tentang kepindahan mereka juga ketidahadiran Chanyeol pula.

Keduanya bermain sampai kelelahan dan puncaknya tertidur pulas.

Baekhyun memberikan masing-masing kecupan pada puncak kepala anak-anaknya itu sebelum keluar dari kamar. Kursi rodanya ia dorong menuju ruangan yang lain pada lantai satu itu. Pada ruang kerja ayahnya dan menghabiskan malamnya duduk seorang diri disana.

 **:::**

Malam belum beranjak larut ketika Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pulang. Mobilnya terparkir pada halaman dan menyadari jika lampu pada teras dalam keadaan mati. Otak lelahnya menaruh tanya tentang mengapa Baekhyun tidak menghidupkan lampu, lalu menerka mungkin daya lampu itu telah habis.

Chanyeol turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Ruangan gelap menyambut dirinya segera dan Chanyeol lagi menaruh penasaran mengapa Baekhyun malah mematikan seluruh lampu di dalam rumah.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol memanggil suaminya itu sembari tangan meraba dinding mencari saklar lampu. Chanyeol menekannya membuat ruangan itu segera diliputi berderang pencahayaan. Pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan, pada ruang tamu lalu menuju ruang yang lain.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol memanggil lelaki mungil itu lagi. Sunyi. Tanpa satupun suara yang menyahuti Chanyeol. _Apakah Baekhyun sudah tidur_? Chanyeol menerka. Tidak biasanya, dan ini bahkan baru memasuki jam tidur anak-anak.

"Jackson? Jesper?" Chanyeol beralih memanggili anak-anaknya.

Langkah semakin cepat ia bawa menuju kamar dan lagi mendapati kamar itu dalam keadaan gelap dan gorden yang masih tersampir pada masing-masing sisi juga tempat tidur dalam keadaan kosong tanpa sosok mungil suaminya itu.

Kerutan pada kening Chanyeol semakin tercetak jelas. Tungkainya menuju kamar mandi, berpikir mungkin Baekhyun berada disana namun kembali kekosongan yang menyambut dirinya. Chanyeol nyaris berpikir jauh ketika ia menemukan ponsel milik Baekhyun berikut dengan kartu kredit milik lelaki itu di atas nakas.

Chanyeol meraih benda pipih itu juga kartu kreditnya. Ini aneh, tanpa dompet milik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mulai mengingat kapan kebiasaan baru Baekhyun; tak menyimpan kartu kredit miliknya di dalam dompet mulai dilakukan.

Chanyeol berubah khawatir, tanpa alasan yang bagus dentuman pada jantung tiba-tiba saja bertalu. Pria itu tergesa keluar dari kamar dan menuju kamar anak-anak. Seperti dugaan, kamar itu pun dalam keadaan gelap tanpa kehadiran bocah-bocah itu disana.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berteriak memanggil Baekhyun kembali. Suaranya menggema ke seluruh rumah namun lagi kesunyianlah yang menjawabi dirinya.

Chanyeol berubah panik dan ia semakin gila ketika memeriksa lemari dan tak mendapati satu-satunya koper yang tersimpan di dalam sana.

 _Baekhyun… tidak mungkin pergi bukan?_

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat menyangkali kesimpulan itu. Langkah kakinya terpacu lebih cepat menuju setiap rumah, pada halaman belakang, samping bahkan garasi namun ketiga sosok itu tetap tak berada disana.

Chanyeol semakin panik sedang suara semakin meninggi menyerukan nama Baekhyun bergantian dengan nama Jackson juga Jesper.

"Baekhyun aku tau kau bersembunyi? Hei, keluarlah aku menyerah, oke?" Chanyeol berusaha mendera tawa di antara spekulasi tentang Baekhyun yang mungkin tengah bermain-main _hide and seek._

"Njek? Njes… keluarlah. Dadda mengaku kalah." Serunya lagi.

Namun tak peduli bagaimana seruan Chanyeol berubah dalam tariakan, memantul memenuhi seisi rumah namun tak juga membuat ketiga sosok itu keluar dari tempat _persembunyian._

Karena kenyataan… Baekhyun dan anak-anak telah pergi.

 **:::**

Chanyeol tergesa meninggalkan rumah dan membanting pintu mobil dengan keras. Fokusnya tak beraturan dan ia nyaris menabrak mobil yang lain dan berpikir untuk mengabaikan ketelodorannya itu ketika pemilik mobil keluar yang nyatanya Sehun.

"Chanyeol hyung?" aktor itu menghampiri iparnya dan berkerut kening menyadari betapa kacaunya wajah pria itu. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sehun apa Baekhyun menghubungimu? Atau apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Chanyeol memborongi Sehun dengan pertanyaan segera.

Sehun menggeleng kaku dan sebenarnya tak mengerti mengapa suami kakaknya itu terlihat begitu panik.

"Baekhyun hyung tidak," katanya. "Hyung apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku baru saja pulang dan Baekhyun dan anak-anak tidak ada di rumah—"

"Apa?" Sehun terperangah. "Apa maksudmu Baekhyun hyung tidak ada di rumah?"

"Mereka sudah tidak ada saat aku pulang!" Nafas Chanyeol bergulung. "Baekhyun meninggalkan ponselnya dan aku bahkan tak tau dia kemana!"

Sehun terkesiap akan seruan itu. Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya kasar dan menggigit kepalan tangannya dengan gusar.

"Aku akan mencari mereka sekarang." Kata Chanyeol kemudian.

Sehun tersadar dari keterkejutannya mengangguk menyetujui. "Hubungi aku jika kau menemukan dimana Baekhyun hyung." Actor itu berucap terburu sembari menuju mobilnya kembali.

Decitan ban Chanyeol terdengar memekakkan meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang menggelilingi isi kepala Sehun setelah itu. Tentang Baekhyun dan mengapa saudaranya itu pergi tanpa pemberitauan?

Apa sesuatu tengah terjadi antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Terakhir kali Sehun berkunjung ia tak mendapati sesuatu yang aneh pada pasangan itu. Atau… Baekhyun yang terlalu pintar untuk menyembunyikan apa yang tengah terjadi.

Jemarinya mengetuk kemudi tiap detik berlalu. Otaknya berputar mencari kiranya dimana Baekhyun pergi pun dengan anak-anak bersamanya pula.

Ingatannya memproses kejadian lalu dan teringat tentang pembicaraannya dan Baekhyun yang terakhir.

 _Mungkinkah…_

Sehun diam-diam berharap dan tak menyisakan detik segera menekan gas menuju kediaman orangtua mereka.

 **:::**

Baekhyun mendorong kursi rodanya lebih dekat pada deratan rak yang menempel pada dinding. Jemarinya menari pada deretan buku baca milik ayahnya dan mengusap halus debu-debu yang menempel disana.

Baekhyun mengambil satu, tepatnya pada buku album dan menatapnya lama.

Lembar pertama Baekhyun balik dan menemukan foto pernikahan orangtuanya disana. Ada buncahan rindu yang menguar dan Baekhyun dengan hati-hati mengusap objek itu.

Lalu pada lembar selanjutnya, sosok Baekhyun saat bayi mulai muncul. Beberapa dipangku oleh ibunya, beberapa bermain seorang diri di atas permadani, ada juga yang digendong oleh ayahnya. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan sosok Sehun bayi bersamaan dengan menghilangnya sosok Ibu di dalam figura itu.

Lembaran-lembaran berikutnya lebih banyak diisi oleh foto Sehun. Baekhyun tidaklah sepercaya diri itu berfoto di depan lensa berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun. Sikap narsis penuh gayanya sudah terlihat sejak bayi dan tak mengejutkan bagaimana Sehun bisa dengan mudah berbaur dengan dunia hiburan.

Lalu pada beberapa lembar terakhir ada foto pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol. Sosoknya terlihat begitu kecil di apit oleh Ayahnya juga Chanyeol dan Sehun pada sisi yang lain.

Ada banyak kilasan-kilasan ingatan yang menghampiri Baekhyun dan itu sedikit konyol bagaimana panas pelupuknya tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi air mata dan Baekhyun mendapati dirinya menangis seorang diri.

Album itu ia dekap di dada dan membiarkan malam mendengarkan pilu hatinya.

Derap langkah kaki mendekat tak juga menginterupsi dirinya dan Baekhyun tak menyadari bagaimana sosok Sehun datang dengan senyum penuh kelegaan terpantri pada paras tampannya.

"Hyung!" Sehun berseru sembari menuju Baekhyun dengan segera.

Lelaki mungil itu tersentak kaget dan menoleh terkejut mendapati saudaranya itu berada disana. Cepat-cepat ia menyeka air matanya dan tak siap ketika Sehun menerjangnya dalam pelukan tiba-tiba.

"Se-Sehun…"

"Mengapa kau pergi begitu saja hyung?" sarat kekhawatiran terdengar begitu jelas dari aktor itu. Ia melepas pelukannya dari Baekhyun dan menatap dalam saudaranya itu. "Kau tidak tau bagaimana khawatirnya aku dan Chanyeol hyung saat mendapatimu tak ada di rumah? Sebentar, aku akan menghubungi Chanyeol hyung dan mengatakan bahwa kau disini." Sehun mencari ponselnya ketika Baekhyun menahan pergerakannya disana dengan cepat.

"Jangan!" Baekhyun menatap penuh harap Sehun. "Kumohon jangan beritau Chanyeol aku berada disini."

* * *

 **bersambung**

* * *

terima kasih sudah membaca, sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya ya :D


	9. Chapter 9

**BAGIAN IX:** **Pertengahan**

* * *

Suara detikan jam terdengar pelan memecah sunyi. Malam sudah semakin tinggi dengan bias rembulan memantul melalui celah gorden menemani kedua saudara yang terpekur diam mengisi malam di antara hela nafas yang saling bersambut sahut.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya namun yang ia dapati adalah Baekhyun yang masih tak melepaskan pandangannya sama sekali pada album di tangan. Saudaranya itu mengulas senyum terkadang dengan jemari mengusap halus tiap lembaran itu.

Sehun tau, ada banyak hal yang tengah Baekhyun pikirkan dalam dirinya. Semua mungkin adalah tentang permasalahan yang tengah dia hadapi, tentang hubungannya dengan Chanyeol yang luput Sehun ketahui sampai hari ini.

Sehun menunggu, berpikir jika Baekhyun akan menceritakan apapun yang tengah ia hadapi kini. Namun sampai malam semakin jauh beranjak, dengan keterdiaman seperti itu Baekhyun tampaknya masih enggan untuk memulai pembicaraan apapun.

"Sebenarnya hyung…" maka Sehun memutus untuk memulainya. Dia menghela nafas sesaat membuat atensi Baekhyun segera terarah pada saudaranya itu dan balas menatapi dengan lembut.

"Hm?"

"Aku tengah menyukai seseorang." Sehun berucap.

"Benarkah?" gurat wajah Baekhyun tertarik penuh minat. "Gadis atau carrier?"

"Carrier." Jawab Sehun. "Dia seorang aktor, kami terlibat dalam beberapa project dan menjadi dekat karena hal itu." Pandangannya jatuh pada langit-langit, menerawang akan ingatan yang sebenarnya tak ingin Sehun bahas. Itu bukanlah bagian yang menyenangkan untuk di kenang sebenarnya.

"Akhir tahun lalu, dia bergabung dengan agensiku." Sehun menyambung. "Aku memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya karena hal itu."

"Lalu?" Baekhyun mengejar penuh minat.

Sehun menatap dinding di depannya seolah sesuatu yang bagus benar menarik minatnya disana. Lalu tanpa sadar, bagian datar itu memutar ingatan Sehun atas apa yang terjadi hari lalu.

"Aku mengajak makan malam dan mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya."

Senyum Baekhyun terkembang cerah dan siap untuk menggoda saudaranya itu.

Sehun tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng, "Dia menolakku."

Baekhyun berganti dalam keterpakuan bersama dengan senyum yang ikut menghilang dari bibirnya. "Sehun…"

Sehun melihat hal itu dengan senyum tipis yang sama dan kembali melanjutkan.

"Katanya aku bukanlah tipe pria yang di sukainya," Sehun menggidikkan bahunya sekali. "Katanya dia hanya ingin berteman denganku. Lalu minggu lalu kuketahui, jika dia adalah simpanan CEO agensiku."

Sehun tertawa namun berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang menatap terkejut sekaligus iba pada saudaranya itu.

Baekhyun tidak pernah tau jika Sehun akan menghadapi hal-hal menyakitkan seperti itu. Sehun adalah idola, dia tampan dan penggemarnya ada dimana-mana. Baekhyun pikir, untuk orang seperti Sehun mustahil pesonanya akan di tolak. Namun inilah yang terjadi, hidup memang selalu mengejutkan.

"Aku tak berniat untuk menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun, karena ini sedikit memalukan sebenarnya." Sehun terkekeh. "Tidak kusangka rasanya akan selega ini setelah kuceritakan padamu hyung."

Baekhyun menunduk, membawa pandangannya kembali pada album foto di tangan. Dia akhirnya tau apa yang membuat Sehun menceritakan hal ini lantas berharap sebagai timbal balik agar Baekhyun untuk bercerita pula.

Baekhyun menumpuk ragu namun tatapan Sehun memaksanya untuk membuka apa yang ia paksa untuk menutup.

"Aku dan Chanyeol akan bercerai," Baekhyun berujar akhirnya. Ada retak yang terasa dalam hati Baekhyun harus mengakui hal itu. Sedihnya kembali mencuat pun dengan pelupuk yang kembali menganak sungai.

Sehun di samping Baekhyun menatap saudaranya itu tak percaya. Rahangnya jatuh—mencolos mendengar penuturan itu. Lalu Sehun teringat bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol ketika tak mendapati Baekhyun di rumah sebelumnya. Semua yang ada dalam gurat wajahnya adalah panik, takut, sedih yang berbaur satu.

"Chanyeol menghadapi banyak hal sulit selama ini karena harus menikah denganku, jadi aku ingin melepasnya… mungkin sebagai ungkapan terima kasih?" Baekhyun lebih kepada bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sesuatu terjadi?" Sehun bertanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk bersamaan dengan setetes air mata membasahi pipinya. "Aku… hanya tidak tau apa yang kulakukan Sehun," dan tangis Baekhyun pun pecah disana.

Sehun mendekap Baekhyun segera dan membawa tubuh saudaranya itu dalam pelukan. Dia tak lagi bertanya dan membiarkan Baekhyun menumpahkan segala sesak hatinya. Isakannya lirih terdengar dan nyatanya itu menyakiti Sehun pula.

"Itulah mengapa kau pergi?"

"Akan sangat memalukan jika Chanyeol mengusirku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi."

"Aku bertemu Chanyeol hyung sebelumnya dan dia… sangat panik ketika kau tak ada di rumah hyung…" Sehun mencoba menjelaskan apa yang dilihatnya tentang Chanyeol.

Permasalahan yang Baekhyun hadapi tak sepenuhnya Sehun pahami, namun kata perceraian cukup membuat Sehun tau jika keadaan pasangan itu tidaklah baik-baik saja. Dan entah mengapa, keputusan Baekhyun untuk pergi begitu saja sedikit banyak menganggu pikirannya.

"Mungkin… Chanyeol takut aku menolak untuk bercerai dengannya. Bagaimanapun dia butuh surat perceraian itu untuk bisa menikah dengan kekasihnya."

Sehun mencolos kembali.

 _Jadi Chanyeol selingkuh?_ Sehun menyimpulkan hal itu dalam hati. Baekhyun merasa dikhinati, dia memutuskan untuk pergi dan kini Sehun tak ingin menyalahi mengapa Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi begitu saja.

"Kumohon jangan beritau Chanyeol jika aku berada disini…" Baekhyun meminta, ia mendongak menatap basah adiknya itu.

Sehun dengan hati-hati menyeka aliran pada wajah itu dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah malam, kau harus tidur hyung." Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Album foto di atas pangkuan Baekhyun dipindahkan ke meja lantas menggendong saudaranya itu keluar dari ruangan menuju kamar orangtua mereka dulu bergabung bersama Jackson dan Jesper yang telah menyelami mimpi sedari tadi.

Baekhyun membenarkan posisi tidur kedua anaknya sesaat sebelum ikut berbaring dan mulai tidur.

"Aku ada di atas jika kau membutuhkanku, oke?" Sehun berkata sebelum keluar dari kamar.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengantar kepergian saudaranya itu dengan matanya.

* * *

Malam beranjak semakin dingin, kian hampa sama akan perasaan Baekhyun.

Angin malam berhembus semakin menggigit dingin. Uapnya menempel pada kaca membuat pandangan Chanyeol memburam menatap jalanan malam. Ini sudah dini hari dan hanya satu dua mobil yang melintasi jalan menemani Chanyeol.

Pria itu masih terjaga dengan kemudi di genggamnya erat sedang mata menatap menyeluruh pada kanan kiri. Ponsel milik Baekhyun berada pada satu tangan yang lain berharap dia menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menuntunnya menemukan suaminya itu.

Namun sampai malam semakin jauh, Chanyeol masih tak mendapatkan hasil apapun.

"Baekhyun kau ada dimana sayang?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Mobilnya ia arahkan pada jalanan yang lain, tanpa tujuan juga tanpa ide kemana kiranya Baekhyun pergi.

Baekhyun tidak memiliki teman yang benar-benar akrab juga tempat yang gemar ia kunjungi. Baekhyun berada di rumah sepanjang hari bahkan memilih untuk tetap tinggal walau waktu itu adalah hari libur.

Dan sebenarnya pun… Chanyeol tak benar tau tempat apa yang senang Baekhyun datangi bahkan sebelum lelaki itu lumpuh. Dalam hati, Chanyeol memaki dirinya sendiri. Mengutuk mengatakan betapa payahnya dia menjadi suami yang bahkan tak tau apa-apa tentang suaminya sendiri.

Getaran pada ponsel Chanyeol menyadarkannya akan sebuah panggilan yang masuk. Nama Sehun tertera sebagai pemanggil dan dengan terburu Chanyeol menerimanya.

"Bagaimana kau sudah menemukan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol terburu bertanya. Hatinya meluap menumpuk harapan kepada adik iparnya itu.

 _"Belum hyung…"_ di ujung sambungan sana Sehun menjawab. Chanyeol segera di rudung kecewa bersama _hazel_ yang kian meredup.

"Aku juga belum menemukannya," sahut Chanyeol. "Aku sedang menuju kawasan Bundang, aku ingat Baekhyun memiliki seorang teman yang tinggal disana."

 _"Kupikir kau harus beristirahat hyung, ini sudah dini hari."_ Sehun berkata di ujung sana.

"Bagaimana aku bisa beristirahat jika Baekhyun masih tidak kuketahui kemana," Chanyeol menertawai saran yang Sehun berikan. "Oh, apa menurutmu Baekhyun pulang ke rumah orangtua kalian?"

Setitik harapan tumbuh kembali dalam diri Chanyeol. Mengapa dia tak kepikiran kesana, mungkin saja 'kan? Kediaman itu memang sudah lama tak di huni sejak Ayah Baekhyun meninggal, namun masih di biarkan kokoh dan tak di jual pada siapapun.

 _Ah, bodohnya…_ Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya kembali.

 _"Aku sudah kesana dan Baekhyun hyung tidak ada."_

Namun apa yang Sehun katakan kembali merubuhkan seluruh harapan yang mati-matian Chanyeol coba bangun. Pundaknya merosot jatuh sedang pijakannya pada pedal ikut melemah.

"Benarkah?"

 _"Aku mengingat beberapa teman Baekhyun hyung saat SMA dulu, aku akan mencoba menghubungi mereka pagi nanti."_ Sehun berkata. " _Pulanglah hyung, besok kita akan mencarinya bersama-sama kembali."_

Chanyeol tak memberikan sahutan untuk ujaran itu.

"Segera hubungi aku jika kau memiliki petunjuk, oke?" Chanyeol kembali mengingatkan sebelum memutus panggilan mereka.

Layar ponselnya ia tatapi lama tepatnya pada latar dimana tiga orang terkasihnya menjadi objek yang tertera pada benda pipih itu. Chanyeol mengusap layarnya hati-hati pun dengan pandangan yang kian memburam bersama konsentrasi yang nyaris bercabang.

Chanyeol tersadar cepat dan seketika menginjak rem ketika mobilnya nyaris menabrak pembatas jalan. Kepalanya terantuk kemudi, menghasilkan denyutan dan pusing yang mendera otaknya seketika.

"Akh sial sekali…" kembali Chanyeol mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri.

* * *

 _Morning sickness_ telah menjadi teman Baekhyun sejak janin di dalam rahimnya mulai tumbuh berkembang. Baekhyun tidak baik-baik saja dengan keadaan itu, dia menjadi lebih cengeng lantas menangis tanpa alasan.

Keberadaan Sehun sedikit banyak membantu bagaimana saudaranya itu bisa mengurus Jackson dan Jesper yang selalu ribut ketika pagi dan teriakan antusias mereka yang mendapati keberadaan Sehun.

Dari kamar mandi, Baekhyun dapat mendengar tawa dua anaknya itu di lantai atas sedang Baekhyun menangisi dirinya dengan muntahan yang masih ia coba keluarkan dari lambungnya.

"Hyung?"

Suara Sehun terdengar mendekati kamar. Baekhyun terserang panik dan buru-buru mengusap wajahnya namun terlambat bagaimana sosok tinggi itu telah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ya Tuhan Hyung!" Sehun membelalak terkejut dan menghampiri Baekhyun secepat angin. "Hyung kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun bertanya panik.

"Aku baik," sahut Baekhyun diikuti muntahan yang keluar lagi untuk kesekian kali. Sehun mengurut tengkuk Baekhyun segera dan menatap saudaranya itu dengan khawatir.

"Haruskah aku memanggil dokter?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja Sehun. Ini hanya sebentar…"

Sehun terdiam sedang mata menjelajah menatap keseluruhan tubuh Baekhyun. "Apa kau hamil?" Sehun bertanya.

Baekhyun tak menjawab dan nyatanya itu lekas membuat Sehun memiliki kesimpulannya sendiri. Sehun tak tau harus bagaimana bereaksi akan hal itu.

"Apa Chanyeol hyung tau hal ini?" Sehun kembali bertanya dan kembali Baekhyun diam tak memberikan sahutan.

Sehun mencolos dan seketika berubah bingung dengan jalan pikiran saudaranya itu. Baekhyun pergi dari rumah membawa kedua anaknya begitu saja sedang dia tengah berbadan dua.

"Hyung tidakkah kau tau apa yang tengah kau lakukan sekarang?" Sehun menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. "Mengapa kau seperti ini—"

"Aku seperti apa?" Baekhyun memotong. Dia menatap Sehun sedih dengan bibir bergetar menahan tangis yang tanpa alasan kembali menggertak keluar. "Aku memang hamil lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus mengemis agar aku tidak diceraikan? Dengan membawa bayi ini sebagai alasan?!" Suara Baekhyun meninggi, mengejutkan Sehun yang tertegun atas respon yang di dapatinya itu.

"Aku lelah harus menjadi penghambat Sehun." Baekhyun melirih.

"Hyung—"

"Apa kau juga memikirkan hal yang sama? Karena aku lumpuh dan aku takkan bisa merawat anak-anakku sendiri? Apa kau juga meragukan aku?"

"Bukan itu maksudku," Sehun menyahut cepat. "Oh, hyung maafkan aku." Sehun terburu segera memeluk Baekhyun dengan beribu ungkapan maaf. Baekhyun menangis lagi seperti apa yang dilakukan semalam dan Sehun lagi tak tau apa yang harus dilakukan.

Mereka tak terlibat dalam pembicaraan apapun setelah itu. Sehun bertahan pada tempatnya menatap bagaimana Baekhyun melewati hormonal kehamilannya itu. Semua berakhir 10 menit kemudian dan Sehun membantu Baekhyun menduduki kursi rodanya kembali lalu keluar menemui Jackson dan Jesper di dapur.

Kedua bocah itu telah menempati kursi makan dengan sarapan yang Sehun siapkan.

Baekhyun dengan cepat menarik senyum dan Sehun lagi tertegun melihat bagaimana mudahnya Baekhyun mengatur ekspresi wajahnya. Seolah tak ada hal besar yang di hadapinya dengan senyum terlampau lebar seperti itu.

Sehun… berubah bimbang dengan keputusannya sendiri.

* * *

"Tadi guru Njek menghubungi Papa, katanya sekolah hari ini libur." Baekhyun berujar penuh dusta ketika Jackson bertanya mengapa Baekhyun memintanya tak harus bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

"Benarkah?!" anak itu terpekik senang, dia melompat bahagia bersama Jesper yang ikut menyambut antusias hal itu.

"Hari ini Njes akan bermain sepuasnya dengan Njek hyung yeahhh!" Jesper berseru.

"Jadi Papa tidak di ajak bermain bersama?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada sedih.

"Papa juga ikut!" Jesper memeluk Baekhyun segera dan mengusakkan kepalanya di atas dada Baekhyun. Jackson ikut memeluk Baekhyun pula dan ketiganya mulai memilih permainan apa yang hendak dimainkan bersama.

Di belakang sana, Sehun memperhatikan sedang dalam hati bertanya… akan sampai kapan Baekhyun terus seperti ini?

* * *

Chanyeol tersentak dalam tidurnya oleh ketukan pada jendela mobil. Seorang polisi berada di luar sana mengetuk jendela mobil Chanyeol. Pria itu segera menyadari dimana posisinya, di pinggir jalan, tertidur tanpa sadar ia lakukan.

Polisi itu mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan lalu meninggalkan beberapa pesan dan peringatan untuk tak melakukan hal sama di masa depan nanti.

Chanyeol hanya memberikan anggukan dan menyadari ponselnya yang bergetar dengan nama Jongdae di layar. Ada beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dan semua itu berasal dari bawahannya.

 _"Pak Anda harus segera ke kantor sekarang,"_ suara Jongdae terdengar panik.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol berkerut bingung.

 _"Orang dari Taesan Group datang dan menyuruh kami untuk segera berbenah."_

"Apa?"

* * *

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan kacau, sama kacaunya dengan penampilannya yang kusut. Kantung hitam menggantung pada bawah matanya juga rambut berantakan menyapa seluruh mata ketika sosok tingginya sampai di gedung perusahaan.

Logo Taesan Group menempel dimana-mana menggantikan seluruh logo Loey milik Chanyeol. Orang-orang itu ada dimana-mana dan tak ada yang bisa mencegah ketika seluruh isi Loey mulai dikumpulkan satu dalam satu tempat lantas menempelkan logo milik Taesan tak lupa keterangan di sita pula tertera jelas disana.

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main. Ia sampai tak bisa berkata-kata segera berlari masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan menemukan Jongdae disana, tidak sendiri namun bersama Yoojung.

"Ada apa ini?" Chanyeol bertanya sedang nafas bergulung di dada.

Yoojung menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol tanpa ekspresi. Perempuan itu duduk di balik meja kebesaran Chanyeol dengan kuku terawatnya ia mainkan.

"Kau datang juga akhirnya," Yoojung berujar basa-basi. Nada suaranya tenang berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol. Ujung mata melirik dan Yoojung dalam hati menatap kasihan penampilan pria yang dicintainya.

Namun dia tak ingin peduli lagi. Map di meja, ia dorong ringan dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Mulai hari ini Loey telah menjadi bagian dari Taesan Group, jadi segera benahi barang-barangmu atau orang-orangku akan membakar semuanya."

Chanyeol membelalak. "Apa?" langkah kakinya menghentak lantai menuju Yoojung dan menatap perempuan itu tak percaya.

"Apa?" Yoojung balas menatap Chanyeol pula. "Loey sudah melewati masa tenggang untuk membayar semua hutang yang Taesan berikan, dan seperti yang tertulis dalam surat perjanjian Loey yang kau jadikan sebagai jaminan akan jatuh ke tangan Taesan Group."

"Kau seharusnya tidak datang seperti ini lantas mengacau—"

"Mengacau?" Yoojung memotong. "Park aku sudah sangat berbaik hati terus mengundur tanggalnya, tapi sekarang aku tidak sebaik itu lagi." sudut bibirnya berkedut, mencetak senyum miring pada polesan lipstik itu.

"Jadi segera kemasi barangmu daripada mengatakan omong kosong disini." Dia bangkit dari duduknya setelah itu, tubuh langsingnya melangkah mendekati Chanyeol dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"Kau menghancurkan perasaanku untuk kedua kalinya, mengapa kau harus berbaik hati memberimu kesempatan yang ketiga?" Yoojung berdecih kecil di akhir bersama senyum miring yang kian jelas tersampir dari sudut bibirnya, namun itu mampu menghentak Chanyeol jatuh pada lantai—direndahkan bukan main.

"Choi Yoojung." Chanyeol memanggil nama perempuan itu. Namun Yoojung tak ingin mendengarkan apapun, tetap melanjutkan langkah keluar dari sana meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berubah dungu dengan keadaan yang di hadapinya kini.

Bagi Yoojung, ini adalah pembalasan.

Bagi Chanyeol, ini hanya bagian kecil dari seluruh kehancuran yang ditakutinya.

* * *

Chanyeol pulang ke rumah dengan setengah nyawa mengisi tubuh. Dia seperti mayat hidup bahkan untuk sekedar peduli dengan keadaan dirinya sendiri-mengemudi sedang konsentrasi bercabang entah kemana-mana.

Chanyeol hancur, tak hanya secara fisik terlebih batin. Chanyeol hanya ingin pulang, mungkin berbaring lalu terbangun dan semuanya kembali berjalan dengan normal. Chanyeol berharap apa yang ia alami hanyalah mimpi dan ketika terbangun hidupnya masihlah baik-baik saja.

Namun nyatanya apa yang tengah Chanyeol pijaki kini bukanlah mimpi. Semua adalah nyata, senyata sosok Sooyoung yang ada di rumahnya dan memburu Chanyeol dalam pertanyaan bertubi kemudian.

"Chanyeol mengapa Taesan menyita Loey? Bukankah kalian setuju untuk bekerja sama, mengapa malah jadi begini?" Sooyoung menyerang Chanyeol bahkan ketika pintu mobil belum sepenuhnya Chanyeol buka.

Pria itu kembali merasakan kepalanya pecah namun memilih untuk mengabaikan Sooyoung dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Park Chanyeol!" Sooyoung menarik lengan anaknya itu. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Bu—" Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah. "Bisakah kita bicarakan ini nanti?"

"Tidak!" tolak Sooyoung, "sebelum kau jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi? Mengapa tiba-tiba Yoojung mengklaim Loey menjadi milik Taesan? Itu bukan dalam perjanjiannya 'kan?"

"Loey memang menjadi milik Taesan tepat di hari aku meminjam uang kepada mereka, aku tak bisa melunasinya dan Loey adalah jaminannya. Apalagi yang tak bisa Ibu pahami?"

"Apa?" Sooyoung mencolos tak percaya. "Tapi kalian setuju untuk menikah—"

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENYETUJUI RENCANA PERNIKAHAN ITU!" suara Chanyeol meninggi menghentak Sooyoung dalam keterkejutan luar biasa. Namun Chanyeol tak peduli, otaknya sudah tersumbat tak bisa dipakai untuk sekedar berpikir dengan jernih. "Aku tak pernah menyetujui rencana gila itu! Tidak pernah sekalipun, jadi tak bisakah Ibu berhenti menudingku seperti ini?!"

"Oh, jadi seperti itu?" Sooyoung berdecak. "Dan lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan, sekarang kau kehilangan Loey!" Sooyoung berteriak.

"Aku tak hanya kehilangan Loey, Bu." Chanyeol menyahut nyaris tak bertenaga. "Aku telah kehilangan segalanya, termasuk hartaku yang paling berharga yang seharusnya kujaga... yaitu Baekhyun dan anak-anakku." Pria itu terisak sedang tubuhnya ia biarkan melunglai jatuh pada rumput di atas kakinya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian tahun berlalu Chanyeol menangis, meraung mengingatkan Sooyoung akan Chanyeol yang masih berada di taman kanak-kanak dulu.

"Mengapa…" Chanyeol terisak pilu. "Mengapa Ibu membiarkanku kehilangan Baekhyun seperti ini, mengapa… Ibu kejam sekali padaku?"

* * *

Baekhyun berada di dapur dengan berbagai bahan masakan di atas pantry yang manajer Sehun belikan sebelumnya. Jam makan siang akan berlangsung sebentar lagi dan Baekhyun telah memikirkan menu untuk siang itu.

Sehun berada di ruang depan bersama manajernya dan Baekhyun sayup-sayup mendengar tentang jadwal yang Sehun miliki. Baekhyun tak ingin menganggu jadi menyibukkan dirinya di dapur seorang diri.

"Pa?" Jackson datang menghampiri kemudian. Rambutnya lepek oleh keringat dan Baekhyun segera mengangsurkan segelas air untuk anak pertamanya itu.

"Dimana Jesper?" Baekhyun bertanya sembari mengusap beberapa titik keringat pada wajah rupawan anaknya.

"Di atas," sahut Jackson singkat. "Pa mengapa Dadda belum datang?"

Gerakan tangan Baekhyun sontak berhenti pun dengan raut wajah tegang kembali terpantri.

"Dadda—"

"Bukankah Papa bilang Dadda akan datang, mengapa Dadda lama sekali?" Jackson menatap Baekhyun menuntut orangtuanya itu untuk sebuah jawaban.

"Dadda memiliki pekerjaan sayang," Baekhyun kembali mengujarkan jawaban serupa itu kembali.

"Bolehkah aku menghubungi Dadda?" tanya Jackson kembali.

"Apa?" Baekhyun mengerjab. "Ah, itu… Papa meninggalkan ponsel di rumah."

Jackson menatap Baekhyun kecewa, "Bolehkah aku meminta Sehun hyung untuk menghubungi Dadda?"

"Sayang—" Baekhyun menarik tangan Jackson meminta anak itu tetap tinggal. "Dadda sangat sibuk, kau tau bukan?" Baekhyun gelagapan pada tempatnya. "Nanti saat pekerjaan Dadda selesai, Dadda akan datang…"

Bibir Jackson melengkung mendengar penuturan itu. Cepat-cepat Baekhyun membawa Jackson dalam pelukan bersamaan dengan pecahnya tangis anaknya itu.

"Aku ingin bertemu Dadda," Jackson terisak disana. "Mengapa Dadda selalu sibuk? Mengapa Dadda tak pernah bermain denganku? Tidakkah Dadda sayang padaku?"

"Tentu Dadda sayang padamu, pada Jesper..." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya merasakan dengan nyata bagaimana hatinya tercubit oleh pertanyaan lugu itu. Baekhyun merasa bersalah namun tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ini bahkan belum 24 jam dan Jackson sudah meraung bertanya tentang Chanyeol, bagaimana dengan hari-hari selanjutnya dan nyatanya yang bisa Baekhyun berikan adalah sejumput alasan yang sama terus berulang ia lakukan.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Jesper, juga calon bayinya nanti?

Hanya dengan memikirkan hal itu sesak dadanya bertumpuk kembali dan Baekhyun merasa payah untuk dirinya sendiri malah ikut menangis bersama anaknya itu.

"Maafkan Papa…" Baekhyun mengusap punggung Jackson seolah itu mampu menenangkan sedikit perasaan bocah itu. "Papa mohon… jangan menangis."

"Aku ingin bertemu Dadda…" rintih Jackson. Ia menarik dirinya dari pelukan Baekhyun dan menatap orangtuanya itu penuh harap, "Tidak boleh?"

Baekhyun benar-benar tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Lehernya terasa kaku ia paksakan untuk sebuah anggukan dan nyatanya itu mampu menghentikan seluruh tangisan Jackson. Baekhyun tak ingin mengakui bagaimana perasaannya terluka hanya dengan hal yang wajar dilakukan oleh anak seumuran Jackson.

"Benarkah?" Jackson melompat senang di antara buraian air matanya.

Baekhyun lagi memaki dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa menjadi orangtua yang baik lalu menyakiti anak-anaknya dengan ego miliknya.

"Ya," sahut Baekhyun.

"Berjanjilah padaku?" Jackson mengangkat kelingkingnya di udara lagi tak memberikan Baekhyun pilihan selain menautkan jemarinya disana dan membuat janji yang Baekhyun tau enggan untuk dilakukannya.

"YEAAHHHH!"

Dan sekali lagi, teriakan kegembiraan itu menyakiti Baekhyun tanpa alasan.

* * *

Setelah makan siang itu selesai dan anak-anak bersiap untuk tidur siang, Baekhyun segera menahan Sehun untuk tak beranjak dari duduknya.

"Apakah kau memiliki pekerjaan hari ini?" Baekhyun bertanya.

Sehun memberikan gelengan, "Aku tidak memiliki jadwal. Ada apa hyung?"

"Kalau begitu…" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya pelan. "bisakah kau mengantar Jackson bertemu Chanyeol?"

Diameter mata Sehun melebar lantas mengerjab dua kali.

"Jackson ingin bertemu Chanyeol," Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan cepat. "Karena Chanyeol sibuk jadi sebelum tengah malam kau bisa membawa Jackson kembali—"

"Dan kembali memisahkan anak-anak dari Dadda mereka?" Sehun memotong.

"Apa?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun tak mengerti.

"Hyung tidakkah kau menyadarinya, anak-anakmu membutuhkan Dadda mereka." Sehun berucap lembut tak ingin menyakiti perasaan Baekhyun. "Ini bukan kau yang bisa merawat mereka seorang diri, bukan tentang itu. Tapi ini tentang mereka yang juga membutuhkan peran Chanyeol hyung sebagai orangtua mereka, sebagai Dadda mereka."

Baekhyun terdiam, tau betul kemana maksud pembicaraan Sehun.

"Lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi," Baekhyun mendorong kursi rodanya pergi meninggalkan meja makan tak berkeinginan untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan itu.

Namun Sehun tak ingin membuat semua ini terus berlarut-larut. Baekhyun memang keras kepala, rendah hati dan sikap pemalu yang dia miliki membentuknya seperti itu.

Namun Sehun tau Baekhyun tidaklah seegois itu. Hatinya selembus kapas, terkadang menjadi sekeras karang dan yang Baekhyun butuhkan adalah pengertian untuk membuatnya melunak kembali.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya segera dan mencegat kepergian Baekhyun. Dia bersimpuh satu lutut di lantai di depan Baekhyun dan menggenggam kedua tangan saudaranya itu lembut.

"Sehun apa yang—"

"Aku tau kau bisa lebih baik dari ini, hyung…" Sehun berucap disana. "Jika kau tak bisa melakukannya untuk dirimu sendiri atau untuk Chanyeol hyung, maka lakukanlah untuk anak-anakmu. Untuk Jackson dan Jesper juga calon bayimu, hm?"

"Kau membuatku terlihat seperti orang jahat Sehun," Baekhyun menatap saudaranya itu terluka. "Tak bisakah kau mengerti perasaanku?"

"Aku mencobanya tapi… sekeras apapun aku mencoba untuk berada di pihakmu, aku selalu berpikir ini adalah salah." Ungkap Sehun. "Kumohon jangan lari seperti ini, hyung. Ayo selesaikan semua ini dengan Chanyeol hyung dan ambillah keputusan kalian bersama, tidakkah itu lebih mudah dilakukan, hm?"

* * *

 **bersambung**

* * *

Maaf telat apdet hehe...


	10. Chapter 10

**BAGIAN X: Air dalam Api**

* * *

Baekhyun membantu Jackson memakaikan pakaian lalu merapikan tataan rambut anaknya itu. Dia tak mengujarkan sepatah kalimat pun dan hanya menjawab sesekali ketika Jackson bertanya padanya.

"Papa tidak ikut?" Jackson bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Baekhyun memberikan gelengan dengan senyum palsu ia paksa mengembang. "Jadilah anak baik dan tidak merepotkan dadda, oke?" Baekhyun membenarkan pakaian Jackson sekali lagi. Anaknya itu sudah berbenah rapi berikut dengan perlengkapan sekolahnya pula.

Jackson mengangguk patuh dan menerima tas sekolahnya yang Baekhyun sampirkan pada pundak.

"Pa-"

Ucapan bocah itu terpotong ketika Baekhyun segera membawanya dalam pelukan. Tubuh kecil itu Baekhyun dekap erat, terlampau erat sampai Jackson merengek sesak karenanya.

"Papa sayang padamu." Bisik Baekhyun. "Sangat sayang."

"Aku juga sayang Papa..." balas Jackson. Dia melirik bingung Baekhyun pun dengan mata basah milik Papanya itu.

Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengusap wajahnya dan lagi memasang senyum.

"Pergilah, Sehunie hyung sudah menunggumu."

"Papa akan menyusul pulang bersama Jesper bukan?" Jackson bertanya sekali lagi.

Baekhyun diam tak tau harus memberikan jawaban apa. Baekhyun tak bisa memberikan jawaban ya karena kenyataan dia tak bisa melakukan hal itu. Namun Baekhyun pun tak bisa mengatakan tidak kecuali dia berniat membuat Jackson kembali bertanya lantas bersedih karena tindakannya.

"Sehunie hyung sudah menunggu..." dan Baekhyun memilih untuk tak memberikan jawaban apapun alih-alih mendorong pelan pundak Jackson untuk berbalik. Sosok Sehun terlihat mendekati kamar dengan raut serupa seperti sebelumnya.

Adik Baekhyun itu tak berekspresi banyak dan hanya melihatnya Baekhyun tau, Sehun masih tak menyetujui tindakan yang tengah dilakukannya kini. Mungkin juga... Sehun marah padanya.

"Bisakah Jackie tunggu di depan, Hyung mau bicara sebentar dengan Papa?" Tanya Sehun yang segera di angguki oleh keponakannya itu. Begitu sosoknya telah menghilang dari pandangan, Sehun kembali menghadap Baekhyun dan menatap saudaranya itu sejurus.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan ini hyung?" Sehun menutur tanya. Ekspresi wajahnya masih sama, membuat Baekhyun kian yakin jika adiknya itu benar marah padanya.

"Bagaimana jika nanti Jackson bertanya kenapa kau dan Jesper tidak ikut? Bagaimana jika nanti dia meminta untuk bertemu denganmu? Apa dia akan terus di antar-jemput seperti ini juga? Akan sampai kapan—"

"Jackson-" Baekhyun memotong, dia mendongak ikut mempertemukan sipitnya dengan hazel tajam Sehun. "Dia lebih menyayangi Daddanya daripada aku, dia takkan bertanya tentangku saat bersama Daddanya."

Sehun mendengus dalam ketidakpercayaan. "Kupikir kau bisa memahami keadaan anak-anakmu karena kau juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama." Sehun nyaris bergumam ketika mengatakannya.

"Ingat bagaimana teman-teman sekolah dulu mengejek kita karena tidak memiliki Ibu?"

Baekhyun kontan terdiam.

"Itu cukup menyakitkan 'kan hyung?" Sehun mendengus lagi. "Aku beberapa kali melihatmu menangis diam-diam karena hal itu dan aku hanya ingin tau mengapa kau tega melakukan hal ini pada anak-anakmu juga?"

"Aku—"

"Mungkin karena kau menganggap kepergian Ibu disebabkan olehku, mungkin juga kau menganggap jika akulah yang membunuh Ibu."

"Sehun aku tidak seperti itu!" Baekhyun menggeleng cepat dan terburu menghampiri Sehun di pintu.

"Dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang, apa kau juga berpikir jika Jesper-lah yang menyebabkanmu seperti itu, karena itu kau dengan mudah membiarkan anak-anak merasakan apa yang dulu kau rasakan."

Sehun membuang nafas berat di akhir kalimatnya. Matanya menerawang, menatap langit-langit kamar—cukup mampu menghalau ombak air mata yang hendak tumpah ruah dari kelopaknya.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang." Putus Sehun akhirnya. Dia bahkan tak sekedar melihat bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun atas semua yang dikatakannya itu.

Sehun mungkin terdengar berlebihan. Seharusnya dia tak mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Baekhyun. Saudaranya itu mungkin akan tersinggung, sakit hati dan menyimpulkan jika Sehun tak lagi memihak padanya. Dan lucunya Sehun malah tak ingin peduli hal itu.

Dia beranjak pergi dari sana, meraih tangan Jackson dan pergi dari rumah orangtuanya.

"Saat bertemu Dadda nanti, katakan untuk segera menjemput Papa hm... Jackie?"

 **:::**

Bohong jika apa yang Sehun katakan tidaklah mempengaruhi Baekhyun sama sekali. Baekhyun bahkan tak bisa berkonsentrasi sejak kepergian actor itu, dia lebih banyak termenung dengan sekelebat ucapan Sehun terngiang dalam kepalanya.

Jesper yang duduk di sampingnya mengoceh beberapa kali, bertanya tentang warna apa yang harus ia bubuhkan pada buku gambar di meja. Baekhyun bahkan tak merespon dan itu menimbulkan tanya dari sorot mata bocah itu.

"Pa..." Jesper memanggil Baekhyun pelan. Tangan kecil menapak di atas punggung tangan Baekhyun yang menggenggam pinsil warna dan benar mengangetkan Baekhyun dalam lamunannya.

"Ya?" Sahut Baekhyun cepat. Matanya mengerjab berulang, mencoba mengembalikan fokusnya kembali. "Oh, Njes sudah selesai menggambar? Ingin Papa bacakan cerita? Atau haruskah kita membuat kue?" Tanya Baekhyun bertubi.

Jesper memberikan gelengan pelan. "Njes mau menonton tv." Jawabnya.

"Ah," Baekhyun segera mengedarkan pandangan mencari remote tv. Dia menemukannya di meja, di samping kotak pinsil warna milik Jesper dan mulai mencari siaran anak-anak.

Namun gerakan tangannya kontan berhenti ketika tayangan pertama yang Baekhyun dapati adalah siaran berita dengan Loey sebagai topiknya.

 _"... kini Loey telah menjadi bagian dari Taesan Group setelah Mr. Park disebut-sebut telah gagal dalam beberapa proyek kerjasama. Beliau juga mengundurkan diri sebagai CEO dan otomatis Loey jatuh ke tangan Taesan sebagai pemilik saham terbesar di perusahaan itu."_

Baekhyun tercenung. Rahangnya terbuka dalam keterkejutan serupa dengan sipitnya yang ikut melebar atas apa yang dilihatnya.

Itu... Loey perusahaan milik Chanyeol 'kan?

Baekhyun membatin. Hatinya tiba-tiba menumpuk ragu namun gedung perusahaan yang tengah di tayangkan pada layar datar itu benar merupakan gedung perusahaan yang Baekhyun kenali sebagai Loey yaitu perusahaan milik Chanyeol.

Dengan jatuhnya saham milik Loey kepada perusahaan lain, bukankah itu artinya Chanyeol telah bangkrut?

Apa yang Baekhyun ingat kemudian adalah pembicaraan terakhirnya dengan Chanyeol. Tentang keadaan perusahaan yang tengah krisis lalu hanya butuh beberapa hari setelah itu, Baekhyun mendapati Loey yang tak lagi menjadi milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak sedang membual atau beralibi semata tentang alasan atas apa yang dia lakukan. Itu adalah apa yang menjadi benar adanya, termasuk alasan yang Chanyeol katakan tentang hubungannya dengan Yoojung yang menjadi landasan hubungan mereka.

 _Chanyeol tidak berbohong, tidak sekalipun..._

Baekhyun benar tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, termasuk bagaimana menanggapi berita itu sedang ingatan terhempas pada hari lalu.

 **:::**

Chanyeol terbangun dengan suara Sooyoung yang memanggilnya berulang. Suara itu berubah gaduh seiring meningginya oktaf bicara membangunkan Chanyeol sepenuhnya dari mimpi.

Dia bangun dengan kepala pusing dan langkah tertatih keluar kamar. Sooyoung berada disana, dengan raut wajah pucat menatap Chanyeol dengan panik.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol bertanya bingung. Sooyoung tak menjawab alih-alih menunjuk ruang depan dengan dua orang pria berpakaian formal duduk disana.

"Bank..." hanya sepatah kata itu yang Sooyoung luncurkan dan Chanyeol tak membutuhkan penjelasan apapun lagi mengenai hal itu.

Pihak Bank datang mengatakan jika pinjaman Chanyeol telah jatuh tempo dan mengangsurkan selembar kertas dimana nominal hutangnya tercetak disana berikut persen bunga yang musti Chanyeol bayar pula.

"Sesuai dengan perjanjian juga jaminan yang telah Anda sepakati, pihak kami datang untuk menyita seluruh asset hunian beserta seluruh isinya Tn. Park."

Tutur kata itu rendah terdengar namun nyatanya mampu menghilangkan seluruh kata milik Chanyeol. Pria itu tercenung sedang apapun yang dua orang itu katakan tak mampu tertangkap oleh inderanya lagi.

Sooyoung datang dengan berbagai pertanyaan bersama suara yang meninggi namun tak juga mampu mengembalikan kesadaran Chanyeol.

Pria itu beranjak bangkit, memaksa kedua tungkai untuk menegak dan memulai langkah kemudian.

"Beri aku waktu sehari untuk mengemasi barangku." Chanyeol berucap disana.

"Apa?" Sooyoung mencolos tak percaya menatap anaknya itu. "PARK CHANYEOL ADA APA DENGANMU!?" Dia menghardik.

Namun Chanyeol lagi mengindahi pun ketika dua orang itu berlalu pergi dan Sooyoung kembali meneriakinya dengan berbagai makian.

"Aku hanya menaruh rumah ini sebagai jaminan pinjaman bank, aku tak dapat melunasinya jadi mereka menyitanya." Chanyeol berucap masih dengan nada tenang serupa.

"LALU APA? KAU KEHILANGAN LOEY DAN SEKARANG RUMAHMU, MENGAPA TIDAK SEKALIAN RUMAHKU JUGA PARK CHANYEOL?!" Sooyoung berteriak.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak menjual rumah yang ibu tempati."

"KAU SUNGGUH MELAKUKAN INI CHANYEOL?" Sooyoung menatap beribu arti anaknya itu. "TERSERAH, LAKUKAN APAPUN YANG KAU INGINKAN. AKU SUDAH TAK MAU PEDULI LAGI!" Wanita setengah baya itu lekas beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri disana. Terpekur tanpa tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

 **:::**

Chanyeol tak memiliki tujuan sebenarnya. Dia keluar dari rumah menggendarai mobilnya menuju _showroom_ dengan niatan untuk menjual kendaraan pribadinya itu.

Chanyeol tak memiliki pilihan. Dia bahkan tak memiliki uang dan satu-satunya yang tersisa adalah mobil miliknya dengan harap uang penjualan itu bisa menunjang kebutuhannya setidaknya sampai Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun lantas mulai berpikir rencana yang akan dilakukannya nanti.

Buruntung, mobil itu masih dalam keadaan bagus dan mendapatkan harga penjualan yang pantas. Chanyeol hanya mengambil beberapa sebagai pegangan lantas menyimpan sisanya pada rekening.

Chanyeol menempatkan dirinya duduk di halte terdekat dan mulai membuka ponselnya kembali. Pencarian akan keberadaan Baekhyun akan Chanyeol awali kembali sekarang.

Namun sebelum Chanyeol memulainya, ponsel itu berdering dengan nama Sehun sebagai pemanggil. Terburu Chanyeol segera menerimanya dengan sejuta harap yang tiba-tiba saja meluap dalam dirinya.

"Halo Sehun!"

 **:::**

Sehun mendapati Jackson tertidur ketika mobilnya berhenti tepat di depan kediaman Chanyeol. Sehun melirik sekali sebelum melempar pandangan keluar kaca mobil dan mendapati kediaman itu terasa begitu sepi. Dia masih berada di dalam ketika retina tak sengaja menangkap sebuah papan yang menempel tepat pada pintu masuk.

 **DISITA, MILIK BANK**

Sipit tajam aktor itu kontan melebar pun dengan keterkejutan menghampiri dirinya tiba-tiba.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

Sehun bertanya dalam hati. Ponselnya di raih cepat dan terburu mencari kontak Chanyeol disana. Dering sambungan terdengar dan Sehun menunggu tak sabar untuk sahutan dari iparnya itu.

"Chanyeol hyung!" Sehun berusaha keras menahan lonjakkan suaranya. Dia lagi menatap papan yang menempel pada pagar itu dan berkata, "aku berada di rumahmu dan..." suara aktor itu menggantung di udara.

Jeda terdengar dari Chanyeol pula sebelum Sehun isi kembali dengan ujaran miliknya.

"Kau berada dimana Hyung? Ayo kita bertemu."

 **:::**

Chanyeol menahan pekikan yang hendak meledak dari mulutnya ketika mendapati sosok kecil Jackson bersama Sehun. Anak pertamanya itu tidur, lelap sekali membuat Chanyeol mati-matian untuk tak mengeluarkan suara apapun yang dapat mengganggu tidur anaknya itu.

Pria berkepala tiga itu dengan hati-hati memindahkan Jackson untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya sebelum menempatkan diri duduk di samping kemudi yang Sehun kendarai.

Mobil melaju kembali membelah jalanan dengan keterdiaman mengisi dua orang dewasa itu. Chanyeol lebih memilih menaruh seluruh perhatiannya pada Jackson, menatap memuja wajah lelap itu sambil sesekali melayangkan kecupan di atas puncak kepalanya dengan penuh rindu.

"Baekhyun hyung pulang ke rumah orangtua kami. Maaf telah berbohong padamu, hyung." Sehun memecah sunyi di antara sesal atas apa yang telah ia lakukan kemarin.

Matanya melirik sekali pada Chanyeol dan tak menemukan gurat kemarahan pada wajah iparnya itu.

"Baekhyun baik-baik saja bukan?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jackson dan menatap Sehun kini. Ada lega yang menjalari seisi tubuhnya yang nyaris remuk oleh semua kekacauan yang mendera dirinya. Hanya dengan melihat Jackson dan kini mengetahui dimana Baekhyun, sedikit banyak membantu Chanyeol untuk mengenyahkan seluruh beban pundaknya.

Sehun memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban lalu menepikan mobilnya pada sisi jalanan. Mesin mobil dibiarkan menyala sedang tubuh berganti posisi menyamping dan menaruh perhatian sepenuhnya kepada Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun hyung sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku," Sehun berkata disana. "Dan sekarang aku ingin mendengar bagianmu juga, hyung."

Chanyeol termenung selama beberapa saat dan tak sadar bagaimana pandangannya kembali jatuh pada Jackson. Dipandanginya lama paras bocah itu sedang tangan mengusap lembut lengan kecil Jackson.

"Apapun yang Baekhyun adalah benar. Aku... memang melakukannya." Kepergian Baekhyun yang begitu saja cukup memberitau Chanyeol apa alasan yang digunakan oleh si mungilnya itu.

Semua adalah Chanyeol dan perselingkuhan yang Baekhyun percayai telah dilakukannya. Chanyeol tak ingin menyalahi, melihat dari sudut manapun... Chanyeol-lah pihak yang memulai semua ini dan dia pulalah yang bisa disalahkan atas semua yang telah terjadi.

"Kupikir dengan melakukan hal ini aku bisa menyelamatkan Loey dan kupikir aku tak harus memberitau Baekhyun karena... ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diterima olehnya." Chanyeol menyambung. "Yoojung adalah mantan kekasihku dan kupikir aku bisa memanfaatkan masa lalu itu untuk menyelamatkan Loey." Chanyeol tersenyum pahit, diam-diam menertawai dirinya sendiri.

"Seharusnya kau memberitau Baekhyun hyung, mungkin keadaannya takkan serumit ini." Sehun berguman menanggapi. "Baekhyun hyung jelas marah dan... kecewa."

"Memikirkan apa yang kulakukan di luar rumah, bertemu dengan Yoojung dan diam-diam menjalin hubungan dengannya kembali dengan alasan omong kosong akan sekantung uang... aku sudah cukup dibayangi oleh dosa. Kupikir ini takkan bertahan lama jadi aku bisa menyembunyikannya sampai keadaan Loey benar telah baik-baik saja. Tidak kusangka semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini." Sendu hazel Chanyeol berubah menjadi kosong. "Mungkin Tuhan memang menghukumku atas semua yang telah kulakukan."

"Kau masih mencintai Baekhyun hyung bukan?" Sehun melontar tanya membuat kepala yang tertunduk itu sontak terangkat kembali.

"Tentu saja! Baekhyun adalah segalanya bagiku!"

Sehun tersenyum tipis mendengar hal itu. Punggungnya kembali bersandar sepenuhnya pada jok sedang pandangan terlempar pada luaran mobil kini.

"Baekhyun hyung juga masih mencintaimu." Kata Sehun pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

"H-huh?" Chanyeol berkerut bingung tak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan.

Aktor itu kembali menarik senyumnya sesaat sebelum kembali melontar kata.

"Baekhyun hyung sangat pemalu, kau tau itu 'kan hyung?" Sehun bertanya walau tak benar menanti jawaban. Dia tak menunggu Chanyeol menjawab dan kembali menyambung kalimat. "Aku masih ingat sekali bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun hyung ketika hendak dijodohkan denganmu. Dia mengkhawatirkan banyak hal, bukan tentang bagaimana fisikmu atau bagaimana dirinya menerima hal itu. Tapi... bagaimana tanggapanmu akan pernikahan kalian, Baekhyun hyung mengkhawatirkan hal itu."

Chanyeol seolah dibawa kembali pada masa lalu tepatnya dimana orangtuanya mengatakan rencana perjodohannya dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih bisa melihat bagaimana reaksi ketidaksetujuannya akan hal itu, Chanyeol bahkan memaki mengatakan tidak tanpa peduli akan Baekhyun. Chanyeol bahkan tak bertanya mengapa Baekhyun menyetujui hal ini. Di hari lalu, baginya itu bukanlah hal yang penting.

"Baekhyun hyung bertanya, _'apakah Chanyeol setuju dengan pernikahan ini juga? Apakah ini bukan masalah baginya? Bagaimana jika Chanyeol tidak menyukaiku?'_ Juga _'bagaimana jika Chanyeol tak bahagia bersamaku?'_ Baekhyun hyung mengkhawatirkan hal itu."

Chanyeol tertegun. Sedang hatinya seolah tertusuk halus atas apa yang Sehun katakan. Chanyeol tidak pernah tau jika Baekhyun sepeduli itu padanya.

"Ketika aku mendengar langsung dari Baekhyun hyung bahwa kau memiliki hubungan dengan seseorang yang lain dan telah berencana untuk melakukan perceraian aku sangat marah padamu." Sehun berucap sembari menatap Chanyeol kembali. Sorot mata tajamnya menghujani Chanyeol membuat aura dingin seolah berhembus meniup tengkuk pria itu.

"Rasanya aku ingin sekali memukulmu karena telah menyakiti hyungku seperti ini."

"Maafkan aku... aku memang pantas mendapatkannya." Chanyeol berguman penuh sesal.

"Awalnya..." Sehun kembali menyambung. "Tapi begitu aku tau jika Baekhyun hyung tengah hamil, kupikir aku harus mendengar dari sisimu juga. Dan aku tak pernah menyesal melakukannya." Sehun tersenyum teduh. "Aku memberimu kesempatan untuk menemui Baekhyun hyung dan memperbaiki kesalahpahaman yang terjadi."

Chanyeol seharusnya bahagia namun taunya sisi kecil hati mengetuk malu dan merasa tak pantas untuk hal itu.

Otot leher Chanyeol terasa sakit ketika dipaksa bergerak membuat semua gelengan disana.

"Aku tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang berharga seperti Baekhyun…" Chanyeol melirih.

Hazel Sehun melebar, merasa terkejut atas apa yang baru saja Chanyeol atakana.

"Sekarang… aku sudah tidak memiliki apapun lagi Sehun."

 **:::**

Apa yang Baekhyun lihat siang tadi nyatanya benar menarik seluruh perhatiannya, bercampur baur dengan pembicaraannya dengan Sehun membuat pasif tubuhnya seolah menjadi patung. Baekhyun menjadi pusing tiba-tiba lalu tanpa aba-aba lambungnya kembali bergejolak membuatnya muntah kembali.

Ini adalah kehamilannya yang terburuk. Hormonalnya sangat parah sedang nafsu makannya berkurang drastis membuat Baekhyun menumpuk amarah untuk dirinya sendiri karena mengabaikan kesehatan janinnya.

Baekhyun diam-diam meninggalkan kamar setelah Jesper tertidur dan bergerak menuju dapur. dia melihat isi kulkas dan memaksa beberapa buah untuk masuk ke lambungnya. Itu lebih baik daripada perutnya kosong sedang mual masih saja riuh berlomba untuk keluar.

Hari sudah malam dengan sunyi mengisi Baekhyun seorang diri. Itu membuat otaknya menumpuk pikiran kian banyak, khususnya tentang apa yang dilihatnya di televisi dan tak sadar bagaimana Baekhyun mulai memikirkan Chanyeol walau berusaha mati-matian untuk dia enyahkan dalam pikiran.

Tangannya tak sadar mengusap perutnya sendiri. Merasakan dengan nyata bagaimana bagian itu semakin keras dan mulai membuncit. Baekhyun menatapnya lama dan disana dia malah menemukan bayangan dirinya, tak sendiri dengan Jackson dan Jesper yang ikut menemani. Lalu tanpa bisa Baekhyun cegah, sosok Chanyeol ikut bergabung pula.

"Ada apa denganmu Baekhyun?" carrier itu berguman untuk dirinya sendiri. "Apa yang kau harapkan? Semuanya sudah berakhir…" katanya lagi.

Dia beralih mengusap wajahnya dan cepat-cepat menghabiskan sisa buah di tangan. Ketika semuanya telah habis dilahapnya, Baekhyun lantas keluar dari dapur berpikir untuk bergabung tidur dengan Jesper ketika suara ketukan di pintu mengurung niatannya itu.

Pikir Baekhyun siapa yang datang? Apakah Sehun? Jika ya, mengapa actor itu tak langsung masuk saja.

Dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu Baekhyun bergerak menuju pintu dan terkejut bukan main mendapati siapa yang berada di balik sana.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menahan pekikan sedang mata melotot menatap pria yang masih menjadi suaminya itu. Chanyeol tidak sendiri, namun bersama Jackson dengan kepala terkulai di atas pundak—tidur dengan lelapnya.

"Hai Baek…" Chanyeol menyapa pelan sedang sendu matanya bersinar cerah menangkap sosok kecil yang di rindukannya itu. Chanyeol berusaha mati-matian untuk tak menerjang Baekhyun dalam pelukan dan menghujaninya dalam ciuman kerinduan. Chanyeol cukup tau diri jika Baekhyun tak menginginkan dirinya lagi.

"Aku datang untuk mengantar Jackson, dimana aku bisa membaringkannya?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"O-oh…" Baekhyun tergagap. Tangannya menunjuk kamar dengan pintu terbuka dengan rikuh. "Disana…"

Chanyeol mengangguk paham dan masuk ke dalam sana. Di kamar itu, Chanyeol membaringkan Jackson dengan hati-hati dan membiarkan dirinya berlama-lama menatap Jesper yang tertidur. Dia mengecup puncak kepala anaknya itu lama, bergantian—meluapkan seluruh kerinduannya.

Chanyeol bangkit setelahnya, sekali lagi merekam bagaimana wajah anak-anaknya dalam ingatan sebelum keluar dari kamar. Baekhyun masih berada pada tempatnya, pada pintu seolah menanti kepergian Chanyeol dari kediaman itu

"Bisakah kau berikan kunci mobil Sehun?" Chanyeol mendekat sembari menyerahkan kunci mobil milik iparnya itu kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap benda itu sesaat dan menerimanya. "Dimana… Sehun?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Sehun pergi ke kantor agensi dan menyuruhku untuk mengantar Jackson dengan mobil miliknya. Dia akan kembali tengah malam nanti." Jelas Chanyeol. Matanya yang bulat tak berhenti menatapi paras Baekhyun sedang dalam hati berharap kiranya respon berarti dia dapatkan dari suaminya itu.

Namun detik berlalu, Baekhyun masih diam saja dan hanya mengangguk paham atas penjelasannya. Bagaimana Chanyeol harus mengakui jika dia… sedikit kecewa akan hal itu.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja…" Chanyeol berucap pelan. "Aku panik sekali saat tak mendapatimu dan anak-anak di rumah." Chanyeol terkekeh seolah apa yang dikatakannya itu adalah sebaris guyonan.

Baekhyun masih tak memberikan reaksi apapun, hanya tertunduk menatap kunci mobil Sehun di tangan yang segera Chanyeol asumsikan sebagai ketidaksukaannya atas kehadirannya disana. Pria tinggi itu cukup tau diri, maka dia berpikir untuk segera bergegas untuk pergi.

Ponsel milik Baekhyun dalam sakunya, Chanyeol ambil cepat dan menyerahkan benda pipih itu kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau meninggalkan ponselmu," kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun melirik sekali namun enggan untuk menerima benda itu. Chanyeol tak ingin memaksa, lantas dia letakkan di atas meja dan undur diri.

"Jangan lupa kunci pintunya," Chanyeol berujar. "Aku pergi Baekhyun—"

"Aku—"

Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti tepat ketika Baekhyun memotong kalimatnya. Tungkai yang hendak dia gerakkan kembali tertahan pada tempat sedang hati meletup-letup menanti apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

"Aku melihat beritanya…" Baekhyun berucap pelan nyaris tak terdengar. "Apa itu benar?"

Chanyeol tertegun, tau betul kemana arah pembicaraan Baekhyun. Senyumnya mendadak hilang sedang anggukan terasa sulit untuk Chanyeol lakukan. Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin Chanyeol bahas, rasanya berat untuk menerima semua ini namun jika Baekhyun penasaran maka Chanyeol takkan sungkan untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Itu benar." Jawab Chanyeol. "Aku telah kehilangan Loey sepenuhnya," Chanyeol tersenyum pahit. "Maaf tidak memberitaumu sebelumnya Baekhyun, aku membuat pinjaman pada Bank sebelumnya dan menjadikan rumah kita sebagai jaminan. Jatuh temponya sudah berakhir dan aku tak bisa melunasinya, jadi Bank menyita rumah kita juga."

Baekhyun mencolos. Rahangnya terbuka terkejut luar biasa berbanding terbalik dengan ujaran Chanyeol yang santai terdengar pun dengan gurat wajah biasa-biasa saja. Seolah apa yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan tak lebih seperti dia baru saja kehilangan permennya yang lupa diletakkan entah dimana. Seolah itu bukanlah apa-apa.

"Aku menjual mobil juga tadi." Chanyeol menyambung.

Baekhyun benar tak tau harus bagaimana menanggapi. Dia bukannya mengkhawatirkan tentang seluruh asset Chanyeol yang hilang kini, bukan tentang Loey yang merupakan mata pencaharian utama Chanyeol yang kini bukanlah milik pria itu lagi, atau rumah mereka yang disita oleh Bank pun mobil yang telah Chanyeol jual. Chanyeol telah bangkrut dan itu bukanlah apa yang tengah dia khawatirkan, tapi Chanyeol dan bagaimana pria itu sekarang.

Chanyeol pasti sangat tertekan, bahkan dengan senyum baik-baik sajanya itu nyatanya malah membuat Chanyeol terlihat menyedihkankan.

"Aku tau, setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu aku seharusnya tau diri untuk tidak menampakkan diriku lagi di hadapanmu. Aku tak hanya mengkhianati dirimu, tapi juga pernikahan kita, anak-anak kita dan terpenting aku telah mengkhianati kepercayaanmu. Aku si brengsek tidak tau diri seharusnya punya malu untuk tak muncul di hadapanmu lagi." Berat suara Chanyeol perlahan berubah serak, menghentak Baekhyun dalam denyutan di dalam dada.

Kepala Chanyeol tertunduk, sedang bulat matanya berubah kosong menatap ubin lantai di antara mereka.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah mengecewakanmu Baekhyun. Aku bukanlah suami yang baik untukmu juga dadda yang baik untuk anak-anak kita. Untuk semua kesalahan yang telah kulakukan, aku mohon maaf. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tau, bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, bahwa kau dan anak-anak adalah segalanya bagiku."

Chanyeol terisak, tanpa perencanaan sedang dadanya berubah sesak dengan nafas bergulung seperti itu.

"Chan—" Baekhyun menatap pria itu terkejut bukan main. Pun ketika tubuh Chanyeol luruh jatuh ke lantai dan dia bersimbuh di depan Baekhyun dengan menyedihkan.

"Kau seharusnya bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik daripada aku, tapi Baek…" Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang, seolah itu mampu menekan sesak dalam dada, "tak bisakah aku berharap jika kau kembali padaku?" Chanyeol mendongak dengan mata basah menghentak Baekhyun dalam ketertegunan.

"Sekarang aku hanya Park Chanyeol biasa yang tidak memiliki apa-apa. Aku bukanlah seorang CEO di sebuah perusahaan, sekarang aku hanya pria yang tak memiliki pekerjaan. Aku tak memiliki rumah mewah atau mobil yang bagus dan juga uang yang melimpah. Dengan semua kekuranganku ini, bisakah kau memaafkanku dan sudi untuk menerimaku kembali Baekhyun?"

* * *

 **bersambung**


	11. Chapter 11

**BAGIAN XI: Sebuah Definisi**

* * *

Sehun pulang ketika pagi akan menyapa dunia kembali. Dia mendapati mobil miliknya terparkir di halaman depan menjelaskan tentang Chanyeol yang benar datang sebelumnya. Sehun mulai menerka bagaimana dua pria dewasa itu kini; apakah mereka telah baik-baik saja atau—kebalikan dari itu?

Hembusan nafas pelannya menciptakan uap berkumpul melalui celah rongga hidung. Sehun cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam rumah dan kursi roda milik Baekhyun adalah apa yang menyambutnya pertama kali.

Kening Sehun berkerut samar. Ditatapinya lama besi yang telah menjadi kaki pengganti untuk saudaranya itu sebelum langkah kembali dia bawa masuk ke dalam rumah, menuju kamar utama memastikan keberadaan saudaranya itu.

Namun Baekhyun tidak berada disana. Hanya Jackson dan Jesper yang masih terlelap di atas tempat tidur tanpa Baekhyun dan seketika panik mendera Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Hyung?" Sehun memanggil Baekhyun berulang sembari langkah berkeliling ke setiap sudut rumah. Mungkin Baekhyun berada di kamar mandi, atau dapur, ruang tengah atau mungkin saja di halaman belakang. Sehun tak ingin memikirkan bagaimana semua itu menjadi masuk akal—pikirnya, Baekhyun menyeret dirinya sendiri untuk pergi ke ruang satu ke ruangan yang lain atau mungkin saja keajaiban baru saja di terima oleh lelaki itu sehingga dia mampu berjalan lagi.

Namun sampai setiap sudut rumah itu telah habis Sehun singgahi, Baekhyun tetap tak berada disana.

"Baekhyun hyung!" Sehun lagi memanggili nama Baekhyun, kali ini lebih keras—menggema mungkin saja suaranya itu dapat membangunkan kedua keponakannya pula.

Sehun tiba-tiba saja tak bisa berpikir jernih. Otaknya mulai kacau memikirkan hal dimana Chanyeol yang datang lantas membawa Baekhyun pergi. Keadaan yang mereka hadapi mungkin semakin kacau dan pria yang masih menjadi iparnya itu mungkin sudah gila dan membawa Baekhyun pergi begitu saja.

"Baekhyun hyung!" Suara Sehun kian meninggi pun dengan tapak kaki yang semakin keras menghentak lantai.

"Sehun?"

Langkahnya kontan berhenti ketika panggilan itu terdengar. Sehun berbalik cepat dan segera menemukan sumber suara itu berasal dari tangga. Suaranya berat dengan sisa kantuk serupa dengan wajah bantal pemilik suara itu.

"Chanyeol hyung?" Sehun terperangah. Matanya melotot dan cepat-cepat menghampiri Chanyeol yang berjalan sempoyongan menuruni tangga. Pria itu baru saja bangun—mungkin terjaga oleh teriakan Sehun. Bagian atas tubuhnya tak ditutupi oleh kain apapun sedang celananya terpasang tanpa niat dengan resleting yang tak sepenuhnya terjalin.

Sehun menyipitkan mata tak ingin salah menangkapi apa yang dilihatnya pada tubuh Chanyeol yang terbuka. Ruam merah dengan beberapa bekas cakaran tercetak jelas pada dada juga lengan pria itu.

Kepanikan yang sempat melanda Sehun mendadak hilang di gantikan dengan canggung yang memerangkapi. Hanya dengan melihat penampilan Chanyeol pun dengan dirinya yang sudah tak lagi anak-anak, Sehun tau betul apa makna dibalik itu semua.

"Kau baru saja pulang?" Chanyeol menguap sekali dan mengerjab sambil mengusap matanya yang masih terasa berat.

"A-ah ya…" Sehun menjawab kaku. "Hyung… disini?" dia bertanya.

Chanyeol memberikan anggukan dan sudah mampu mengontrol kantuknya.

"Baekhyun berada di atas." Chanyeol menjelaskan, "dia masih tidur."

Sehun hanya mengangguk dua kali sebagai respon. "Kupikir Baekhyun hyung pergi entah kemana,"

Chanyeol tersenyum maklum. Tengkuknya yang tak gatal dia garuk pelan sedang keterdiaman tiba-tiba saja mengisi kedua pria tinggi itu.

"Semua… baik?" Sehun bertanya lagi. Bohong jika Sehun tak penasaran tentang apa yang terjadi sebelumnya sedang beribu pertanyaan terus berputar tentang _apa_ dan _bagaimana_ dua orang yang telah terlibat dalam pernikahan itu telah berbaikan kembali. Itu jelas merupakan hal yang baik, Sehun benar bersyukur jika badai itu telah menyusut hilang, namun dibalik itu semua… Sehun masih menyimpan tanya _bagaimana_.

"Ya," Chanyeol menganggguk. "Berkatmu." Senyumnya terkembang membuat lesung pipi tunggal miliknya ikut tercipta pula. "Terima kasih Sehun…"

Sehun seperti dihujani oleh dingin air, rasanya menenangkan sekali hanya dengan sepenggal jawaban itu.

"Aku senang semuanya telah baik-baik saja." Sehun balas tersenyum. Suasana canggung itu berubah rikuh ketika tawa kikuk dipaksa tercipta.

"Aku memiliki jadwal siang nanti, aku ingin istirahat sekarang." Dan Sehun memilih untuk menghentikan keadaan itu lebih lama lagi. "Jangan bangunkan aku sampai jam makan siang nanti ya, hyung." Dia berpesan di akhir.

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat dan mengantar kepergian Sehun dengan pandangannya. Disana dia menyadari jika tak mengenakan pakaian apapun sebagai atasan dan seketika semburat merah segera menghiasi parasnya yang tampan.

Chanyeol berubah malu layaknya remaja yang baru saja ketauan mendapatkan mimpi basah untuk pertama kalinya walau kenyataan dia adalah pria dewasa dengan 2 anak dan seorang calon bayi yang tengah di kandung oleh suaminya.

Menekan rasa malunya, Chanyeol lantas bergerak menuju kamar dimana anak-anak tidur memastikan apakah kedua jagoannya itu telah terjaga atau masih mengarungi mimpi.

Namun nyatanya hal itu masih tak mampu menghentikan otak Chanyeol untuk memproses setiap detail ingatan, khususnya akan semalam—terlebih bagaimana surga dunia kerinduannya itu akhirnya kembali mampu dia kecapi kembali.

Bersama Baekhyun, suaminya.

 **:::**

Rasanya seperti berdiri di atas seutas benang rapuh, dilihat dari segi apapun benang itu akan tetap terputus lantas menjatuhkan apapun yang mencoba bertahan ke dalam lubang gelap tanpa harapan.

Chanyeol berada dalam situasi yang sama.

Mungkin dia memang tidak tau diri, atau urat malunya telah terputus dan hidupnya sudah tak dapat di selamatkan kembali.

Namun dalam sisa terujung lubuk hatinya, Chanyeol bertanya; tak bisakah dia mengais sisa-sisa harapan itu? Bahkan dengan kemungkinan terkecil pun, tak bisakah Chanyeol tetap bertahan dengan harapan miliknya?

Lutut mulai terasa kaku beradu dengan lantai yang dingin sedang pandangan kian memburam seperti langkah hidupnya. Isakan terdengar menyedihkan, sebenarnya itu terdengar memalukan namun Chanyeol tak ingin peduli sama sekali.

Hanya Baekhyun dan pengampunan maaf atas seluruh tindakan bodoh yang dilakukannya selama ini.

"Sudikah kau menerima pria rendahan ini lagi Baekhyun?" Chanyeol terpatah-patah merangkai sisa kalimat yang dimiliknya.

"Tidakkah kau tau seberapa besar usahaku untuk membencimu?" pertanyaan balik itu membuat otot leher Chanyeol kian menegang. Rasanya seperti kusen berkarat, berderit ketika dia paksa mendongak dan mempertemukan hazel basahnya dengan sipit milik Baekhyun.

"Aku benar-benar ingin membencimu tapi…" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya bergetar. "Tapi mengapa rasanya sulit sekali…"

Ledakan tangis Baekhyun pecah seketika. Suaranya pilu menghentak Chanyeol dalam kesadaran jika dirinyalah penyebab dari itu semua. Chanyeol bergetar takut sama seperti gerakan tubuhnya yang tak terkontrol ketika menghampiri Baekhyun lebih dekat.

"Baek—"

"Kau menyakitiku…" isak Baekhyun. "Rasanya sangat menyakitkan tapi mengapa itu tak cukup membuatku untuk membencimu?" Baekhyun meraung. Kepalan tangannya menghujami Chanyeol dalam pukulan bertubi.

"Maafkan aku… maafkan aku…" Chanyeol berucap sedang tubuhnya mengikis jarak membawa tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapan. Tangisan Baekhyun teredam di atas dadanya. Suaranya menyayat Chanyeol membuat pria itu lagi tak mampu menahan tangisnya lagi.

Dua anak Adam itu berbagi isakan. Tersedu sedan dalam hening tengah malam meluapakan seluruh emosi yang berkecamuk dalam hati masing-masing.

"Aku tak ingin mengakui jika nyatanya rasa cintaku lebih besar daripada rasa benciku padamu."

Chanyeol tertegun kala ujaran itu melambai pada pendengarannya.

"Aku memaafkanmu…"

Dan dia pikir, ilusi pasti baru saja merasuki sekujur tubuhnya hingga kalimat itu ikut tercipta kemudian.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja berubah seperti rongsokan besi ketika melepaskan pelukannya dari Baekhyun. Mata basahnya mengerjab dengan hidung merah menatap tak percaya Baekhyun.

"Aku bilang aku memaafkanmu!" Baekhyun mengulang ucapannya sekali lagi, kali ini diikuti dengan pukulan pada dada Chanyeol dengan rengekan di akhir kalimat miliknya.

Tingkah laku itu mengingatkan Chanyeol akan Baekhyun di awal-awal pertemuan mereka dulu. Si pemalu Baekhyun yang bahkan tak berani untuk sekedar memulai sapaan dengannya. Baekhyunnya yang lembut, Baekhyun yang menghancurkan karang yang membelit ego lantas membuka mata hatinya akan ketulusan cinta yang hanya akan Chanyeol temui dari sosok mungil itu.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol tersedu lagi. Kembali dia bawa Baekhyun dalam pelukan, lebih erat sampai oksigen tak mampu di tarik oleh suaminya itu.

"Jika kau melakukannya lagi, aku akan benar-benar membencimu." Baekhyun berkata sedang semburat panas pada wajah menghiasi sepasang pipi berisi miliknya.

"Aku bersumpah tidak akan melakukannya lagi, kau bisa membunuhku jika aku melakukannya!" Chanyeol menjawab cepat seolah kilat akan menyambar jika sedetik saja terlewati.

"Akan kupastikan aku akan membunuhmu jika kau melakukannya lagi." Sahut Baekhyun. Dia dengan pelan memukul punggung Chanyeol. Ketika kekehan Chanyeol terdengar, Baekhyun menghujani kepalan tangannya lagi pada tempat yang sama, lebih keras sampai pria yang menjadi suaminya itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Baekhyunku…" ungkap Chanyeol. Belitan lengannya ia lepaskan lalu menarik dagu Baekhyun guna bersitatap dengannya. Pipi basah Baekhyun, Chanyeol usap lembut pun dengan ujung mata yang masih menggantung, Chanyeol seka penuh kehati-hatian.

"Boleh aku menciummu?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Rasanya seperti déjà vu, seperti 8 tahun lalu baru saja di tarik mengembalikan kedua insan itu pada awal-awal pernikahan mereka.

Dengan canggung dan malu-malu menghinggapi tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan yang mendera kini.

Baekhyun tak memberikan jawaban dan Chanyeol tak berniat untuk menunggu hal itu. Jarak Chanyeol kikis perlahan sedang lunaknya menggapai lunak serupa milik Baekhyun.

Rasanya seperti kupu-kupu menghinggapi perut masing-masing. Begitu menggelitik, begitu menyenangkan terasa.

"Kau selalu mengalami _morning sickness_ yang parah di setiap kehamilanmu," Chanyeol berkata sembari menatap Baekhyun. "Aku seharusnya berada di sampingmu dan mendukungmu melewati semua ini." tuturnya penuh sesal. Tawa yang sempat menghiasi, meluntur hilang dan Baekhyun merasakan hatinya tercubit melihat hal itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Baekhyun kembali membawa tangannya mengusap rahang Chanyeol kembali. "Bukankah mengalami _morning sickness_ itu normal untuk setiap kehamilan?" senyumnya terkembang manis.

Chanyeol menatap getir ekspresi itu. Bahkan dengan beribu ungkapan maaf yang telah dia ucapkan, Chanyeol masih belum merasa itu semua cukup untuk melupakan seluruh kesalahan yang telah dia lakukan.

Benar, seharusnya Baekhyun bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik. Bukan seperti dirinya…

"Hei," Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol pelan. Telunjuknya bermain pada bibir bawah Chanyeol lalu merambat pada sudut bibirnya. Dia menarik bagian itu perlahan, membuat lekuk bibir itu seolah menarik senyum walau tak benar ingin Chanyeol lakukan. Dia merasa tak pantas untuk melakukannya.

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun memanggil suaminya itu lagi. Sipitnya menautkan diri pada hazel Chanyeol dan mengitari lekuk cantik retina itu selama beberapa detik. "Bahkan dengan semua yang telah kau lakukan… aku bahagia masih memiliki alasan untuk tetap bertahan bersamamu."

Satu tangannya yang lain meraih tangan Chanyeol dan membawa telapak tangan besar itu untuk menapak di atas perutnya.

"Dia…" ucap Baekhyun. "Calon bayi kita, Jackson dan juga Jesper… tidakkah itu cukup menjadi alasan untuk tetap bertahan dan memulai semuanya dari awal?"

Hidung Chanyeol menjadi perih lagi diikuti pandangan yang mulai memburam. Dia menunduk, menyembunyikan genangan air matanya yang telah menumpuk pada ujung mata.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal Baekhyun…"

"Aku tau," sambut Baekhyun cepat. Sepasang lengannya melingkari leher Chanyeol, lebih erat menyembunyikan senyumnya disana. "Dan aku juga tau kau tetap mencintaiku..."

 **:::**

Ketika Chanyeol kembali ke kamar, Baekhyun baru saja bangun dengan satu tangan mengusap-usap kelopak matanya yang berat sedang tangan yang lain berusaha mengancingi piyamanya. Perhatiannya segera teralih pada pintu dan menemukan Chanyeol berada disana.

"Sehun baru saja pulang," Chanyeol memberitau. "Dia juga berpesan untuk tidak dibangunkan sampai makan siang nanti."

"Sehun sudah sarapan?" Baekhyun bertanya.

Chanyeol menggidikkan bahunya karena memang tidak mengetahui hal itu. Dia menutup pintu dan menghampiri Baekhyun di tempat tidur. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Cuci muka dan menyiapkan sarapan." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Masih terlalu pagi, tidurlah lagi." Chanyeol mendorong pundak Baekhyun untuk berbaring kembali. Namun si mungil itu memberikan gelengan dan menyeret tubuhnya turun dari tempat tidur.

"Aku harus membantu Jackson untuk berangkat ke sekolah," kata Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan menyadari sikap keras kepala Baekhyun kembali keluar. Memberikan bantahan takkan membantu banyak kecuali menurutinya.

"Tapi serius ini masih terlalu pagi Baek…" kata Chanyeol lagi. "Ini bahkan belum jam 6," sambungnya. Dia menunjuk luaran jendela yang masih gelap.

"Aku harus ke kamar mandi," ucap Baekhyun.

"Ingin muntah?" Chanyeol bertanya panik. Matanya sampai melotot dan itu menciptakan tawa dari Baekhyun.

Dia menggeleng pelan sebelum menjawab, "Mau mandi, rasanya gerah sekali." Dia menyentuh kulit lengannya pelan. Bibirnya terkulum kecil—malu-malu mengingat apa yang menyebabkan hal itu.

"Ah," Chanyeol tertawa. Tiba-tiba pria itu teringat dengan sesuatu yang lain, "Bagaimana jika kita terapi sebentar?"

Melakukan terapi di pagi hari adalah hal yang sangat di anjurkan oleh dokter. Di hari lalu, Chanyeol rutin membantu Baekhyun melakukannya, namun kian hari menjadi berkurang karena kesibukan yang dia miliki dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang lebih banyak melewati paginya begitu saja.

Baekhyun tak memberikan penolakan ketika Chanyeol membelit pinggangnya seraya dibantu bangkit dari tempat tidur. Kaki mati rasanya segera melunglai dan Baekhyun reflek menopang tubuh sepenuhnya pada Chanyeol dengan tangan terkepal kuat pada dada pria itu.

"Hati-hati," bisik Chanyeol. Keduanya menunggu selama beberapa detik pada posisi yang sama sebelum Baekhyun mencoba menegakkan tungkai lunglainya disana.

Sepasang lutut itu bergetar bukan main dan telapak kakinya terasa aneh ketika menapak langsung pada lantai yang dingin. Chanyeol lalu tanpa kata membawa kaki Baekhyun untuk menapak di atas punggung kakinya dan mulai memulai langkah dengan hati-hati.

"Aku masih bisa merasakan lantainya," Baekhyun bertanya dengan bahagia. "Rasanya dingin sekali," kekehnya kemudian.

"Itu bagus, berarti saraf kakimu sudah berfungsi kembali." Balas Chanyeol. Mereka berdua berjalan mengitari kamar itu, dari tempat tidur menuju jendela lalu kembali pada tempat tidur kembali.

"Tidakkah kakimu sakit?" Baekhyun menunduk—menatap pada kakinya yang menapak di atas kaki Chanyeol. "Karena hamil pasti berat badanku bertambah,"

"Aku bahkan bisa mengangkatmu dengan ujung jari," Chanyeol berseru membuat Baekhyun mencibir padanya.

"Aku masih ingin mandi," kata Baekhyun lagi. "Rasanya tidak nyaman lengket dan telanjang seperti ini." bibirnya melengkung cemberut. Chanyeol berubah gemas dan tanpa ragu mencuri kecupan dari bibir tipis itu.

"Satu ronde di kamar mandi?" tawarnya dengan alis naik-turun jenaka.

"Tidak mau, Jackson bisa terlambat ke sekolah." Tolak Baekhyun. dia mendorong dada Chanyeol pelan hendak memisahkan diri namun sepasang lengan Chanyeol masih erat mendekap pinggangnya disana.

"Tidak akan," _keukeuh_ Chanyeol. "Karena kita sendiri yang akan mengantarnya ke sekolah,"

"Huh?"

"Kali ini tanpa penolakan," tutup Chanyeol.

"Tapi—"

"Hari ini Bank akan menyita rumah kita, jadi kau harus membantumu mengambil beberapa barang disana. Kau mau bukan?" itu aneh bagaimana Chanyeol mampu merangkai kalimatnya dengan tatapan sehangat itu, dengan nada bicara seringan itu.

Baekhyun tertegun dan tak sadar memberikan anggukan tanpa penolakan yang ingin disuarakannya kembali. Langkah Chanyeol kembali ditapaki menuju kamar mandi. Dibawanya tubuh mungil itu di dalam _bath up_ lantas mengisinya dengan air hangat. Chanyeol kemudian bergabung dengan ciuman lembut sebagai awal meraih puncak kenikmatan semalam kembali.

 **:::**

Jeritan Jackson menggema sampai keisi rumah ketika sosok Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memasuki kamar. Kantuknya segera menghilang dan bocahnya itu melompat turun dari tempat tidur lalu naik ke atas pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Hai hati-hati Jagoan, kau bisa membuat adikmu terjepit." Chanyeol menegur dan menggendong si sulung itu.

"Aku semalam bermimpi terbang ke bulan!" Jackson berseru semangat. "Bulannya berwarna biru."

"Bulan berwarna abu-abu, sayang." Baekhyun mengoresksi.

"Tapi warna biru lebih bagus, iya 'kan Dda?" bocah yang duduk di bangku kelas 2 sekolah dasar itu beralih pada Chanyeol.

"Biru memang bagus, tapi bulan tidak berwarna abu-abu." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Mengapa seperti itu?" mata bulat warisan Chanyeol itu mengerjab.

"Itu mengapa Njek harus sekolah untuk mendapatkan jawaban _mengapa,_ " Chanyeol menjepit pelan ujung hidung Jackson. "Jadi sekarang cepat mandi, karena…" alis Chanyeol naik turun dengan jenaka.

"Karena…?" Jackson mengejar dengan semangat.

"Papa akan mengantar Njek juga ke sekolah!"

"Benarkah?! Benarkah itu?!" Jackson berseru terlalu semangat dengan kaki menendang-nendang udara. "Pa benarkah itu?" dia beralih pada Baekhyun yang mendongak menatap kedua lelaki berbeda usia kecintaannya itu dengan lembut.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyum tipis tersunging.

"Apa Njek senang?"

"Sangat senang~!" Jackson kembali berseru. Dia lekas turun dari gendongan Chanyeol dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi. "Aku akan mandi sekarang!" tak lupa berteriak pula dan kali ini benar menganggu Jesper dari tidurnya.

Rengekan si bungsu itu terdengar kesal namun masih enggan untuk bangkit dari tidurnya. Selimut dia naikkan sampai kepala—mengubur dirinya di dalam sana dan menghasilkan gelengan dari kedua orangtuanya itu.

"Bangun Njes…" Baekhyun mendekati anaknya itu dan menarik selimutnya. Sosok kecil itu terlihat dibalik sana dengan mata terpejam dan kening berkerut.

"Njes masih ingin tidur~" anak itu merengek.

"Jangan tidur lagi, kita akan mengantar Jackie hyung ke sekolah hari ini." kata Baekhyun. Jesper mengintip kecil mendengar hal itu.

Bibir tipisnya terkulum, setengah ragu bertanya, "bersama Papa juga?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ya, Papa juga pergi."

"Benarkah?" anak itu tiba-tiba saja bangkit dengan binar serupa akan milik Jackson sebelumnya. "Kita akan melihat sekolah Njek hyung?" pekiknya semangat.

"Iyups~" angguk Baekhyun. "Jadi segeralah mandi bersama Njek hyung, oke?"

"OKIEE~" Jesper melompat turun dari tempat tidur.

"Pagi Jagoan," Chanyeol menyapa ketika Jesper hendak melewatinya. Pria dewasa itu bersimpuh pada lantai dengan satu tangan berada di udara.

Jesper menyambut tangan itu dalam tepukan sekali dan menjawab, "Pagi Dadda~" lantas melanjutkan langkah menemui Jackson di kamar mandi.

 **:::**

Baekhyun tidak pernah datang ke sekolah dimana Jackson mengenyam pendidikannya sekalipun. Ini adalah kali pertama dan reaksi yang diberikan oleh Papa calon tiga anak itu pun nyaris serupa seperti Jesper.

"Kedai Bibi Yong menjual es krim yang sangat enak, Njes harus mencobanya juga." Jackson dengan menggebu-gebu menceritakan objek apapun yang mereka lewati kepada adiknya itu. Jesper mendengarkan dengan antusias dan itu sedikit banyak mencubit perasaan kedua orangtua mereka. Baekhyun yang selalu menolak untuk keluar rumah sedang Chanyeol yang lebih memilih menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan setumpuk berkas di kantor dan berakhir mengabaikan kewajibannya sebagai orangtua.

Jok belakang mobil Sehun yang tengah Chanyeol kendarai itu terdengar riuh oleh suara kedua bocah itu. Sesekali dua orang dewasa yang duduk di depan menimpal, terlebih Baekhyun yang selalu mendapatkan pertanyaan dari anak bungsunya.

"Itu sekolah hyung!" Jackson menunjuk pada jendela pada gedung sekolah dimana mobil milik Sehun itu berhenti.

"Wah, besar sekali hyung~" Jesper berdecak kagum. "Njes juga ingin sekolah disini," Aku Jesper.

"Tunggu sampai Jesper berumur 5 tahun oke?"di depan sana Baekhyun menyeletuk.

"Apakah itu masih lama?"

"2 tahun lagi sayang," itu Chanyeol yang menjawab. Jesper diam sedang dalam hati mulai menghitung berapa jari yang dibutuhkan untuk mencapai angka 2 tahun.

"Nanti Papa dan Dadda akan menjemput bukan?"Jackson beralih dari saudaranya itu menatap kedua orangtuanya kini.

"Tentu sayang," kembali Chanyeol yang menjawab. "Jadilah anak baik dengan belajar dengan rajin, oke?"

Jackson mengangguk cepat penuh semangat. Pintu mobil dibuka dan memberikan lambaian kepada orangtua juga adiknya itu. Tubuh kecilnya segera berbaur dengan anak-anak seusianya yang lain sebelum menghilang dari pandangan.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya kembali, menyisakan pandangan Baekhyun yang tertinggal pada halaman sekolah itu. Apa yang menarik perhatiannya adalah para orangtua yang berjalan hilir mudik untuk mengantar anak-anak mereka, semua itu menjadi beralasan bagaimana Jackson kerap mempermasalahkan tentang Baekhyun yang pernah datang untuk mengantar juga menjemput dirinya. Itu pasti mempengaruhi Jackson, diam-diam lagi Baekhyun menyalahi dirinya sendiri.

"… Hyun?"

"Oh!" Baekhyun mengerjab seraya menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau melamun?" tegur Chanyeol. "Apa kau baik?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Aku baik."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Hm, apanya?" Baekhyun balik bertanya tak mengerti.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis mendengar hal itu, "Aku bertanya bagaimana jika kita mampir ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kandunganmu?"

Pertanyaan itu reflek membuat Baekhyun segera memegang perutnya sendiri. Bagian itu dia usap pelan dan mulai menimang tawaran Chanyeol.

"Kupikir semuanya baik-baik saja," kata Baekhyun akhirnya. "Bukankah kita harus segera berbenah?"

Mendengar penolakan halus itu membuat Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan, "Tidak untuk hari ini, tapi besok-besok kita akan tetap ke rumah sakit dan tanpa penolakan!" tegas Chanyeol dengan delikan mata main-main.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan menanggapi. Dia menoleh kepada Jesper yang tenggelam akan pemandangan di luar kaca mobil dengan bibir bergerak pelan tanpa suara apapun yang menguar dari sana.

"Apa yang sedang Njes pikirkan?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada anak bungsunya itu. Bocah itu menoleh pada Baekhyun dengan mata bulat serupa milik Chanyeol mengerjab dua kali tanpa dosa.

"Memikirkan kapan 2 tahun itu datang."

 **:::**

Padahal baru dua hari sejak Baekhyun meninggalkan rumah namun entah mengapa sudah lama sekali rasanya. Dia mendadak rindu dan kenyataan jika kediaman itu bukanlah miliknya lagi membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja merasa tak rela.

Ada banyak sekali stiker dengan logo bank tertera menempel pada berbagai macam perabotan di dalam rumah itu, semua keterangan yang tertulis adalah disita; menegaskan jika tempat itu benar bukanlah di atas kepemilikan Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun berada di dalam kamarnya sedang Chanyeol berada di dalam kamar anak-anak, membantu Jesper mengemasi pakaian juga mainan mereka ke dalam kotak besar.

Baekhyun membuka laci pada meja rias dan berlega hati ketika menemukan kotak dengan pita keemasan itu masihlah berada disana. Dia membukanya perlahan dan masih mendapati alat tes kehamilan itu pun masih berada di dalamnya. Itu adalah kado yang hendak Baekhyun berikan kepada Chanyeol tempo hari, kiranya bisa menjadi sebuah kejutan dari Baekhyun walau kenyataannya Chanyeol benar-benar terkejut dengan kehamilannya yang ketiga ini.

Baekhyun diam-diam menyimpan kotak itu pada sisi kantung kursi roda miliknya sebelum bergerak pada mengemasi barang penting yang lain.

"Sudah siap?" Chanyeol dari pintu datang dengan sebuah kotak di tangan. Di dalamnya sudah terisi setengah mainan anak-anak dan masih memiliki tempat jika Baekhyun ingin mengisinya lagi hingga penuh.

"Kurasa sudah semua," sahut Baekhyun. "Dimana Jesper?"

"Di depan, dia bersikeras mau membawa beberapa barang ke mobil." Chanyeol terkekeh mengingat polah anaknya itu.

"Jesper suka sekali melakukan pekerjaan rumah," kata Baekhyun. "Dia selalu membantuku mengerjakan beberapa,"

"Itu bagus, bagaimanapun Jesper akan menjadi kakak sebentar lagi." Ucap Chanyeol, senyumnya terkembang bangga menulari Baekhyun untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kemarilah, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu," Baekhyun menepuk tempat tidur dua kali meminta Chanyeol untuk menempatkan dirinya disana. Chanyeol menurut, diletakkannya terlebih dahulu kotak itu di lantai sebelum duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya aku memiliki rencana yang telah kubicarakan dengan Sehun," Baekhyun memulai.

"Rencana?" kening Chanyeol berkerut bingung.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kontrak Sehun dengan agensinya akan berakhir tahun ini dan Sehun berpikir untuk tak memperpanjang kontrak lagi. Sehun bilang dia ingin memulai usaha bisnis yang baru, mungkin membuka restoran atau kafe…"

"Bukankah itu impianmu?" kerutan pada kening Chanyeol mengendur hilang, teringat akan apa yang pernah Baekhyun katakan sebagai cita-citanya dulu.

Baekhyun mengangguk malu-malu, "Kupikir ini akan bagus untuk kita memulai semuanya dari awal lagi Chanyeol."

Chanyeol segera paham kemana arah pembicaraan itu. Memulai usaha bisnis yang baru bukanlah hal yang buruk, merintis usaha dari 0 lagi juga bukanlah hal yang melakukan untuk dilakukan. Jadi Chanyeol pikir apa yang hendak Baekhyun utarakan merupakan hal yang bagus dan dirinya tak memiliki alasan untuk menolak itu semua.

"Aku memiliki sedikit tabungan hasil penjualan mobil, kupikir itu akan cukup untuk membuka sebuah kafe." Ujar Chanyeol. " _Pastry_ buatanmu juga sangat cocok dengan _latte,_ kupikir."

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju dengan letupan bahagia hanya dengan memikirkan mimpi yang sempat dikuburnya dulu kini memiliki kesempatan untuk diraihnya.

"Saat pulang nanti ayo kita bicarakan ini dengan Sehun," kata Baekhyun. Senyumnya terkembang kian lebar menuntun pasangan itu meninggalkan rumah dimana selama lebih 3 tahun menjadi kediaman mereka.

Sinar mentari bersinar terik dengan berbagai macam celotehan sekembali Jackson dari sekolah, terlalu bersemangat menceritakan pengalaman yang baru saja di dapatnya hari ini. Jackson menempati janjinya pula untuk membeli es krim dari kedai Bibi Yong untuk Jesper dan si bungsu itu benar bahagia dengan secorong es krim di tangan.

Baekhyun pikir, tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain melihat dan mendengar tawa dari anak-anaknya, pun dengan kehadiran Chanyeol yang menemaninya melihat semua polah itu… Baekhyun pikir inilah akhir yang dia butuhkan.

* * *

 **tamat**

* * *

Thank you so much readernim ❤


End file.
